


Just Lovers.

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angustía, Dolor, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Muerte de personajes, Sexo, Unplanned Pregnancy, amistad, amor sin compromisos, final feliz ¿?, intento de aborto, intentos de suicidio, jj sufre, leve infidelidad, yurio sufre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Su relación se basaba en el sexo solamente, "No te enamores de mi y yo no me enamoraré de ti", eran las palabras que quedaron selladas en su relación. Pero Yuri Plisetsky es joven, intrépido, un adolescente que no pudo apartar sus sentimientos del sexo.Las cosas se complican cuando él decide declararse.





	1. Hace un año

Atención: Antes que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo fic. Este fic posee contenido sexual, por lo tanto si no quieren leerlo o son menores de edad ¿qué haces aqui? XD 

 

****

**Por: Jesse L Black**

****

_Calor, tengo tanto calor que me siento ahogado en mis propios gemidos, en aquella cálida sensación que invade mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Las sabanas de seda de ese hotelucho de tercera parecían mejor que el de la otra vez, al menos no se pegan a mi cuerpo que parece transpirar a cada toque, a cada movimiento. Te aseguraste que la cama sea de buena calidad, la anterior no soportó lo que ocurría encima de ella y terminamos cayendo al suelo, teniendo que llamar al encargado semi desnudos para que nos ayudara, fue demasiado humillante, pero como en todo hotel basta con que le des unos billetes y no le dirán a nadie lo que ocurrió y quienes fueron los involucrados, no por nada era menor de edad y ambos somos famosos en Rusia._

_Gemí involuntariamente, cuando te viniste a mi interior, mierda, una vez más no usaste condón y como siempre tendré que bañarme y ser yo el que me limpie internamente. Ya no me duele cuando sales de mi o cuando entras, me siento un poco aliviado.  
Te colocas a mi lado y comienzas a fumar, un estúpido habito que has heredado. ¿Puedes creer que ese cigarro estuvo más cerca de tus labios que yo? Nunca nos hemos dado un beso en la boca, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo es virgen salvo la boca, aunque podría decirse que la he usado en nuestra relación, pero tu mismo dijiste una vez, creo que fue cuando comenzamos todo esto. " **Si te beso, pierdo** ", por lo cual nuestro contacto es plenamente sexual._

_¿Cuándo comenzó esta mierda? Fue hace un año, durante el Skate Canada, era la primera vez que participaba en un campeonato senior y obviamente quisiste darme la bienvenida. Me jugaste una de tus estúpidas bromas en el elevador, tocando el botón de frenado y apagando la luz, haciéndome creer que la energía se había ido. Probablemente no sabías que tenía un poco mucho de claustrofobia. No dijiste nada hasta luego del incidente, mantuviste tu actuación mientras hiperventilaba y me sentía descompuesto. Comenzaste con unas caricias suaves que rechacé, pero inevitablemente terminé perdiendo el control por los impulsos, soy un puto adolescente con las hormonas por el aire y no pude evitarlo, no me contuve._

_Las ropas fueron desapareciendo, tú eras consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras yo, experimentaba por primera vez cada caricia, cada beso en mi cuerpo, cada mordida. Te detuve, solamente para que me miraras, con la escasa luz de las luces del servicio debajo de los pies. Me acerqué para besarte pero te negaste, diciendo esa frase tan detestable, aun así continuaste haciendo lo que quisiste conmigo, dejándome sentir ese cuerpo fibroso, esa musculatura impactante dentro de mí.  
Nunca creí que perdería mi virginidad con un imbécil en un elevador y aun hoy me da vergüenza decirlo a quien se me acerque, ni siquiera lo he compartido con Mila o mi mejor amigo Otabek, ni tampoco con Victor o Yuuri o cualquier otro. Para Yakov sigo siendo el bebé virgen que era hace un año atrás y nadie hacia preguntas, nadie me pedía explicaciones de por qué llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos o mi deseo de ir a Canadá a pasar las vacaciones._

_Exhalaste el humo del cigarro y me observaste con esa mirada socarrona que tanto detesto. Un año, llevamos un año siendo solamente amantes porque eso es lo que nos prometimos, lo que juramos, lo que acordamos._

_" **No te enamores de mi y yo no me enamoraré de ti, quedaremos en amantes, sólo sexo** "._

_Dijiste aquella vez, solo sexo, horrible y mundano sexo en las camas de hoteles baratos, de vez en cuando me llevabas a un hotel de lujo, pero querías ser discreto, que nadie te atrapara en esto y eras capaz de silenciar a todo el hotel._

_Tú tienes veinte y yo dieciséis. Es una relación tóxica desde cualquier punto de vista. No nos llevamos muy bien en la vida real, ni siquiera acordamos en los gustos de helado que queremos consumir, pero cuando la cama está involucrada, calzamos perfecto como un rompecabezas. Tú sabes lo que me gusta y yo sé lo que te gusta. Sé que te enloquece que te diga palabras sucias en ruso, las has aprendido todas gracias a mi perseverancia. Te gusta que bese tu pene cuando estas excitado, y te gusta que arañe tu espalda cuando me penetras. Amas locamente que me vista como niña, que te haga un streep dance o esas mierdas, que use lencería fina o de animal print, te da igual eso porque te gusta desgarrarla de mi cuerpo. También amas que use tu camiseta de Canadá, tu estúpida camiseta de Canadá, mientras hago el café luego de una larga noche. Te gusta fumar luego del sexo._

_Tú podrías decir también que me gusta que me hagas. Adoro que me beses ese sector en el cuello, detrás de la oreja, que sus manos aferren locamente mis caderas en las penetraciones, me gusta que le des una pequeña lamida a mi vientre y lo beses. Amo tus felacciones, me enloquece verte arrodillado ante mí, también adoro cabalgar encima de tus caderas y beber algo de vodka mientras lo hago, aunque soy menor y tengo prohibido las bebidas, lo amo también._

−Tengo que irme en veinte minutos −susurró y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero, estiró su cuerpo para que sus músculos no se entumecieran demasiado.

−Lo se.

−Nos veremos en el skate Canada otra vez −Jean se dio la vuelta y acarició las caderas de Yuri, este gruñe un poco−. Reaccionas igual que un gatito.

−Vete a la mierda.

−Bueno, me bañaré ¿quieres darte un baño primero? −lo mira, Yuri se levanta lentamente con un horrible dolor de caderas.

−Sí, por favor, eres un imbécil ¿sabes? Te viniste dentro otra vez −Yuri se levantó de la cama dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, era bastante delgado como el de una niña, su trasero mostraba mucho de él, manchado de semen y con un liquido que resbalaba por sus piernas.

−Báñate tú, aprovecharé para hacer una llamada.

Yuri entonces tomó su ropa regada por el piso, agradecía no haberse venido otra vez en el bóxer, así lo podría usar, y se fue directamente a las regaderas. Jean aprovechó a llamar por celular a una persona.  
Durante el baño, Yuri limpió cada parte de su cuerpo, el espejo frente a la regadera lo ponía nervioso, como sino fuera suficiente tener un enorme espejo en el techo del motel al que Jean le había obligado a ir y tener que verse a si mismo gimiendo y pidiendo más con las mejillas sonrojadas, ahora tenía que observarse bañándose. ¿Acaso eran todos pervertidos en ese lugar? Pero también le sirvió bastante para ver cada uno de los moretones y hematomas que Jean había dejado en él. El Canadiense gustaba del sexo violento, al igual que él, ambos eran muy compatibles en ese aspecto, suponiendo que solamente lo hacían para descargar las tensiones de la competencia. Jean siempre decía que luego de ganar una medalla, quería venir a este motel de cuarta u a otro más barato y follarlo con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse la buena y mala energía, desafortunadamente para Yuri, desde el año pasado hasta ahora, el maldito canadiense tenía una suerte abismal y en cada una de las competencias que Yuri iba, este se encontraba como participante. Descansaba durante las nacionales, pero aun así el tipo se las ingeniaba para venir a follar al menos una vez al mes y casi todos los días en temporada baja.

Solo amantes, solo amantes.

Eso se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Yuri mientras salía de las regaderas y secaba su cuerpo, limpió cuidadosamente cada parte de él y observó las mordidas en su cuello bien profundas, tal vez tenía que cubrir varios de los chupones con algo de maquillaje, ya se había vuelto un experto en ello y a la vez, miraba mucho videos de maquillaje en Internet para poder cubrirse cualquier rastro del jodido canadiense, pero ¿cómo cubrir mordidas? Eso aun no podía hacerse.

Se acercó un poco a la puerta, sin abrirla y pudo escuchar la voz apagada de Jean hablando por teléfono.

−Sí cariño −susurró, el corazón de Yuri se detuvo unos momentos−. Estaré allí en dos semanas ¿podrás vivir sin mi ese tiempo? −rio un poco, se veía bastante feliz−. Yo también te extraño, bebé, cuando vuelva iremos a la playa.....

_Jean aun esta de novio con Isabella Yang, pero por lo que me dice ellos nunca tuvieron sexo y creo que no tendríán hasta que ella no estuviera casada. Isabella es bastante linda y amable, aunque no tuve una buena impresión de ella al principio, había sido muy triste tener que verla llorar cuando Jean rompió su compromiso con ella para no tener en mente tantas cosas durante las competencias. Me sentía mal de ser amante de JJ mientras ella era "la novia oficial", porque en parte me agrada, es una buena fan y siempre estaba allí para apoyar a su novio, aun así, Jean no la amaba y estaba con ella por compromiso. Siempre creí que era mejor no tener pareja a tenerla por lastima, pero Jean sentía que le debía mucho a ella y no podía terminar la relación aunque fuera asfixiante para él.  
¡Bah! Y aunque Isabella no fuera novia de JJ, yo no tendría ninguna posibilidad con él, dado que nada nos une salvo la cama y las feromonas al encontramos._

_Me siento nostálgico, pero no digo nada, salgo de la ducha casi cuando él corta la llamada._

−¿Ya estas listo? Perfecto, necesito bañarme −comentó y caminó hacia la regadera sin inmutarse de Yuri, entró a la ducha y cerró la puerta.

Plisetsky se terminó de cambiar, se puso las zapatillas, se acomodó el cabello, tomó un trozo de papel y una lapicera, dejando una nota a Jean para luego irse. 

Tomó el autobús más cercano al motel y de allí fue directo a su departamento, gracias a dios no estaba en Canadá porque sería muy tedioso tener que volver con esas fachas a un hotel. Al llergar, se arrojó sobre la cama y tomó mejor su celular. Se puso a revisar las redes sociales y notar como todos se estaban divirtiendo. 

Se sorprendió ver a Otabek en una foto con Seung y el perro de este en Corea con el titulo " _Paseando por Seúl @seung-gillee #Seul #Puppy #InstaPuppy_ ", donde se podía ver una magnifica vista de un enorme hotel. También encontró una foto del cerdo comiendo Katsudon bajo el titulo " _Un día para ser feliz #Katsudon_ ", ja, que estúpido era pero extrañaba burlarse de él, sobre todo luego de tanto tiempo. Más abajo la foto de Victor quien había vuelto a Rusia una vez más luego de pasar las vacaciones en el exterior, estaba aun con Makacchin, el perro que tenía más vidas que un humano, esta vez con el titulo _"¿Visita al veterinario? Makacchin y yo estamos nerviosos #Puppy #Veterinario #Makacchin_ ", la foto parecía cerca de un veterinario de St Petesburgo.

−Mierda, debo ser el más infeliz de instagram −Yuri se sacó una foto en su habitación con su gata encima del regazo, tuvo que ponerle brillo y borrar un moretón que tenía en el cuello con las herramientas de instagram para poder subirla o sino comenzarían las preguntas−. ¿Qué pongo? −se preguntó y acarició a la gata.

" _Día de descanso #StPetesburgo #HogarDulceHogar #Cat_ " enviar.

Se acomodó en la cama, inmediatamente le llegaron las primeras notificaciones, las YuriAngels, su entrenador, el Katsudon, Victor, incluso Otabek le habían puesto me gusta a esa imagen, luego los comentarios de los mismos deseándole un buen descanso, claramente parecía que todos vivían con el celular pegado al cuerpo.

El gato ronronea y Yuri siente un olor a café que venía desde la ventana, no había desayunado nada e hizo demasiado ejercicio durante toda la noche, lo mejor era ponerle un alto a la siesta que se hacía inevitable. Se levanta y camina hacia la pequeña cocina, los granos aun están grandes, tendría que molerlos y no hay café instantáneo. Se reprocha que Jean haya llegado a St Petesburgo hace una semana, casi ni ha tenido tiempo de salir a la tienda. Se distrae un poco y ya tocan el timbre del departamento. Inmediatamente va a ver quien es para recibir una enorme bolsa de papel madera cargada de alimentos, Mila está detrás, ella sacude sus manos y entra como si fuera su casa, Yuri gruñe, aunque debería estar acostumbrado a ello.

−¿Puedo saber que _ **mierda**_ es esto?

−Cuida tu boquita, Yuri −la chica se da la vuelta−. Esto es comida, alimento, algo que pareces no haber ingerido en días, estaba comprando cerca de aquí cuando vi tu foto en instagram, realmente estas magullado.

−Cállate vieja bruja.

−Encima que te traigo algo de comer −bufó y saca de la bolsa un paquete de café−. Seguramente no tenías café instantáneo.

−Me salvaste.

−Claro que si.

−Aun así te seguiré llamando vieja bruja.

−No esperaba menos de ti −se retira a la cocina a preparar el café, mientras Yuri saca todo el contenido de la bolsa.

−Parece que hay suficiente para preparar borsch.

−Está empezando a hacer frió y bueno, quería preparar una sopa.

−Pero tú no eres buena cocinando.

−Agradece que estoy aquí −golpeó la mesa fastidiosa, Yuri sonríe−. Por cierto ¿Jean volvió a atacar?

−¿Eh? −Yuri se da cuenta que su camiseta comenzó a resbalarse por su hombro debido a su bajo peso, inmediatamente se lo cubre−. Mila...

−No diré nada pero a Yakov no le gusta mucho eso.

−¿Yakov sabe?

−Pff....−hace un ademán con la mano−. Desde hace mucho, cariño, aunque no sabe que su relación es "tan intima" pero sí sabe que te distrae mucho cada vez que está en Rusia.

−Tratamos de llevar esto en secreto.

−Pues con esos chupetones no hacen mucho que digamos −se acerca y tira de la camiseta para verlos−. ¿Usaste maquillaje?

−Se me fue.

−Bueno, te daré una base que dura todo el día y dile al fogoso de tu novio que no-....

−No es mi novio...−Yuri se detiene, Mila lo observa confundida−. Nunca lo hemos sido, solo somos amantes.

−¿Amantes?

−Sí.

−¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

−En ese momento sí −Mila tuerce la sonrisa.

−¿Ese momento? ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?

−Un año.

−Yuri....−la chica parecía confundida, un año de estar juntos era mucho tiempo, sobre todo para un chico como Yuri−. ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

−Hm.

−Dijiste "en ese momento" ¿y ahora? −preguntó, Yuri se sentó y tiró los cabellos un poco más largos, hacia atrás−. Yuri, no estas de acuerdo ¿verdad?

−El trato era no enamorarse, pero.....me siento estúpido pensando en él a cada instante, cosas como "¿estará bien?"

−Hmmm nunca es bueno tener una relación plenamente sexual a una edad tan frágil como la tuya, Yuri.

−Sí.

−Iré a preparar el café....−Mila se retiró dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

_Tal vez es momento que re-ordene mi vida, no quiero separarme de Jean, pero tampoco quiero seguir así, de esta manera. Es tan doloroso siquiera pensarlo. Mierda, estúpido canadiense de mierda, ¿por qué yo tengo que ser el que se enamore de ese bastardo? Tal vez estoy enamorado del sexo con él y no de él, pero aun cuando no me toca, me le quedo mirando. ¡Me siento tan vulnerable ahora! Muerdo mis labios y siento el sabor ácido de la sangre, me he lastimado pero no me interesa, paso la lengua y suspiro. Creo que lo mejor es separarme de él para siempre o tal vez, decirle que quiero avanzar y que me enamoré de él._

_No._

_Jamás diré que me enamoré de él y menos delante de él. Pero tenía que arriesgarme o nunca sabría lo que pasaba por la mente de Jean Jacques Leroy._

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les guste el fic, a mi me gustó la idea de hacerlos amantes y que la relación sea complicada.

Quiero aclarar el tema de las parejas. No creo hacer Victuri en este fic :( lo siento si eres fan de esa pareja, pero probablemente Victor y Yuuri salgan a veces (sobre todo más Victor que vive en St Petesburgo). Otra cosa es que Otabek y Seung son pareja aquí, aunque tampoco tendrán mucha intimidad xq el fic es JJYuri, asi que sino te gusta esta pareja no te hagas drama que tampoco es tan intensa jajajaja.

Ahora si, adieu.


	2. Egoista

_Debería ser un poco más egoísta con mis sentimientos, pero yo acepté este trato y debería estar consciente de las consecuencias. Una vez Jean me dijo que si llegaba a enamorarme de él, tendría que terminar esta especie de "relación", porque sólo saldríamos dañados mutuamente. He intentado hablar con Victor pero no me atiende el teléfono desde que Makacchin se enfermó, supongo que es un perro viejo y Victor esta realmente preocupado. Yuuri se encuentra ahora en Tailandia con Phichit pasando unas vacaciones, lo sé porque el desgraciado subió fotos a su instagram y se lo ve de lo más feliz con su amigo.  
Pasé a la siguiente foto, no quería verla pero mis ojos se clavaron en ella, era Jean con su novia, ambos tenían un anillo de compromiso en la mano y parecían felices. No era la primera vez que veía ese anillo de compromiso, a decir verdad, JJ usa ese dedo para dilatarme a veces y su anillo roza parte de mi cuerpo._

Su dedo se deslizó para cerrar la pantalla e ir directamente a su carpeta de archivos de imágenes, allí con el pulgar buscó las imágenes de JJ y se acomodó mejor en la cama, mirando cada uno de sus músculos, recordando su piel acaramelada rozando contra la suya, besando con esos labios cada centímetro de su piel hasta volverlo completamente loco, hacer paso en su entrada para poder depositar su miembro allí y que su cuerpo lo abrace, lo rodee.   
¿Cuándo se había vuelto un jodido pervertido? Ya no recordaba los días en los que Jean le daba igual y él continuaba con su vida, todo había pasado por ese estúpido contratiempo en el ascensor, sino hubiera ido ese día o sino se hubieran cruzado aquella noche, probablemente ahora estaría feliz de la vida, puteando al imbécil de Leroy en lugar de sufrir por él. Dejó de tocarse pues la angustia le hago, y terminó sollozando y dándose la vuelta para quedar con la almohada en su cara.

_Estúpido Leroy._

Y nuevamente invadía sus recuerdos y su cuerpo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Esto no había ocurriendo nunca cuando tenía quince años, en ese momento se veían esporádicamente, tenían sexo, y cada uno se iba por su lado sin decir absolutamente nada al otro. No había contacto más "intimo" a nivel emocional, salvo la verga que le metía dentro, era lo más profundo que podía llegar Jean con respecto a lo físico para él, pero cuando comenzó a acariciarle el cabello una noche o hablar sobre su vida, o recibir un masaje, eso cambió completamente las expectativas del menor.

Explotó en llantos, lo peor era que en unos días tendría que partir a Canadá nuevamente, había estado entrenando muy duro con Victor y Lilia, tal así que aun quedaban cicatrices en sus piernas, pero no le importó, se había tomado una semana de descanso como le recomendó el doctor o podría lesionarse los tobillos. En esa semana, Leroy lo había visitado y aunque no se lesionara los tobillos, lo haría con las caderas de ser posible.

_Mierda, odio mi vida.¿Por qué carajo tenía que enamorarme cuando estaba tan bien así? Odio ser un puto crió que hace las cosas mal, que solamente la caga. Si Jean descubre que estoy enamorado de él me mandará por un tubo y aunque así lo preferiría, realmente quisiera que no lo hiciera._

Se quedó dormido pensando en aquello, pues le agotaba mentalmente todas esas confusiones, tal vez al despertar se sintiera diferente y todo eso del enamoramiento sería un espasmo del sexo que había tenido durante la semana que Leroy estuvo allí. ¡Tal vez era eso! Aunque nunca había oído de espasmos post-relaciones sexuales, pero él se lo iba a creer por unos instantes. Obviamente no duró mucho el sueño, pues el teléfono sonó y lo despertó, tomó el celular con fastidio y vio la imagen de Mila en él, se sorprendió.

−¿Qué quieres, vieja bruja? −contestó Yuri de mala gana.

−Que tierno siempre, Yuri. ¡Prende la tele! −exclamó, el chico aun adormilado hace caso, se estira un poco para tomar el control remoto y prende la televisión−. Canal ocho −respondió sin que le pregunte, el chico se dirige a ese canal.

Grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Jean en primera plana caminando por la calle siendo perseguido por los paparazzis canadienses, en el video graf decia "Crisis y separación".

−¿Qué demonios? −preguntó, aunque dentro de su cuerpo todas las fibras gritaban de emoción, ¿acaso Jean se había separado?

−Parece que la novia descubrió que tiene una amante o algo así −dice Mila del otro lado, también se notaba entusiasta−. ¿No estás contento?

−¿Por qué lo estaría?

−Podrás declararte al imbécil ese, Yuri −explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

−Escucha, no creo que eso pase −comentó−. Ellos han tenido tantas crisis desde que estoy teniendo sexo con él que ya perdí la cuenta y siempre vuelven.

−Pero esta vez es diferente.

−¿Por qué es diferente?

−Eres un niño, mira su mano −Yuri se acerca al televisor para ver que efectivamente Leroy no tenía el anillo de compromiso−. ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Dejo a su novia completamente!

−Escucha Mila, sé que estas más emocionada que yo, pero he vivido cosas así por meses, créeme, por más que realmente se separe, la relación con Jean es solamente sexual, nada más.

−¿Hm? −bufa molesta−. ¿Por qué?

−Por qué así lo quiso....digo quisimos −trastabilló, Mila suspira nuevamente.

−Bobo.

−Ahora déjame descansar, he tenido un día largo y necesito dormir −cuelga sin recibir respuesta y se tira en la cama mirando el techo mientras la televisión continua dando información.

Por lo que había escuchado, Isabella descubrió "una infidelidad" de Jean, lo cual probablemente no sea la suya, dado que el muchacho lo tenía en secreto y sus mensajes eran tan normales entre rivales que no podrían sospechar nunca que hablaban en claves y que habían decidido eso una noche.

Se quedó dormido con la televisión prendida mientras el gato ronroneaba encima de su vientre, durante su sueño sintió una felicidad abrumadora, vio a Jean y aunque en un principio tenía malos sentimientos hacia él, iba acercándose lentamente hasta tomar la mano, pero el canadiense niega con la cabeza y su felicidad se derrumba lentamente hasta caer y quebrarse como un vidrio. El insistente ruido del teléfono lo despertó de repente, ya el programa había cambiado, se fijó en el horario y suspiró, menuda mierda, se había quedado dormido por más de dos horas.

Tenía un poco de hambre, se levantó, aprovecharía ese momento para darle de comer a la gata y más tarde vería que podría hacer. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hace un año atrás.**

El Skate Canada era la primer parada que lo cambiaba de campeón junior a participante de senior. El auto paseó todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel, el conductor le explicaba un poco de la historia y monumentos que habían, además los horarios de la barra libre, la piscina y gimnasio del hotel, pero Yuri solo estaría una semana allí y la mayoría de las cosas apenas las podría ver mientras bajaba por el ascensor hasta la salida. Al menos Yakov le había dado dos días para hacer turismo antes de la gran final del sábado y luego el domingo a la tarde partirían nuevamente a la Rusia natal.   
Cuando llegaron al hotel, hicieron el check in y le dieron una de las tantas habitaciones para la federación rusa, tenían al menos un piso entero. Yuri dormía con Yakov y Lilia, dado que sabían que el niño era bastante rebelde y seguramente pasaría todo el día en la computadora. Por más que Yuri les reprochó dicha decisión, los mayores tenían la última palabra. Bufó resignado.

Pasó al menos los días anteriores a la competencia de SP de Canadá entrenando en una pista cercana, yendo a correr y paseando con Mila. La chica había comprado una montaña de ropa y Yuri no sabía como haría para que entrara en su maleta.

Entonces, cuando pensaron que ya estaba todo, comenzó la ceremonia de apertura. Allí entre los patinadores habían varios que conocía y otros que no. Estaban Emil Nekola, un checo muy agradable que intentaba bajar el nerviosismo a los nuevos competidores con unas palabras de aliento. Había pasado a categoría senior el año pasado y también estuvo nervioso según dichos de Victor. También se encontraba allí un español de diecinueve años que jugaba con sus guantes de forma nerviosa, un japonés de veinte que miraba el techo y un estadounidense de diecisiete que había cambiado de categoría a senior ese mismo año. Yuri lo conocía porque había hecho junior con él y lo secundaba la mayoría de las veces. Oh, pero se había olvidado del peor de todos, aquel dueño de casa y cultura que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba seguido por sus padres, con su perfecto cabello y su mirada amable que tachaba de arrogancia: Jean-Jacques Leroy, el peor de todos.

Lo conocía porque durante el junior estuvo viendo su performance el día que ganó su última medalla, además que solamente compitió con él durante un año hace un tiempo atrás y Jean ganó el oro en esa vez mientras él se había quedado con el asqueroso bronce. Jean era de los mejorcitos a decir verdad y eso le desagradaba, pero este año le borraría esa sonrisa de idiota y le quitaría la medalla.

−Yuri Plisetsky −murmuró con una sonrisa, acercándose descaradamente a él. Yuri solo extendió su dedo mayor hacia la cada del chico−. Oh, Yuri, ¿realmente esa es tu forma de saludo? −Jean intentó apartar esa mano pero Yuri la volvió a colocar frente a los ojos del canadiense.

−Vete a la mierda, Leroy.

−No es forma de tratar a tus mayores −susurró−. Así que este año es tu "debut" −esa frase le había parecido en doble sentido, Yuri volteó para ver la mirada sonriente y altiva de Jean delante de él, con una ceja alzada.

−Creo que no entiendes la frase "Vete a la mierda, Leroy".

−Prefería irme a otro lado −comentó y se acercó lo suficiente−. Por ejemplo, entre tus piernas....−Yuri abrió los ojos ante este comentario.

Allí empezó todo. Las burlas sexuales de Jean se habían prolongado incluso tiempo después, antes de las performance y después de ellas cuando se encontraban en la salida de la pista, nuevamente Jean decía cosas fuera de lugar que para alguien de su edad serían consideradas parte de un abuso sexual a un menor de edad. Yuri no le había contado a nadie sobre las perversiones, porque dentro de todo nunca habían rozado lo propiamente íntimo.   
Llegada la segunda ronda, en los FP, la medalla de oro yacía colgada en el cuerpo de Leroy mientras los flashes lo cegaban. Emil, tercer lugar y gran persona, invitó a todos los presentes a una fiesta en su habitación, todos asistieron y aunque Yuri estaba demasiado cansado como para ir, la cara de Emil era imposible y terminó aceptando. Era su último día en la ciudad y quería divertirse un rato, mañana tendría que ir al aeropuerto a la tarde para prepararse para la copa Rostelecom donde también participarían Emil y Leroy.

−¡Vamos a tomar algo! −era obvio que alguien iba a proponer algo y como siempre, el español tomó una botella de jerez que traía en la mano y comenzó a servir. Yuri negó−. Pero es dulce.

−Pero soy menor de edad.

−No te hará nada si solo pruebas un poco −indicó el muchacho, Yuri suspiró y bebió el contenido.

−Traje whisky también, por si alguien quiere −contestó el checo, Jean le saca la botella de la mano y comienza a abrirla-

−Yo tomaré de esta.

−Oye, dime que al menos trajiste vodka −comentó el japonés a Yuri, pero este alza los hombros, era ruso pero no llevaba bebidas en su maleta.

Al cabo de un par de horas la mayoría estaba ebrio y la botella de whisky yacía en el piso completamente vacía. Es el español quien sugiere jugar siete minutos en el paraíso, dado que el armario de Nekola era lo suficientemente grande para aparcar a dos personas. Nekola dijo que todos eran hombres y eso no era divertido, pero dado al estado de ebriedad de todos, seguramente nadie se daría cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

El japonés fue el primero en girar la botella, grata fue su sorpresa cuando le tocó con el español y ambos se perdieron en el armario mientras el resto seguía bebiendo. Yuri había tomado un poco más de jerez, era realmente dulce y no se sentía para nada el gusto a alcohol, tal vez por eso se terminó adueñando de media botella el solo mientras Jean, a su lado, bebía una pequeña botella de cerveza. Hasta en ese momento, Jean había resultado bastante agradable.

Cuando el japonés y el español salieron con la camiseta desarreglada y el cabello desprolijo, Yuri fue el que giró la botella quedando el pico en dirección a Jean Leroy. Respiró, estaba borracho pero consciente, no podía creer su suerte para ese tipo de cosas pero vio a su alrededor que nadie notaba realmente lo que ocurría, seguro porque estaban todos al borde del colapso.   
Yuri se levantó, ahí fue cuando sintió el verdadero mareo y tomando la mano de Jean se adueñaron del armario. Las manos de Leroy exploraron todo el cuerpo de Yuri hasta el punto que seguramente conocía más cosas de él que el propio adolescente y el ruso metió su mano derecha en los pantalones, cosa que sorprendió al más grande por el atrevimiento.

−Vaya....¿que es esto?....−preguntó en tono juguetón, cargado de erotismo, el quinceañero mientras manoseaba el miembro de Jean.

−¿Esto? Es lo que te voy a meter bien adentro −gruñó el canadiense.

En esos siete minutos eternos que Yuri pentaba debió ser al menos una hora, Jean acarició y masajeó fuertemente sus glúteos y Yuri, por su parte, masturbaba el miembro hasta ponerlo completamente duro y con su mano libre acariciaba el encuerado cuerpo de Leroy, quien a esas alturas ya no tenía la camisa puesta. El menor se dio la vuelta y decidió comenzar a estimular el miembro con su trasero mientras Leroy lo sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas.  
El calor del pequeño lugar era abrumador, tal así que tuvieron que salir del armario para darse cuenta que todos estaban dormidos. Los toqueteos siguieron hasta la cama que se encontraba a unos pasos de allí, no estaba cerca de los chicos pero tampoco lejos. Terminaron allí de desvestirse hasta quedar desnudos. Yuri vio por primera vez a Jean-Jacques Leroy sin ropa y pudo notar aquellos tatuajes tan egocéntricos.

−Fóllame −fue lo último que dijo el menor antes de recibir completamente a Leroy encima de él.

El jugueteo intenso y los deseos que habían comenzado como un estupido juego terminaron por explotar. Yuri golpeaba la cama, la arañaba, tomaba fuertemente el colchón mientras recibía las embestidas limpias de Jean a su cuerpo. Gritaba, gemía, se ahogaba en su propio placer dejaba que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera y se masturbaba al son. Cuando no pudo más, se descargaron, Yuri en sus vientres y Jean dentro. Pero no fue la última vez....

Como Jean no tenía habitación en el hotel y Yuri compartía con sus entrenadores, terminaron follando una cantidad abrumadora de veces en cada sector de la habitación de Emil Nekola mientras este estaba desmayado en el piso de tanto licor. No pararon, se fueron a bañar y continuaron bajo el agua, Jean lo tiró contra la pared, lo levantó y le dio fuertemente. Yuri por su parte el placer no lo dejaba pensar y cuando tomó el rostro de Jean en las manos dispuesto a besarlo, el canadiense negó.

−Si te beso, pierdo −comentó antes de venirse por quinta vez en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Las piernas de Yuri temblaron cuando lo bajó, secaron sus cuerpos, la borrachera había pasado. Jean se colocó sus boxers mientras que Yuri hacía exactamente lo mismo y echaba algunas miradas de fastidio a Leroy.

−Escucha.....me gustó esto −mordió sus labios y acarició los muslos de Yuri−. Y sé que a ti te encantó tener la verga del gran rey dentro tuyo, por lo que....quiero proponerte algo.

Los ojos verdes miraron al canadiense mientras este hablaba, no parecía comprender la mitad de las cosas que el otro decía.

−Quiero que sólo follemos, que seamos amantes −Yuri permaneció inmóvil−. Nadie tiene que enterarse pero por lo que veo y siento nuestros cuerpos se necesitas y me siento tan relajado en este momento.

Yuri pensó, no sabía exactamente que responder, pero por miedo a perder el gusto a todo aquello que le había pasado esa noche, aceptó y se fue directamente al cuarto de Lilia y Yakov a dormir. Durante la noche soñó todo el tiempo con Leroy, con lo que habían hecho y sobre todo con lo bien que se sintió y esto no culminó en Rostelecom.  
En ese momento Jean había ocupado un cuarto solo, donde Yuri iba todos los días a mantener relaciones sexuales con él, bajaba por la escalera de servicio para que nadie lo vea y se metía al cuarto donde pasaban las noches más lujuriosas. Aun cuando Jean le ganó el oro, el muy puto le hizo gozar su miembro con la medalla de oro puesta en el cuello y le pidió a Yuri que se trajera la de plata para darle duro con las medallas puestas.

−Así aaagh....así....−murmuró mientras lo penetraba salvajemente−. Así te la metí.....putita rusa....

−Aaaah.....aah −gimoteó del placer mientras le arañaba la espalda y sentía ese miembro entrar en él−. Ma-matame....−gruño.

−¡Aaagh que eres tú! ¡Dime!

−Tu....puta rusa...−apretó más las caderas del otro para que llegara más adentro mientras le envestía de forma fuerte y salvaje− ¡AAAAGH SOY TU PUTITA RUSA!

Definitivamente lo era, eso y un puto egoísta, porque a partir de ese momento no quiso compartir nunca más a Jean con alguien.

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno lamento la espera pero ya está el capitulo dos, este fic tardaré en actualizarlo, lo haré lentamente porque casi tiene "lime" o "lemon" en casi todos los capítulos y necesito inspiración.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Malestares profundos

 

Yuri siempre pensó que envidiaba a Victor, pues este no solamente tenía un talento indescriptible, sino que también era un ser de luz completamente. Había sido una de las mejores ideas ser coucheado por Victor y Lilia al mismo tiempo, dado que ambos miraban diferentes puntos de la anatomía y flexibilidad de Plisetsky. Respiró profundamente y estiró la pierna de forma horizontal mientras Lilia le miraba, Victor aun estaba perdido y se debía seguramente a la enfermedad que azotaba a Makacchin. Desde hacía un par de meses, Nikiforov y su perro habían estado visitando a varios médicos veterinarios por una enfermedad, Makacchin tenía cáncer. Al igual que en los seres humanos, lo trataron con muchas terapias pero aunque el cáncer era lento, seguía avanzando y el perro había decaído casi de forma abrupta.   
En momentos así, Yuri no deseaba ser Victor bajo ningún punto de vista. Él tenía a su gato y lo amaba, por lo tanto sabía el pesar del hombre ruso a la idea de perder a su gran amigo. Makacchin tenía casi la edad de Yuri, probablemente era unos meses más grande, lo que lo volvía asombroso, no podía nadie creer que ese perro luchara tanto, pero claramente la enfermedad lo iba ganando y consumiendo al igual que su dueño.

−Muy bien Yuri −dijo Lilia aplaudiendo−. Ya estás listo para Canadá, mañana salimos a las seis.

−¿Victor vendrá?

−No, él tiene otras cuestiones −la mujer observó al hombre sentado, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sudorosas−. No te preocupes por Victor, estará bien.

−Hm, de acuerdo −Yuri camina hacia el banco donde se encuentra el peliplata, toma una botella de agua, la abre y bebe su contenido. Victor no hace ningun movimiento, estaba allí en cuerpo pero su mente seguía divagando−. Vitya.

−¿Hm? −levantó la cabeza para ver al rubio.

−Todo estará bien, Makacchin es casi inmortal a mi parecer −una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Victor, tirando la comisura hacia arriba.

−Gracias por tu apoyo, Yuri.

−¿Sabes algo de Yuuri?

−Pues como ves, sigue de viaje con Phichit, ahora están en la india, se tomaron algunas fotos −A Victor le había costado bastante superar lo de Yuuri, pero era algo que ambos habían decidido, se lastimaban mucho y los sentimientos eran confusos y mezclados, para cuando Yuuri decidió volver a ser entrenado por Celestino, Victor lo sintió como una traición pero comprendió que no era buena idea mantener una relación romántica con quien te entrena.

−Bueno −se sienta en la banca, Victor continua con su mirada perdida−. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a comer hoy, tal vez así logro levantarte el ánimo.

−¿Sabes cocinar? −arqueo una ceja con duda.

−No, tonto, iremos a un restaurante −murmura, Victor ablanda su mirada un poco solamente−. A menos que quieras o tengas deseos de comer piroshky.

−Esta bien con cualquier cosa que me cocines, yo creo que si te abrieras a otras cosas a parte del piroshky serías un buen cocinero.

−Tonto −susurró más para si, con un leve sonrojo−. ¿Y ahora donde está Makacchin?

−Con mi madre, en el veterinario, dice que no me encuentro mentalmente preparado para la frase de rigor.

−¿Cuál?

−Hay que......sa....sacrificarlo −los ojos de Victor se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz apenas se escuchó, pero Yuri tuvo suficiente con la imagen para darse cuenta del increíble dolor que albergaba el corazón de Victor. Lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, más de lo que era moralmente aceptable en Rusia, y decidió soltar unas lágrimas por su propia agonía, por su propio malestar, uno muy profundo en su cuerpo.

−Él estará bien, Vitya, lo estará −intentó consolar.

−Yo....yo sé que no hay.....salida −susurró tragándose sus palabras, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta su boca−. Pero él es mi mejor amigo, yo lo he perdido todo en esta vida....Yuri, he perdido mi carrera al retirarme este año, he perdido a Yuuri, he perdido todo lo que fue significante para mí.

−Aun no me pierdes a mi ¿no crees que valgo algo?

−Claro que si Yuri, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? −levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados−. Yuri, tú tienes dieciséis años, aun tienes toda una vida para crecer. Tienes amigos como Otabek, Mila....hasta Seung se ha acercado a ti, lentamente te irás como se fue Yuuri de mi lado y pasaré a ser el viejo jubilado que soy.

−Tonto.

−Makacchin es lo único que me hace sentir util para algo.

−¡Eres util! Eres mi coreógrafo.

−Me gustaría ser tu entrenador algún día....−sonrió tristemente, Yuri suspira, obviamente su entrenador era Yakov, pero sabía que Victor anelaba entrenar a gente talentosa como Yuuri o inclusive como Yurio.

−Algún día, Vitya, algún día −murmuró y se levantó del banco para caminar a la pista−. ¿No vienes a la pista? −. Tal vez te ayude a distenderte.

−No estoy de ánimos, además, espero la llamada de mi madre.

−De acuerdo, suerte con eso.

−Gracias.

Yuri se puso los patines con sus protectores y caminó hacia la pista donde se encontraba Yakov, el hombre estaba pálido como un fantasma y con ojeras, parecía que llevaba varios días sin dormir. Cuando vio a Yuri, retomó el color natural de su cuerpo y señaló la pista, el chico le alcanzó sus protectores. Yuri se deslizó hacia el centro de la pista esperando la entonación de la melodía que habían elegido para él. Respiró profundo y comenzó a deslizarse. Lilia logró llegar a tiempo para ver como los movimientos que habían ensayado se producían en la pista con elegancia y paciencia, Yuri mantenía su cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, atado en una coleta alta mientras giraba en su eje con los brazos alzados. Era una bailarina de teatro clásico, Lilia podía ver la belleza en su cuerpo y su figura, pero algo le hizo sorprenderse. Yuri estaba perdiendo el eje de su rutina y terminó deslizándose por el hielo hasta chocar con la pared. Yakov se alertó y junto a Lilia corrieron hacia esa parte de la pista, Yuri intenta levantarse.

−¿Qué ocurrió?

−Me siento mareado, es como si hubiera dado mil vueltas y veo todo borroso.

−¿No me digas que estas perdiendo la visión? −preguntó Yakov, Lilia negó con la cabeza.

−¿Te enfermaste últimamente?

−No.

−Es mejor ir a ver al médico del complejo deportivo, de esa forma estaremos seguros que no es una enfermedad.

−Estoy bien, es sólo un mareo −comentó el adolescente y se intentó levantar, pero nuevamente toda la pista daba vueltas y no podía sostener la mirada−. ¡Mierda!

−Yuri, no quiero peros, debes visitar a un médico, probablemente tengas baja el azúcar o el hierro, ¿hace cuánto que no te haces un análisis de sangre? −preguntó la mujer con severidad.

−¡Yo que sé!

−No te preocupes, conozco un lugar donde te lo harán rápido, mañana mismo sabremos los resultados, pero tenemos que ir ahora.

−¡No voy a dejar de practicar por un mareo! −exclamó Yuri, estaba harto que se preocuparan tanto por una idiotez.

−Yuri, recuerda que a Makacchin le detectaron el cáncer luego de unos dos años sin ir al veterinario por los olvidos de Victor −habló Yakov.

−Makacchin es un perro.

−Pero está enfermo.

−No tengo cáncer...

−No creo que lo tengas −dijo Lilia−. Pero hay que estar preparados, si tienes la azúcar o el hierro bajo, se puede nivelar con una medicación, anda, ponte las zapatillas y vamos.

Yuri a regañadientes la siguió, salió de la pista y se colocó sus protectores, luego fue al vestuario a cambiarse. Se colocó sus jeans azul oscuro rasgados, su chaqueta de animal print y caminó fuera. Mila y Georgi lo esperaban en la salida, a pesar que ellos no irían también se habían asustado con el golpe que se dio contra la pared.

−Victor se tuvo que ir −comentó Mila−. Pero estuvo aquí hace unos momentos, también está preocupado.

−No hagan tanto drama, no voy a morirme, sólo fue un puto mareo.

−Yuri −Mila lo observa, el rubio sabe lo que quiere decir esa mirada pero no le hace caso.

−No te preocupes, Mila, todo estará bien.

Lilia lo hizo subir a su auto y partieron hacia el hospital. Allí, a Yuri le sacaron sangre y le pidieron el número de contacto a Lilia para poder comunicarles los resultados, de esa forma al llegar a Canadá, podrían comprarle el medicamento apropiado para su malestar. Luego de ser revisado por el pediatra, porque claramente Yuri aun era un niño, éste no detectó nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que probablemente el golpe traería aparejado un moretón y notó una dureza en el bajo vientre que parecía sólo un músculo formado, era claro que se debíado a la gimnasia que el menor tenía que hacer para poder preservar ese cuerpo de ensueños. Inmediatamente luego de que lo revisaran, Yuri fue directo a su departamento y comenzó a cocinar. Quería levantarle el ánimo a Victor y estuvo todo lo que restó de la tarde preparando la comida. Mensajeó al hombre para saber si iría a su departamento y este afirmó, tenía ganas de salir de la casa.

Cuando las ocho de la noche se hizo presente, el timbre sonó y Yuri dejó lo que hacía para ir a atender. La apariencia de Victor era lamentable, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su mirada caída, los párpados le pesaban y aun mantenía restos de lágrimas en su rostro, claramente había llorado todo el camino.

−Vitya....

−Lo van a sacrificar −susurró con la voz quebrada, Yuri abrió sus ojos y notó como se desmoronaba el hombre frente a él, la leyenda viviente, la diva del patinaje. Lo abrazó y lo entró a la casa como pudo, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de descender−. No puedo estar en casa más tiempo....no puedo.

−Lo sé, Vitya, tranquilo...

−Yo....yo quería tener un tiempo más con él, sólo un poco más −su voz iba perdiendo la firmeza, Victor parecía un cachorro herido y vapuleado, por primera vez en años veía a la estrella quebrarse.

−¿Haz llamado a Yuuri?

−Sí....−murmuró−. Él hace años me comentó que tenía un perro, bueno, ya sabes, Vicchan, y este falleció o mejor dicho también tuvieron que dormirlo −se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de su ropa−. Me dijo que hay que ser fuerte y lo mejor sería despedirme de él, Yuuri no pudo hacerlo con Vicchan y fue algo de lo que se arrepintió.

−Claro que si.

−Yuri, por favor, acompáñame a despedirme de Makacchin −Yuri suspira, él tiene que viajar mañana a las seis de la mañana, pero aun así asiente con la cabeza.

−Claro, te acompañaré, pero tú no puedes conducir en ese estado.

−¿Y quien lo hará?

−Yo....yo sé conducir ¿lo recuerdas? Saqué mi permiso hace unos dos meses −Yuri toma las llaves.

Victor se pasó toda el viaje hacia la veterinaria llorando, y Yuri contenía sus propias lágrimas, a pesar que tenía sus propios problemas con Jean, no quería hacer sufrir más a Victor de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Al llegar, fueron a la jaula donde estaba el animal, allí, con la mirada baja, presintiendo la muerte seguramente. Victor estalló en llanto y lo abrazó, mientras el perro lamía sus lágrimas. Era imposible no llorar ante tan cruel escena. El perro le miró, probablemente rogando jamás separarse de su dueño, pero era imposible, para eso debía seguir sufriendo las terapias crueles y el dolor punzante en su cuerpo, a Makacchin no le importaba el dolor si podía estar con su amo felizmente. Victor no dejaría que el animal sufra por más tiempo.

−Makacchin −susurró muy cerca de él, besándolo−. Recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño cachorrito, te gustaba jugar con mis medias ¿lo recuerdas?

−¡Guaf! −el perro ladró como pudo, su tono era desgarrante.

−Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, Makacchin, lo tendré siempre en mi corazón, eres mi único amigo, el único que no me ha abandonado pero ahora es momento de decirte adiós.....Makacchin, tengo un dolor muy profundo en mi cuerpo, pensé que serías inmortal −su voz se quiebra, necesita respirar pero las lágrimas se lo impiden. Se abraza al peludo animal y le llena de besos. Yuri no puede evitar llorar también.

−¡Guaf! −nuevamente la voz desgarradora de Makacchin se hizo presente.

Yuri decide que también debe despedirse del perro, aunque mucho tiempo no han estado juntos y probablemente no lo hubieran estado, porque Yuri prefería a los gatos, pero Makacchin era un ser de luz y claramente merecía una buena despedida. Se acercó, haciendo que el perro reaccionara y levantara la cabeza, cosa que le extrañó a Victor. Makacchin se acerca y le olfatea, pero no cualquier sitio, su nariz se clavó en el vientre del más joven.

−Makacchin, espero que descanses tranqui....Makacchin −el perro no daba importancia a nada y solamente olfateaba esa zona mientras movía su cola enérgicamente. Victor observó a Yuri sin comprender.

−¿Qué ocurre?

−No lo sé ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? −comentó Yuri, Victor acarició al animal que lentamente se despegó de Yuri para apoyar su cabeza en las piernas del chico, mirando el vientre.

−Algo le pasa.

−No sé que será....−susurró, pero cuando lo tocó para seguir hablando, el perro ya había muerto−. ¿Makacchin? ¿Makacchin?

−......Ma....−la voz de Victor desapareció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Yuri no había dormido nada esa noche luego del fallecimiento del perro, por lo que llegó al aeropuerto con unas enormes ojeras. Lilia bufó, los artistas deben dormir bien o al menos eso pensaba, pero era imposible cuando un amigo como Victor había perdido a su tan amada mascota. Lo único feliz que pudo surgir de esto es que no había sido por parte de los médicos, la muerte fue natural, por lo que Makacchin descansó en paz. Yuri le había pedido a Yakov que se quedara con Victor esta vez, Lilia sería su entrenadora oficial en el Skate canadá.  
El viaje fue largo y cansador, pero una vez el avión aterrizo, Yuri pudo soltar un suspiro y acomodarse la ropa. Los teléfonos podían volver a estar en funcionamiento, lo que hizo que Lilia prendiera el suyo y viera una llamada perdida del cuerpo médico. Inmediatamente apenas tuvo señal llamó mientras bajaban del avión y esperaban las valijas. Como la de Yuri era muy especial (animal print) no tuvo inconvenientes en encontrarla, pero la de Lilia era ordinaria.

El teléfono sonó durante varios minutos hasta que contestaron del otro lado. Yuri miraba las valijas mientras, esperando la de Lilia sin mucho éxito.

−Bien, ¿qué resultados tienen? −la mujer cruzó uno de sus brazos por el pecho mientras escuchaba del otro lado el médico especialista.

Las facciones de la mujer iban cambiando en cada minuto que pasaba mientras el médico le decía lo que habían detectado en el examen de sangre. Yuri al fin encontró la valija de Lilia y la tomó, para luego ir con ella.

−¡Lilia, ya encontré tu....! −pero encontró a una mujer pálida con el teléfono en la mano, casi muerta en vida. −. ¿Lilia?

−Yuri....−la mujer corta la llamada y mira con enojo al muchacho, el cual no puede con su asombro−. ¿Desde cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales?

−¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? Yo no...

−A menos que seas la virgen María y el espíritu santo te haya embarazado, dudo que no hayas tenido relaciones Yuri ¡dímelo!

El menor de edad, Yuri Plisetsky, da dos pasos hacia atrás ante la abrupta noticia. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el perro que olía su vientre, el doctor hablándole sobre la dureza del mismo y los pequeños desmayos que alguna vez tuvo. Ahora Lilia sabía un oscuro secreto y no tardaría en saberlo todo el mundo. Gracias a dios cuando Lilia habló con él ya nadie se encontraba en la sección de valijas, y el próximo vuelo acababa de llegar, por lo que la gente aun no había descendido.   
Yuri no pudo evitar en sentir más profundamente el malestar, se cubrió con vergüenza la cara y sollozó frente a la mujer, la cual seguía mirándolo con severidad y no ablandaba sus facciones. Yuri seguía siendo un niño y no podría enfrentar esto. Su vida y su cuerpo estaban en un colapso constante y ahora era peor, Yuri estaba esperando un bebé del amor de su vida, de su amante, del hombre que no lo ama y que sóolo quiere tener sexo con él. Se ahogó en su llanto y la mujer apoyó su mano en la espalda para darle consuelo, un consuelo que era difícil de otorgar.

−Puedes decirme al menos ¿qué ocurrió? −Yuri no quería hablar, le pidió que esperara hasta llegar al hotel y así lo hizo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cómodos en la habitación, Yuri no podía huir más a la realidad y le contó todo. Le contó esa primera noche con Jean hace un año, le contó las visitas clandestinas y que tenían sexo cada vez que podían, que en algunas oportunidades cuando dijo estar enfermo en realidad estaba en Canadá follando con Jean, que este le había sido infiel a su novia varias veces y sospechaba que a su vez, Jean le era infiel a él, porque en definitiva no era nada más que su amante. Lilia intentó consolar al chico abrazándolo, dándole todo su amor y apoyo, intentando contenerlo, pero definitivamente no podía más con su cuerpo.

−Aparte de adolescentes, los dos son estúpidos −comentó Lilia, estaba parada frente a Yuri con los brazos cruzados en su pecho−. Son lo suficientemente adultos para ponerla, pero no para cuidarse, par de idiotas....

−Lo siento, Lilia.

−¿Y Jean? ¿Qué ocurré con él?

−A mi.....no sé que me pasa con él −golpea con su puño el colchón−. El muy maldito me trata bien, pero luego me dice que sóolo somos amantes....esto es una mierda.

−¿Y qué piensas hacer con esta noticia?

−No lo sé. Nada supongo.

−¿Nada? Jean debe saber.

−No debe saber, esto es cosa mía y descuido mío.

−No, él metió su cosa dentro tuyo, él también tenía que cuidarse.

−Yo le decía que me cuidaba con anticonceptivos, pero sólo fue durante una temporada, cuando me di cuenta que hacían que mi piel se resecara y el pelo se me caía, entonces deje de tomarlas.

−Eso no esta bien Yuri, debiste consultar a un especialista para que te de una pastilla para eso.

−Lo siento, soy tan, tan estúpido....−se cubre el rostro nuevamente.

−Ahora entiendo por qué de tus mareos, pero mi pregunta es.... ¿piensas abortar, Yuri?

−¿Se puede hacer eso?

−¡Claro que se puede, hijo! Iremos mañana mismos a consultar a un obstetra y vemos que nos dice....−suspira−. Tienes suerte que sea legal el aborto en canadá.

−¿Podemos pedir una cita para hoy mismo?

−No Yuri, hoy tienes que descansar, el viaje fue abrumador, pero mañana mismo iremos al médico y vemos que ocurre, mientras tanto, descansa.

−Gracias, Lilia.

−Y no vuelvas a cometer la misma estupidez. Tú y Leroy me volverán loca −gruñó la mujer.

Yuri se acomodó en su cama y tomó el celular para ver las redes sociales. Suspiró, no sabía si sería buena idea contarle a alguien de su embarazo, dado que si mañana abortaba no sería positivo para nada. Pero a la vez necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, Yuuri, Victor, Otabek, cualquiera. ¡Mila! Ella sabía de su relación con Jean, por lo cual no tendría que explicarle. Marcó el número de la chica y esperó que atendiera.

−¿Hola, Yuri?, ¿sabes qué hora es aquí?

−Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

−Sí −gruñó, la chica se levantó en su bata rosa y cabello con ruleros, su novio el deportista de Jockey se movió en la cama y ella tuvo que salir del cuarto−. ¿Qué quieres?

−Mila, ¿estas sentada?

−Sí −se sienta en la silla.

−Bien.....ehm....estoy embarazado.

−¿Qué? −a la chica casi se le cae el teléfono−. ¿Cómo que estás embarazado?

−Que tengo un conjunto de células combinadas que crecen en mi vientre.

−¡Ya sé que es un embarazo, idiota! Mi pregunta es... ¿cómo? O mejor dicho ¿en qué demonios pensabas? Yo te diré en que pensaban ¡en nada! Tú y Leroy son unos calenturientos.

−Ya deja de gritarme, no te lo conté para que te pongas histérica....me acabo de enterar hace unas horas y mañana voy al médico a que me lo saquen.

−¿Vas a abortar?

−Sí.

−¿Estás seguro, Yuri?

−¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que estoy seguro! Tengo dieciséis años En unos tres meses cumplo diecisiete y no quiero ser "mamá" a esa edad...

−Bueno Yuri, tu mismo haz dicho que siempre haces las cosas que te dice el resto, por ejemplo la relación con Jean lo aceptaste porque él lo quiso así, pero tú no, no me sorprendería que esto fuera que alguien más no quiere al bebé y tú renuncies a él.

−¡No está en discusión! Yo no quiero a esta cosa.

−Bueno, si es así entonces buena suerte con eso.

−Gracias Mila, te llamaré mañana cuando esta cosa ya no esté dentro mío... ¿de acuerdo?

−De acuerdo −sonrió tristemente−. Bueno, espero que eso te haga feliz.

−Claro que me hará feliz. Nos vemos.

−Nos vemos −la chica colgó.

Yuri se quedó un rato pensativo, tratando de racionalizar lo que Mila le había dicho por teléfono. Colocó una mano en su vientre, mañana ya no habría nada allí dentro y aunque se sentía aliviado, también creía que había algo de Jean dentro suyo, que ese amor que sentía estaba siendo recompensado por dios sabe que dios y que él no era nadie para impedirle a esa vida crecer felizmente. ¡No! Estaba seguro que si ese niño nacía, sería completamente infeliz. Con una "madre" adolescente y un padre a miles de kilómetros que no sabe nada de él.

Decidió que lo mejor era dormir, mañana enfrentaría la cruel realidad.

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, espero que no hayan llorado tanto como yo ;w;

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YURI!!! Ya en japón es primero de marzo.

 


	4. Bebé

Se despertó pasada las cinco de la tarde por todo el hablerío puertas para afuera de su habitación. Lilia le comentaba a Yakov por teléfono la “buena nueva” o como llamaban irónicamente a su reciente embarazo. Se levantó y fregó sus ojos un poco, miró el horario en su reloj del celular y suspiró, se levantó, llevaba unos shorts bastante cortos y una camiseta. El aire caliente de las estufas del cuarto de hotel estaba encendidas a toda potencia dado al frío que azotaba en Canadá. Yuri arrastró sus piernas hacia la puerta y la abrió, solamente para escuchar como Lilia cortaba la llamada de forma brusca y miraba al menor. Lo revisó de arriba abajo, el vientre no se le notaba y suponía que aun tendrían varios meses antes de ocultarlo completamente. Con Yuri fuera de las pistas, todos preguntarían. Pero aun con pocos meses de embarazo, era un riesgo si quería o no conservar al bebé.  
Lilia se sentía frustrada, ¿qué había pasado que Yuri se había descuidado tanto? El menor comprendía muy bien el uso de su cuerpo y no podía entender como era posible que no supiera las consecuencias.

−Ya conseguí turno con un muy confiable médico de aquí −comentó la mujer mientras Yuri intentaba espabilarse−. ¿Cómo te sientes?

−Mejor, pero con nauseas.

−¿Solías tener nauseas antes?

−A veces −murmuró tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

−También tengo otra noticia para ti −susurró−. Tal vez algo más agradable. Otabek Altin esta en el lobby.

−¿Otabek? ¡Cierto que él también está en el Skate Canadá este año! −la sonrisa se acentuó, Otabek era su amigo y además se llevaba bastante bien con la pareja del mismo, Seung, que seguramente ahora estaba compitiendo en EUA.

−Si quieres ir a verlo, pero ponte algo más cómodo −señaló la mujer.

Yuri se coloca unos vaqueros, una camista con logo de un tigre y corre por los pasillos hacia el lobby del hotel. Otabek siempre era muy callado y no era para menos, no tenía el celular anexado como la mayoría de los patinadores, en cambio, leía un libro sentado en uno de los sillones. Cuando Yuri lo vio se lanzó prácticamente hacia él y lo abrazó fraternalmente. Otabek no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de muestras de afecto por parte de Yuri, pero aun así sonrió y le acarició el cabello como si estuviera confortando a un niño pequeño. Escuchó un suave sollozo, como murmullo, e inmediatamente lo separó para mirarle los ojos. Yuri estaba llorando.

−Yuri, ¿qué te ocurre?

−Estoy feliz de verte −masculló, tragándose el llanto. Otabek arquea la ceja, algo no estaba bien.

−Yuri, ¿ocurre algo contigo? Estás más sensible.

−Son las putas hormonas −comentó separándose y sentándose junto a él en el sillón−. Me alegra tanto tener a alguien con quien hablar, dado que Mila se encuentra en el Skate de America.

−Seung también, nos encontraremos a medio camino −dijo Otabek cruzando los brazos−. Haremos unos días de turismo antes de irnos a japón por la NHK.

−Oh, yo tengo que ir a Rusia −murmuró tirando su cabellera hacia atrás. Otabek probablemente no lo notó en ese momento, pero Yuri se encontraba mucho más suave y sensible, además que temblaba ligeramente y su palidez se notaba aun más.

−Yuri ¿quieres tomar algo en la cafetería de en frente? Podremos ponernos al corriente, lo último que supe de ti fue esa foto en instagram.

−Oh, hace un mes la subí, ¿no subí nada más después de eso? −Yuri se levanta, Otabek lo imita y ambos salen del hotel para cruzar la calle y terminar en la cafetería de en frente.

Era un local agradable, con hermosas cortinas de colores. Las mesas eran de madera, algarrobo seguramente por el color y la dureza, además que las sillas estaban talladas con formas increíbles, revestidas con tela pintada de flores y manteles adornados. Parecía de esas casitas de dulces que uno lee en los cuentos, demasiado color para Yuri, pero aunque Otabek no se sentía cómodo y creyó que su amigo tampoco lo estaría, Yuri miraba todo y suspiraba, como si encontrara ternura en cada pequeño detalle, principalmente observando las servilletas amarillas que tenían forma de patitos o pollitos.

−Yuri, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

−¿Hm? ¿Sobre qué? −preguntó el menor, Otabek tira su cabellera hacia atrás, no sabía como intentar acercarse a Yuri, últimamente estaba muy raro y sabía que todo había empezado luego del Grand Prix del año pasado.

−¿Es con respecto a lo que pasó en Canadá el año pasado, no?

−¿Eh? −Yuri miró a Otabek, ¿cómo era posible que ese tipo le leyera la mente tan nítido?

−De alguna forma, a pesar que nos conocimos mucho después, siento que no estas siendo completamente honesto conmigo, Yuri −rasca su cabeza, intenta pensar como preguntarle sin volver loco al más joven−. Creo que tiene que ver con el año pasado.

−Agh, creo que si no te digo lo terminarás averiguando, además que Mila es una boca floja.

−¿Bien?

−Estoy embarazado −los ojos de Otabek se abrieron, a menos que sea la virgen María y el espíritu santo le haya embarazado, dudaba que no hubiera penetración en esa relación.

−¿Cómo….? Quiero decir, ya sé “como”, pero, no comprendo ¿tienes pareja?

−Creo que esa es la mejor parte −murmuró con decepción−. No tengo pareja, en realidad es una relación de amantes.

−¿Amantes?

−Con JJ −esta vez Otabek comprendió, todo cuadraba perfectamente. El skate Canadá, el cambio de actitud de Yuri cuando esta cerca del chico y ahora el embarazo.

−Jean, ¿y él sabe?

−Claro que no, me desharé de esta cosa mañana y todo quedará en una anécdota.

−¿Aborto? −Otabek rasca su barbilla, intenta analizar la situación−. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

−¡Claro!

−¿Sabes que si tienes más de un mes de embarazo, te tienen que abrir y hacerte un raspado? −indicó Otabek, Yuri le miró con espanto.

−¿Abrirme?

−Claro que sí, si el bebé tiene al menos más de un mes, probablemente no puedas deshacerte de él con una pastilla, por lo que tendrán que…

−No me hables, espero tener menos de un mes, no quiero que me abran…−niega con la cabeza.

−Bueno, tendrán que hacerlo para sacarte al bebé.

−Sí, ya lo sé −gruñó−. Mejor tomemos un poco de té, esta conversación me dará nauseas.

−De acuerdo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de la conversación con Otabek, Yuri se fue a su cuarto a descansar hasta mañana, gracias a dios tendría las prácticas recién el lunes, por lo que podía descansar el fin de semana. Su cabeza debió haber trabajado toda la noche, porque los sueños fueron subiendo su tenor a medida que ocurrían. Soñó con el día que él creyó concibió a su bebé o al feto ese que tenía incrustado en su estómago o lo que fuera que sea, soñó en lo dulce que había sido y en lo descuidado que era, soñó en como Jean le rompió el corazón a escucharlo hablar con Isabella y que probablemente no faltaría mucho antes que se volvieran a arreglar. Desde que Yuri era amante de Jean, llevaban al menos cinco rompimientos fuertes de los cuales a la semana regresaban. Soñó también como su bebé iba tomando forma en su mente, sus manitas pequeñas y pálidas, sus ojos azul intenso y su mirada dulce, reprimida por las lágrimas. El incipiente cabello rubio que iba creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo como si fuera una película rápida. Ese niño tenía vida y entendía….al menos eso creía Yuri.

Se levantó a las siete de la mañana, no pudo dormir más, entonces tomó su celular y colocó sus audífonos para escuchar música. El estómago se le revolvía, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y otra vez las malditas hormonas azotaban todo su cuerpo. Lo mejor sería dejar de escuchar el tema de su rutina corta y colocar algo más movido, para no entristecerse, pero no podía, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su respiración se ahogaba. Tomó mejor el celular y comenzó a mirar las redes sociales. Desde que su perro murió hace unos días, Victor no había subido nada a sus redes sociales, pero en la última foto con Makacchin, habían centenares de mensajes y las redes sociales habían estallado por el amado perro del rey del patinaje sobre hielo, Se preguntaba si Victor estaba bien y decidió mandarle un mensaje, a lo que este contestó con una llamada.

−Vitya −murmuró, el hombre intenta reírse del otro lado pero sólo le sale un suspiro de la boca−. ¿Cómo estás?

−Bien, supongo −susurró, luego respiró profundo−. ¿Cuándo me dirías lo del bebé?

−No sé, no lo pensé, todo es reciente −susurró mirando el techo−. Soy tan estúpido.

−Lo eres.

−¿Qué debo hacer? Ayer estaba tan convencido de querer sacármelo, pero luego de hablar con Mila y Beka, ya no estoy tan seguro.

−Yuri −hizo una pausa−. Yo perdí a mi perro hace muy poco…

−Pero Makacchin es….era tu compañero.

−Lo sé, pero ese bebé también lo será −Se notaba que Victor no estaba a favor de la muerte de su bebé, pero Yuri mordió su labio interno para no pensar−. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

−De todo −susurra−. De no ser lo suficiente para él o ella, de…..criarlo mal, del parto….

−Todos tenemos miedo, mi mamá tenía diecinueve años cuando me tuvo −explicó Victor−. Creo que hizo un buen trabajo conmigo.

−Tonto −rio bajito y se dio vuelta en la cama−. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

−Creo que Jean debe estar ahí.

−¿Estás loco? Si Jean no……..−se detuvo−. ¿Cómo sabes lo de Jean? Y ¿cómo sabes lo del bebé?

−Yakov.

−Maldito viejo chismoso.

−En realidad lo gritó, estaba hablando con Lilia cuando yo pasé por su oficina y bueno, me enteré de todo. De tu relación clandestina con Jean Jacques Leroy, de tu embarazo reciente, de la posibilidad de aborto.

−¿Y qué dice Yakov?

−Que harás bien en sacártelo. Tú y Jean no tienen la mentalidad suficiente para ser padres.

−Como si él lo tuviera.

−Yakov nunca tuvo hijos, a decir verdad tú serás el primero de la federación rusa que tendrá un bebé, si decides tenerlo, claro.

−No lo sé.

−¿Le haz dicho a tu abuelo? ¿O a tu madre acaso?

−No, no saben. Mamá esta viviendo en New Orleáns, seguramente si le digo, se viajará todo el camino a Montreal y no tengo ganas de verla aun.

−Entiendo.

−Y mi abuelo es muy viejo, no quiero que se haga mala sangre por esto, además, no sé si lo conservaré.

−Yuri, acabo de perder una vida, no pierdas tú una.

−¿Por qué quieres que lo conserve?

−Por qué Makacchin lo quería −Yuri recuerda que el perro se puso muy mimoso con él cuando se enteró del bebé, aun cuando siquiera él lo sabía−. Creo que es una llamada de Makacchin para nosotros, debemos contestarla.

−Tonto, no digas eso −unas lágrimas descienden de sus ojos−. ¡Putas hormonas de mierda!

−Yuri.

−Ya estoy harto, hablaré con el médico hoy y…..veré que hacer, no puedo decidirme.

−Sé que harás lo correcto.

−No me digas eso, tonto −gruñó−. Que tengas un buen día.

−Tú también Yuri.

Lilia entró al cuarto al escuchar tanto parloteo, notó que Yuri estaba despierto y prendió la luz. El menor se levantó y entre ambos eligieron la ropa para ir al médico. Lilia le explicó que probablemente le darían unas pastillas abortivas, era lo único que funcionaba en hombres, pero debido a la cantidad de días del gestante, podía funcionar o no. Si tenía más de un mes o un mes, probablemente no funcionara. Si tenía menos de un mes (dos o tres semanas) puede que funcionara pero no era garantía de nada.  
Decidió entonces colocarse la ropa de siempre, sus pantalones de jean, sus zapatillas revestidas con tela de animal print, su camiseta manga larga con capucha que traía dibujado un tigre y su campera clásica con estampado de animal print también, todo un adolescente rebelde. Sabía que si conservaba al bebé, pronto tendría que ponerle tirantes a ese vaquero.

 

Yuri se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera mientras Lilia llenaba las planillas, el lugar estaba desértico salvo por lagunas que otras mujeres embarazadas, a punto de tener o con dos o tres hijos alrededor. El rubio no se imaginaba para nada esas escenas en su vida y negaba con la cabeza, despejando dudas. Volteó a ver el televisor donde obviamente, dado a que estaban en Canadá, se hablaba del Grand Prix y el Skate Canadá. La imagen de Jean-Jacques Leroy apareció ampliamente, mostrando su simpatía y destreza. Uno de los niños con su mamá, se levantó de la silla y señaló emocionado.

−Mira mami −dijo el pequeño, Yuri lo miró y luego se perdió en los ojos de Leroy. ¿Por qué el maldito hijo de puta era tan llamativo?

−Parece que el Grand Prix está por empezar, me pregunto que ocurrirá este año.

Era la segunda vez que le tocaba ir a Canadá, tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, estaba seguro que esta vez se alzaría en el podio con todas las medallas de oro, le ganaría la apuesta a Victor. Esta vez aunque Victor había participado en otras competencias menores, el que su perro estuviera enfermo lo bajó completamente del Grand Prix y había decidido retirarse. Yuuri estaría nuevamente en la copa Rostelecom este año, pero también participaría del NHK junto a Otabek y Seung.   
En la pantalla, pasaban los mejores saltos de Jean en las nacionales, justo unos días antes que viajara a Rusia para estar con él, se veía tan guapo y realmente amable, parecía que nadie podía contra él, era simplemente el rey JJ. Tocó su vientre, aquí tenía a su heredero, al de Jean, y también al suyo. Pero un gusto amargo llegó a la boca del joven Ruso pensando en ello.

−Listo −comentó Lilia sentándose junto a él−. Ya verás que todo pasará, sólo una pastilla y adiós problemas, podrás volver a la normalidad.

−Lilia−susurró el chico y le miró a los ojos−. ¿Y si eso no ocurre? ¿Y si tengo más de un mes?

−¿Sabes cuando lo gestaste?

−Lo sé −susurró mordiéndose el labio interno−. Porque no suelo verme a menudo con él, sino tengo un mes y medio, tengo cinco meses o estoy embarazado del espíritu santo.

−No tienes panza de cinco meses, Yuri, ni tampoco eres virgen para que sea el espiritu santo −gruñó Lilia−. Entonces puede que las pastillas no funcionen, aunque sería muy arriesgado operarte ahora.

−¿Operarme?

−Para el aborto, querido ¿acaso me escuchas? −Yuri estaba perdido entre la conversación y la televisión.

−Lo siento, estoy algo mareado con todo esto.

−¡Yuri Plisetsy! −el doctor lo llamo y recien en ese momento las mujeres alzaron la mirada para ver al rubio, este intentó ocultar su rostro pero era imposible, ¿qué hacía Yuri en un lugar así?

Lilia entró, tal vez no debió haber puesto el nombre del joven, aunque hubiera pocas personas. Yuri ingresó al consultorio, allí había un vaso de agua y una pastilla, el hombre se sentó en su silla y miró la ficha de Yuri de arriba abajo, también observó al chico, era muy joven y bastante delgado, un embarazo podría ser de riesgo en alguien tan joven.

−Muy bien, repasaré tus datos ¿de acuerdo? −comentó el hombre, se colocó sus lentes y leyó−. Nombre: Yuri Plisetsky, edad: 16 años. Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de marzo del 2001. Lugar de nacimiento: Moscú, Rusia. Tipo de sangre: B. Medida: 1.68 mts, Peso: 45 kg, Enfermedades: No, alergias: No, operaciones: No, implantes: No, enfermedades hereditarias: No. Bien Yuri, veo que te hiciste un examen de sangre hace unos días.

−Sí.

−Me lo pasaron vía correo electrónico −dijo el hombre buscando en su computadora−. ¿Hace cuanto que mantienes relaciones sexuales?

−Un año.

−¿Desde los quince?

−Sí, más o menos.

−Protección.

−Al principio condón, luego solo anticonceptivos y recientemente nada, por eso tengo este “pequeño problema”.

−¿Hace cuanto haz dejado de usar anticonceptivos?

−Hace unos ocho meses más o menos.

−¿Cuántas veces lo haz hecho desde entonces? −Yuri se sonrojó, no sabía si era de vergüenza o ira.

−¡Qué le importa!

−Yuri −regañó Lilia.

−Bueno, no las cuento, no cuento todas las veces que me la pone ¿sabes?

−¿Pero un promedio? −preguntó el hombre, Yuri suspira.

−Pues hace ocho meses fueron cinco…..hace cinco meses fueron diez y hace un mes y medio fueron unas doce −Lilia miraba sorprendida al muchacho, tenía dieciséis años, realmente esos dos eran resistentes, sobre todo porque tenía en claro que Jean había estado menos de una semana en Rusia y doce veces era al menos dos veces al día.

−¿Cuántos años tiene el papá del bebé?

−¿Debe saberlo? −cuestionó Yuri a Lilia, esta afirma.

−No en realidad, pero me gustaría saber.

−Veinte.

−De acuerdo −se levanta,  toma la pastilla y se la entrega a Yuri−. Esta pastilla es abortiva, es decir, la tomas y en unos dos o tres días el bebé se desintegrará, ya que tiene una sustancia que no es dañina para el cuerpo pero que puede matar las células del nuevo bebé. Si el niño tiene más de un mes, no ocurrirá nada.

−Pero….−mira la pastilla.

−Anda Yuri, tómala.

−No sé, ¿puedo pensarlo?

−Yuri, no es un perro lo que vas a tener, es un niño, con un niño viene todas las responsabilidades que tú por tu carrera y edad no puedes obtener.

−Yo…..no sé si quiera hacer esto −deja la pastilla en la mesa.

−Yuri, no tienes opción, tu carrera está en juego….sino tomas la decisión ahora, probablemente no puedas participar de la copa del mundo, ni de exhibiciones que tenemos que cerrar.

−¡Pues no la cerremos! −miró a Lilia−. Lilia, no puedo hacer esto.

−Yuri −susurró, suspira y le acaricia la cabeza−. De acuerdo, está bien.

−¿Qué harán entonces?

−Supongo que pedir un turno para la obstetra. ¿Sabe si atiende hoy?

−Sí, en la recepción le darán un turno −se levanta y estrecha la mano tanto de Yuri como de Lilia−. Suerte con ese bebé.

−Gracias −Yuri salió, aun estaba conmovido pero no dijo nada.

−Yuri −Lilia salió del consutorio pero no se dirigió a la sala de espera−. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

−Sí.

−Dejaste ir tu oportunidad, ahora deberás hacerte responsable ¿bien? −el chico asintió−. Debemos comprarte ácido fólico y vitaminas….−le levanta la mirada−. ¡Oye! No quiero ver esa cara, esta decisión es tuya.

−Sí, lo es.

−¿Cuidarás a ese bebé?

−Sí.

−Será tu responsabilidad.

−Lo será….

−Y tendrás que decirle a Jean −esta vez, Yuri prestó toda su atención hacia la mujer, mirándola con asombro ¿a Jean?

−No, a Jean no.

−Sí, a Jean si, no puedes traer al mundo a un bebé sin que el padre tenga un mínimo de saber sobre la criatura. ¿Qué pasaría si se entera de otro lado? ¿Hm? ¿En algún momento tu panza se verá?

−Pero…

−Un bebé se hace de a dos, y como él tuvo las ganas de meterla dentro, tu tienes que ser responsable y decirle lo que ocurrió ¿lo harás?

−No sé.

−Yuri…

−¡Déjame pensarlo!

−Tú y tus “déjame pensarlo” me tienen cansada, un bebé no es un chiste ni minimamente una cosa a la que das de comer.

−¡Ya entendí! −caminaron hacia la recepción.

−Iré a pedir un turno al obstetra, luego iremos a la farmacia por ácido fólico.

−Sí, sí, vieja −gruñó Yuri caminando hacia la puerta, pero su vista estaba aun en Lilia cuando chocó con alguien−. Oye, fijate por dónde….

−Hada rusa −la voz lo descontroló, increíblemente era cierto, giró la cabeza para ver al muchacho canadiense parado frente a él, con esa típica sonrisa de superioridad−. Que gusto verte.

−Jean…

−¿Qué haces en el hospital?

Yuri tragó de su propia saliva mientras veía entrar a Nathalie y Alain Leroy junto a su hijo, sus labios se resecaron y sus piernas temblaban. No podía, no ahora, no en esta situación, por lo que sólo negó y lo ignoró, continuó su camino hasta que desapareció de la vista dejando a un Jean completamente confundido. Yuri se dio cuenta en ese momento, que no sería capaz de decirle a Jean sobre el bebé.

****

****Continuará.** **

¡Y acá el maldito capitulo 3! Como saben lo empecé y termine hoy, tuve algunas ideas mientras viajaba del trabajo a casa, espero les haya gustado y si no pos que pena jajajajaja.


	5. Skate Canada

 

Durante la mañana del domingo, veinticuatro horas antes de ir a la pista en Montreal, Yuri se levanta con un serio dolor de cabeza. Lilia decidió ir a preparar algunas cosas mientras consultaba doctores y le había dejado un desayuno rico en fibra y su tableta de ácido fólico en la mesa junto a un vaso de agua. Odiaba esa porquería. Nunca podía tragar la pastilla entera y al masticarla sabía condenadamente mal, aun así se sentó en la silla junto al desayuno, sacó una de las pequeñas pastillas y tomó una de color naranja para llevársela a la boca. Luego bebió grandes cantidades de agua para pasarla.  
Había una gran variedad de frutas, kasha y leche, Lilia era muy estricta con su dieta ahora que estaba embarazado, además que la noche anterior estuvieron hablando sobre los riesgos que habían al realizar un deporte tan arriesgado como el patinaje artístico en competencia nacional estando de un mes y medio.

Naturalmente tenía que hacer reposo, comer saludable, tomar mucha agua y seguir las indicaciones del médico. Casi no entrenaba para no ponerse en peligro y su rutina no era tan arriesgada. Habían hablado actualmente con los organizadores y jueces con respecto a la complejidad, pero claramente no iban a tener indulgencia con él por su embarazo, si quería retirarse aun estaba a tiempo, pero Yuri Plisetsky no perdía retirándose, él tenía que hacerlo en la pista.   
Otabek se enteró el mismo día que Yuri había conservado al bebé y claramente se encontraba feliz por la noticia, debía conservarla para si, puesto que Yuri no estaba dispuesto a ventilarla, ni la sombra de Otabek tenía que saber sobre esa información de ser posible, hasta ahora un grupo escueto de personas lo sabía, entre ellas: Yakov, Lilia, el médico, Mila, Otabek y Victor. Ninguno había hablado con otras personas para ser exacto y esperaba que se mantuviera así.

El desayuno fue delicioso y Yuri se acarició la panza por el provecho, se sentía dura y un poco hinchada, pero aun tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse antes del cuarto o quinto mes, cuando comenzara a notarse aun más.

Estaba dispuesto a levantar los trastes, aun llevaba la ropa de dormir y no se había bañado, la musculosa azulada y los shorts negros llevaban al menos dos días usados, no tenía otra opción que meterlos al lavarropas, pero su acción del día fue interrumpida cuando escuchó los golpes de la puerta. Inmediatamente fue a atender sin siquiera preguntar quien era, llevándose una increíble sorpresa.

Allí frente a él se encontraba Jean Jacques Leroy, oriundo de Canadá y padre de su primer –y esperaba que así fuera–, único hijo. Los labios de Yuri se separaron pero no pronunció ninguna palabra hasta que Leroy avanzó, se adentró al cuarto solamente para cerrar la puerta tras él y tomó a Yuri de la cintura chocándolo suavemente contra la pared y colocándose prácticamente encima.

–Hace más de un mes que no te toco y me estoy volviendo loco –susurró muy cerca de su oído, dejandole ligeros besos en el cuello.

–J...Jean....Lilia puede volver en cualquier momento –lo intentó separar, pero el hombre era mucho más alto y fuerte que él.

–Vamos, no me digas que no me extrañaste –la sonrisa de Leroy estaba más amplia, se separó un poco para perderse en el cuerpo del joven, seguía tan apetecible como siempre, con esas delgadas y finas piernas que amaba separar para tenerlas enredadas en sus caderas.

–Claro que te extrañé, idiota –murmuró mirando para otro lado–. Ocurre que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y debo entrenar y....

–Shhh....–silenció colocándole un dedo sobre los labios–. No digas más, déjame disfrutar un poco de ti antes de volver a la realidad.

–Con una condición –indicó Yuri, parecía molesto, Jean no lo había visto así desde que se peleaban en el GP.

–¿Cuál?

–Quiero que me dejes besarte.

–¿Besarme? –preguntó sorprendido, lo sacaron completamente de su zona de confort.

–Sí ¿tienes algo que decir?

–Bueno, creo que ya hablamos eso de los besos.

–¡Vamos Jean! Llevamos un puto año juntos, déjame siquiera besarte una vez...–señaló el muchacho, Jean no parecía muy a gusto, pero sabía que terminaría cediendo–. No quiero morirme virgen de los labios.

–No eres virgen de esos labios, cariño, si supiera el mundo lo bien que la chupas.

–¡No hablo de eso, idiota! –gruñó, Yuri relajó sus hombres, se sentía un poco mareado–. Déjame aunque sea besar una vez.

–Hmmm...–Jean cruzó los brazos, ésto le parecía raro pero no intentó cuestionarlo

Jean se relamió la boca y tomó el rostro de Yuri para besarlo suavemente, apenas era un roce, pero eso debía ser suficiente para el chico que acababa de experimentar su primer beso real, Yuri no quería ese tipo de halagos, él quería un beso de verdad apasionado porque si esa noche iba a decirle las verdades a Jean y se iba a declarar formalmente, al menos quería experimentar todas las sensaciones que pudiera con él. Sin dudarlo y mientras Jean le besaba como un niño, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para lamer los dientes del hombre mayor, haciéndolo despertar de la ensoñación y separarse.

–No me trates como un imbécil –gritó Yuri–. Quiero un beso de verdad.

Jean arqueó la ceja y suspiró mientras sonreía, **_¿qué se le iba a hacer?_**

Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento y Yuri lo guió al cuarto donde dormía él solo, la cama era pequeña, pero ellos siempre se habían adaptado a cualquier superficie, por lo que no fue distinto esa vez. Se desnudaron e hicieron el amor, al menos así Yuri quería llamarlo mientras era penetrado y besado por todo el cuerpo, esta vez incluyendo sus labios, nueva experiencia que le hacía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.   
Montreal era un lugar hermoso, la vista era preciosa y podía notarse en la ventana abierta que tenía Yuri de su balcón, mientras las pieles rozaban fuertemente y le hacían gemir hasta la gloria. Arañó la espalda de su hombre, la besó, la mordió, adoraba tener a Jean para él, pero sabía que era efímero, como la arena que se resbala por los dedos, y siempre que llega el clímax, acaba todo en el suelo, como ellos, como su pasión, enredados entre las sábanas, deslizándose por el suelo luego de caer de la cama. Claramente el mayor golpe se lo llevó Jean, pues protegía a Yuri con su cuerpo. Luego de un rato y mucho sudor derramado, quedan acostados en el piso, los ojos de Yuri medio cerrados, eran acariciadas sus piernas por las yemas de los dedos de Jean. Amaba que lo acaricie como si fuera un pequeño felino.

–Jean....–susurró Yuri–. Debo decirte algo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La gente estalla en emoción durante el skate canada de ese año, las Yuri Angels, aguerridas con sus pancartas, no dejan de alentar al joven heredero del oro ruso. Yuri Plisetsky, dieciséis años, el mejor patinador, dueño del record de cortos y bello como una joya. La gente lo vitoreaba con fuerza, claramente era el príncipe de los hielos, el ángel caído del cielo. Su cabello esta suelto, su ropa es de color celeste, pálido, con unos decorados en rejilla desde la mitad de su pecho hasta cubrir completamente el brazo izquierdo, unos pantalones al cuerpo color azul (*) que se unían con los patines con cuchillas doradas que le había obsequiado Victor para esa performance. Lilia le miraba desde la salida, mientras se dirigía hacia el centro de la pista. Sentía los ojos clavados de Jean-Jacques Leroy, que acababa de terminar su performance hace unos minutos y con quien se cruzó en la salida, sin verse, con un gesto frío en sus pupilas.

El día que se declaró a Jean fue el peor de todos, nunca lo había escuchado llorar de rabia, pero esa vez si lo pudo oír. Ni siquiera llegó a hablarle del bebé y tal vez era lo mejor, Jean estaba profundamente herido emocionalmente cuando azotó la puerta. Se sintió defraudado ¿quién no? La persona con la que habías establecido un acuerdo lo rompió y Yuri creyó ver en sus ojos un dolor nunca antes planteado. ¿Jean había ocultado tan fuertemente sus sentimientos a él que ahora era doloroso poder aceptar una relación? No estaba seguro lo que pasaba por la mente de Leroy, pero desde esa pelea, nada había sido igual.   
Jean lo bloqueó de absolutamente todas las redes sociales, incluso de su whattapp. Tal así que Yuri tuvo que hacerse una cuenta falsa para seguir a Jean en Instagram y poder saber más de él desde las sombras, no por nada el pelearse con Jean no había hecho desaparecer el amor.

Notó las lágrimas en los ojos del canadiense cuando levantó la vista. Jean estaba llorando, claramente por todo lo que había pasado y no apartaba sus ojos de él.

Tragó de su propia saliva. El piano comenzó, la canción de Yurima " ** _River Flows in You_** " (**) dio inicio.

 _"Esto es para ti, mi última canción de amor",_ se dijo a si mismo Yuri observando a Jean mientras deslizaba sus cuchillas por todo la pista. Las Yuri Angels tanto como las JJGirls notaron las miradas entre sus ídolos y se preguntaban que ocurría, pero no pudieron pensar demasiado dado que el ángel rubio llamó su atención. La canción, la melodía, era desgarradoramente triste y dura, Yuri movía sus manos hacia delante y atrás iniciando con un pequeño triple axel, seguido por un cuad axel. Patino de espalda mirando a la gente alzando los brazos, dio vueltas sobre su eje y pasó su mano desde el cielo hacia su mejilla, dando nuevamente una vuelta sobre si y volviendo a patinar por la pista.

Jean tragó saliva, sabía que ese era su mensaje de despedida. Yuri había roto la promesa y se había enamorado de él, lo que Yuri no sabía era cuan enamorado Leroy estaba de él y cuanto tuvo que sufrir meses antes para evitar salir corriendo y rasgarse las pieles. Yuri había depositado confianza en él, solamente la cama los unía y nada más, por lo que todos esos sentimientos se ocultaron a presión en su inconsciente y ahora, que podía liberarlos, estaban tan fuertemente adheridos a la oscuridad que le era imposible. No podían continuar y tanto Jean danzando al son de **Love story**  (***) de Francis Lai, contaban al público el fin de una relación tortuosa para ambos, era como si estuvieran en sincronía de sus corazones rotos.

Yuri terminó su performance sin ningún fallo y sus ojos fueron directamente hacia donde anteriormente estaba Leroy, pero ahora no había nadie. Se derrumbó en el escenario y sintió un terrible peso en su estómago. Inmediatamente salió y pidió permiso a Lilia de ir al baño luego de la nota, para evitar hablar con la prensa, esta aceptó.

113.89, era un puntaje alto, casi igual al de Leroy que había obtenido 115.78. Otabek lo miró desde la silla y observó todo, él estaba cuarto en la lista general, muy lejos de Jean y Yuri, pero aun así podía alcanzarlos en patinaje libre. Cuando notó que Yuri no había ido a los vestuarios, supo que el chico estaba realmente conmovido, el baño fue testigo no sólo de su llanto sino también de sus nauseas. Luego de tirar la cadena, miró hacia su alrededor con los ojos empapados en cólera, tomó una de las toallas cortesía del lugar y se secó la cara, se quitó parte del maquillaje y salió con sus zapatillas puestas. Se reunió con Lilia una vez terminado eso.

Al otro día los ánimos estaban más relajados, el patinaje libre había sido diferente. Ya no había canciones de amor colérico, ni lágrimas derramadas. Jean patinaba con alegría como siempre y Yuri recuperaba su fiereza con **_Welcome to the mandness_** , una canción que le hizo mostrar fuerza durante la anterior exhibición y que fue la gloria en ese momento. Su traje era con una camiseta a rejilla color blanco, una chaqueta blanca, lentes de sol que parecían olvidados en sus manos y un pantalón a cuerpo con botas anexadas a los patines.

Yuri hizo una impecable performance, una vez más sin tener ningún fallo y logrando un perfecto 221.99 de puntaje, rompiendo así el record mundial de Katsuki, por unas centésimas. Jean había logrado 210.89 puntos, lo que lo mantenía debajo de Yuri Plisetsly, el rubio se alzó con el oro en Canadá, dejando al dueño de casa por debajo de él. Mañana mismo Yuri volvería a Rusia y tendría que seguir entrenando. Jean le miró por última vez y le deseó buen viaje.

Yuri no contestó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó a St Petesburgo, Rusia a eso de las tres de la mañana, arrastrando la valija de animal print. Había vuelto sólo dado que Lilia descendido en la escala de Paris para quedarse una semana con una amiga, la cual le estaba haciendo un traje especial a Yuri para la final del Grand Prix. Con un oro en la mano, Yuri ya podía decirse que estaba a un paso de la final y era muy difícil que no llegara a ella.   
Levantó la vista y vio pálido como un fantasma, con las orejas rojas y cubriendose la cara con una bufanda, a Victor, el cual saludó amablemente. Yuri dejó la valija y se dejó cubrir por los brazos del mayor mientras lloraba. Victor sabía lo de Jean, sabía lo del bebé y lo ayudaba a enfrentar todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Lo dejó llorar, lo dejó abrazarlo, lo dejó sentir el amor que usualmente no sentía.

–Vi tu short performance.

–Del uno al cien, ¿qué tan patético me vi? –Victor rió un poco, acompaño a Yuri a buscar su maleta tirada en el aeropuerto y junto a él caminó hacia el auto que tenía aparcado.

–Creo que un cincuenta –murmuró con burla.

–Tonto –sollozó y se abrazó más al cuerpo, Victor le acarició la cabeza.

–Yuri, no debes sentirte débil por llorar por amor, sino, yo sería un idiota.

–Eres un idiota.

–Lo sé, pero no lo digas tan alto, vamos –subió la maleta al portaequipaje y entró en la parte del conductor, Yuri lo imitó en el copiloto–. Ponte el cinturón.

–Sí.

Victor prendió el auto y se fueron directamente a los departamentos que rentaba Yuri en St Petesburgo. La música era suave, tan suave que los ojos de Yuri estaban comenzando a cerrarse, pero el sonido del auto hacía lo imposible para que no se duerma. Un último movimiento y Yuri se despertó por completo.

–Puta mierda –gruñó mientras golpeaba la guantera del auto, haciéndola abrir.

–Oye, no tomes represaría.

–Manejas como anciana, Victor.

–Lo siento –rio bajito, hacia tiempo que no lo hacía, desde que Makacchin enfermó.

–Vitya –murmura–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, me alegro mucho que no hayas abortado al bebé –gira un poco para ver a Yuri peor vuelve su vista a las calles, las avenidas rusas eran muy peligrosas y los conductores estaban desquiciados.

–No es un bebé, es un grupo de células que están ahí revoloteando en mi sistema –susurra y observa el cielo aun estrellado–. Estoy feliz porque estas bien.

–Yuri –Victor sale de la carretera principal para tomar una de las calles costeras–. ¿Sabes qué hacer a partir de ahora?

–Sí.

–Será difícil.

–Te tengo a ti, idiota –masculló y le miró con confianza, luego sonrie–. Cuidarás a este bebé también.

–Lo sé, y gracias, siento que es un obsequio para mi. Tendré un hermoso sobrino y....

–No sigas con esas cursiladas, con el cerdo funcionaban, conmigo no.

–Bueno, bueno, que sensible –masculló–. Hace un rato llorabas encima de mi ropa.

–¡Son las putas hormonas!

–Veo que a ti te afectan de una manera bastante particular.

–No he parado de llorar, de gritar y de comer, es como si sólo hiciera eso.

–¿Cuánto tienes?

–Un mes y medio, más o menos, creo que unas siete semanas o algo así estimó el doctor, tengo que hacerme una ecografía, pero preferí que sea en Rusia, dado que vivo aquí, no quiero un obstetra en el culo del mundo.

–Claro, es coherente.

–¿Me acompañarás? –Preguntó, Victor pisa el freno, la luz del semáforo estaba roja y Yuri casi se va hacia delante de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad–. Perdón, sino querías podías decir no y no arriesgar nuestros culos en el proceso.

–Sí quiero, claro que quiero.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Muy seguro, Yuri –le mira y le toma la mano–. Lo afrontaremos juntos.

–No me mires como si fuera el cerdo, idiota.

–No te miro como si fueras Yuuri.

–¡Claro que lo haces! Mira, ahí lo haces de nuevo –Yuri aleja su mano de Victor–. No soy él.

–Está más que claro. Tienes cabello rubio, pero si te lo cortas y te lo tiñes.

–¡Victor!

–Jajajaja no hablo en serio –rió fuertemente y continúa con su vista hacia delante, encendiendo nuevamente el vehículo.

–Tú y tus estúpidas bromas casi me ponen cardíaco –gruñó y se sentó mejor en el asiento–. Aun así, gracias por acompañarme, a decir verdad creo que eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

–Yuri, tengo una noticia.

–¿Hm? –el rubio voltea a verlo.

–Tal vez no lo viste porque estabas en el Skate de Canada, pero las redes sociales están hablando de Mila y su novio, se van a casar –Yuri inmediatamente busca su celular entre sus ropas y se conecta a Internet, efectivamente Mila era hashtag global, mientras que él estaba en cuarto puesto–. Se lo propuso en la entrega de premios, fue muy romántico.

–Asquerosamente dulce.

–Sí, creo que se casarán en Abril ¿no es genial?

–Sí ¿no ves mi cara de emoción? –murmuró.

–Yuri, deberías al menos una vez alegrarte por los demás –el rubio no lo escuchó y continuó mirando una a una las notificaciones de su instagram.

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué los diarios hablan sobre Leroy y yo?

–¿No lo sabes? Todos estaban impresionados por la música que eligieron y las miradas que se daban, pero pasó sin pena ni gloria dado que en el free program hicieron canciones completamente diferentes.

– _Welcome to the madness_ , es mi bienvenida a la locura –juró con las palabras.

–Bueno, ya casi llegamos Yuri –dijo doblando la zona industrial para seguir derecho, al fondo era la zona de departamentos–. ¿Necesitas algo?

–Ahora, descansar, pronto amanecerá y Yakov me requiere en pista mañana a primera hora.

–Oh, Yakov –mira con algo de depresión.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada Yuri, no te preocupes, entrena fuerte ¿sí? Estaré apoyándote.

–Gracias –Yuri le da un beso en la frente amplia de Victor y baja del auto para ir a buscar su maleta.

Entró a su departamento junto a su gato, el cual se deshizo del abrazo con Yuri y entró caminando al cuarto, se lo había dejado a los inquilinos del primer piso que tenían también unos gatos y eran una pareja amorosa de ancianos, por lo que confiaba en ellos. Su gato himalayo se acurrucó en su colchón.

–Me alegro que alguien al menos haya tenido una buena semana –susurró a su gato mientras lo acariciaba. Su gato había notado hace tiempo el embarazo de Yuri, probablemente los días después de la gestación, y estaba un poco más distante porque sabía que Yuri necesitaría espacio para acostumbrarse a su bebé, era la forma de ser de los gatos. Yuri lo comprendió y luego de comer un refrigerio, se fue a la cama a descansar.

Sería otro día al menos. Tenía tres o cuatro horas para dormir antes que Yakov comenzara a gritarle y a mencionar constantemente su embarazo, era más que claro que sabía que había conservado al bebé y sino lo sabía, se enteraría pronto.

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno les dejo aquí abajo las canciones las cuales son de la performance de JJ y Yurio y la ropa de Yuri en el short program.

 

(*) Ropa de Yuri de su SP  


 

(**) La canción del SP de Yurio:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0>

 

(***) Cancion del SP de JJ:  
https://youtu.be/LvdJ9cPiJZU

 


	6. Rostelecom cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri participa en la copa rostelecom y algo ocurre con él.

 

 

Esa mañana llegó, a eso de las ocho, Yuri apareció en el predio de su pista en St Petesburgo. Gracias al cielo Victor ya se encontraba allí hablando calmadamente con un Yakov histérico, que sino fuera porque era viejo y hombre, pensaría que estaba en sus días. Yuri suspiró y miró hacia otro lado mientras caminaba en dirección a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra con impresiones de animal print. Había dormido muy poco, demasiado poco para haber llegado de un agotador viaje, nada, ni siquiera la medalla de oro en el Skate Canadá haría que el maldito viejo contuviera su ira contra él, pero como siempre, Victor Nikiforov que se metía en todo, decidió llegar al menos una hora antes que el adolescente para hablar con el hombre de forma calmada y civilizada.  
Cuando Yuri llegó a la altura de ambos, Yakov ya estaba un poco más relajado y dispuesto a platicar. Observó al chico de arriba abajo, deteniéndose justamente en el incipiente vientre. Yuri miró para otro lado, algo avergonzado de ello.

−Bien, Yuri −susurró, intentando mantener la calma, pero estaba completamente rojo−. Quiero que me expliques ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

−¿Qué tengo que explicar, viejo? Jean me la metió, fin del asunto.

−¡No quiero saber eso! −gritó, Victor le coloca una mano en el hombro−. ¡Me vas a matar, me vas a matar!

−No exageres, Yakov, por favor, tómalo con calma −el hombre observó a Victor con ira.

−¿Con calma? ¿Con calma dices? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando tu patinador estrella ha abierto las piernas como una puta a su rival y se dejó embarazar? ¿Acaso no sabes cuidarte, niño tonto?

−¡Claro que sé cuidarme! Sino ya tendrías a un niño de unos meses gateando por aquí −sentenció con enfado, casi el mismo nivel del enfado que Yakov. Victor sonrió estúpidamente y también intentó contener a Yuri.

−Yakov, Yuri, por favor, seamos civilizados.

−¿Por qué con Leroy? −preguntó, ni siquiera Yuri sabía, éste dejó el enfado y miró hacia abajo _¿por qué con Leroy?_

−¡Yo que sé! Por favor, estoy sensible Yakov, déjate de preguntas al menos por hoy.

−Tiene razón Yuri.

−Pero soy su entrenador, debo saber sobre su vida, el porque este enano estúpido se dejó embarazar.

−¿Crees que si hubiera sabido me embarazaría?

−¿Y qué mierda pensabas que iba a pasar? −gruñó para si mismo−. ¿Acaso Leroy no sabe como vienen los bebés al mundo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

−Veinte.

−¡Veinte años! ¿Es un grandulón y no sabe como cuidarse?

−Sí que sabe, él usaba condón, pero un día me dijo que ya no aguantaba tener una goma en el pene y me pidió si podía tomar anticonceptivos y hacerlo libremente. Le dije que si y fui a un médico para que me diera unos anticonceptivos, pero los que me dieron me hacía caer el cabello.

−¡Que horror! −Victor se llevó una mano en la boca.

−Sí y resecar la piel, por eso dejé de tomarlas, pensé que nada pasaría si lo hacíamos así.

−Por eso eres un niño estúpido.

−¡Ya deja de decirme estúpido! Sí, cometí un error, pero me hago responsable de ello.

−¿Sabes que pasaría si das una vuelta mal y te caes en el hielo? ¡Pierdes al mocoso! −señala el vientre del joven.

−¡Ya sé, ya sé! Lilia se encargó de atormentarme toda la semana que pasé allí con ese discurso, sé que si me golpe fuerte lo pierdo, si hago alguna idiotez lo pierdo ¿ustedes deberían estar contentos no? Están en contra que tenga el niño.

−No es cuestión de estar en contra o no, niño tonto −gruñó rascándose la barbilla. Victor suspira y se tira el cabello hacia atrás−. Ahora ese crío también es nuestra responsabilidad ¿sabes?

−Lo sé.

−Debemos cuidarlo como te cuidamos a ti ¿ok? Ahora ve a ponerte los patines, sólo harás secuencia de pasos, nada de saltos.

−¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

−¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡Estás embarazado! ¡Puta madre niño idiota! −señaló el vestuario−. Bueno, anda, ve a cambiarte y nos vemos en media hora. ¡Vitya! Trae el equipo aquí.

−Sí, claro −el hombre le echó un último vistazo a Yuri antes de ir por el equipo, este suspira largamente y se va a los vestuarios.

−Fue mejor de lo que pensé. 

Mientras se cambiaba, miraba al espejo disimuladamente, su vientre plano aun no daba señales de un niño, por lo cual podría sacarse fotos y subirlas a instagram tranquilamente sin que nadie sospeche. Las voces sobre lo que ocurrió en la copa de Canadá se habían disipado con el oportuno casamiento de Mila Babicheva. Mientras ataba sus cordones, tomó el celular para ver nuevamente el instagram. Phichit y Yuuri se estaban divirtiendo bastante en su viaje, obviamente, Yuuri había estado en Canadá y salió con la tercera medalla, mientras Otabek no había ganado ninguna y se encontró al borde del abismo. Por otro lado Seung ganó la medalla de oro en USA, acompañado por Leo de la Iglesia y Phichit Chulanont que lo coronaban. La copa de china había sido ganada por Guang Ji Hong, seguido por Michele Crispino y Emil Nekola, los cuales se sacaron una foto abrazados y alegres. Sara Crispino había logrado el oro en Canadá también, mientras que Mila venció en USA. Todo parecía girar en torno a lo positivo. Chris había decidido retirarse ese año por una pequeña lesión, por lo cual no estaba en los podios aun.

Una vez cambiado con los patines puestos, se acercó al enorme espejo del vestuario y se sacó una foto con su tipica pose, mostrando el dedo medio y la lengua, jamás dejaría su pinta rebelde.

" **yuri-pisetsky**  preparándome para patear traseros en la copa Rostelecom #badass #Rostelecom #Russia"

Obviamente luego de tal declaración las notificaciones llovieron, entre ellos varios likes de sus fans, las yuri-angels y de varios competidores. En la copa Rostelecom estarían Michele Crispino, Leo de la Iglesia, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yuuri Katsuki y Phichit Chulanont, por lo cual Victor que servía de asistente para Yakov, tendría que cruzarse nuevamente con su ex pareja, se preguntaba si estaba emocionalmente estable para ello.

Yuri salió del vestuario, tenía algo de nauseas, cada mañana le daba. Salió con su botella de agua y aprovechó a tomar el ácido fólico. Victor lo observaba y sonrió, Yuri devolvió la sonrisa.  
  


Los últimos tres días antes de la competencia en Rostelecom fueron practicar secuencia de pasos, Yuri tenía que ganar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles en eso para evitar hacer tantos saltos, pero el rubio sabía que sino hacía algo fantástico, seguramente terminaría en último lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La copa Rostelecom llegó con el rugir de la gente en las plateas. Yuri había hecho varias entrevistas ese día, estar en su tierra le daba "cierta" seguridad que no tenía en otras partes del mundo. La final se llevaría a cabo en Marsella, Francia, ese año, por lo que Yuri Plisetsky aunque no estuviera en Rusia, se sentía "dentro del continente". Ajustó sus patines y le colocó el seguro, luego caminó hacia la salida donde estaban los demás patinadores.   
Yuuri Katsuki se acercó para hablar, desde que había roto la relación con Victor, tenían una muy buena comunicación con el tigre ruso, por lo cual el joven sonrió y escuchó todas las historias que el japonés contaba sobre su viaje alrededor del mundo con el tailandés, mientras este ajustaba también sus patines y miraba de reojo a Victor. Claramente, la diva sobre hielo, no pudo apartar su mirada de los chicos que hablaban tranquilamente a metros de él, bajo la vista al suelo y se abrazó a su makacchin de peluche, extrañaba demasiado a su perruno amigo y ahora que estaba completamente solo, lo extrañaba más.

Jean-Jacques se había sentado en el banco y bebía su agua, de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada furtiva a su ex amante, para luego tragar de su propia saliva y mirar la pista, las manos le temblaban y el sudor frío pasaba por su espalda, volver a estar con él después de unas semanas de su rompimiento era una experiencia muy dura.

−Tú eres el primero, Phichit −le dijeron desde la entrada de la pista, el chico abrazó a Yuuri, luego a su entrenador, se sacó los protectores y se deslizó hacia la pista.

Phichit tenía una extraña manera de expresarse sobre el hielo, principalmente albergaba una juventud tan pura que parecía una virgen descendida. A sus veintiún años, Phichit había logrado bastante, entre ello, pudo cumplir su sueño de realizar un espectáculo sobre hielo en su tierra y mostrarle al mundo lo divertido que era patinar. Phichit había logrado una performance impecable en su short program, salvo algunas desproligidades en sus cuádruples, pero se deslizaba graciosamente por el hielo mientras sonreía con gracia.

El siguiente fue Yuuri Katsuki, quien cautivo a todos con una nueva expresión romántica. Victor no dejaba de seguirlo con sus ojos y Yuri notaba con impaciencia, parecía que tardaría bastante en sanar su corazón. Los cuádruples de axel y salchow fueron excelentes, pero tuvo algunas imperfecciones en sus movimientos cayendo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, no era limpio. Su secuencia de pasos como siempre impecable y aunque su flexibilidad había aminorado por un pequeño exceso en su peso común, lo había hecho bien.

Michele Crispino, esta vez sin Sara ni Emil a su lado, tuvo algunos errores en la ejecución de sus saltos y se ha caído un par de veces, pero lo que clavó fue compensando sus pequeños fallos. La música era electrica, como la que gustaba a Nekola, pero supo darle otra dinámica a sus movimientos y su vestuario era completamente gris metal con destellos negros que quedaban muy bien a su tono de piel.

Leo de la Iglesia mostró su gracia con una canción bastante original, estaba plagado de secuencias de pasos que se deslizaron por el hielo firme, mirando constantemente las plateas donde estaba su madre saludando con un oso en la mano, el oso que le regaló Guang. Se sonrojó violentamente y aunque perdió el equilibrio en el último salto, la clavada fue impecable.

Jean y Yuri fueron los últimos que quedaban. Primero pasaría Yuri Plisetsky, el ruso de dieciséis años.

−Buena suerte −susurró muy bajo Jean, apenas audible. Yuri tragó de su propia saliva.

−No te entiendo, me borras de tu vida y aun así te atreves a hablarme, Leroy −gruño y le miró−. ¿Puedes al menos decidirte? −dijo antes de salir por la gran puerta.

Yuri también realizó una performance impecable, batiendo su propio record y logrando un 119.20, siendo nuevamente el dueño del trono que Victor no iba a superar. Cada uno de sus saltos fue con las manos alzadas y el deslizar de su cuerpo era perfecto. Yuri creyó que su bebé le estaba dando demasiada buena suerte para ser verdad y ningún problema. Cuando terminó, sin quererlo, acarició su vientre, pero rápido intentó que se viera natural y se acomodó el resto de la ropa. Era difícil mantener el secreto cuando tenías todos los gestos de una embarazada.   
Jean a diferencia de Yuri lo hizo desastroso, cayó en varias oportunidades, sus ojos no tenían brillo ni vida propia y se notaban unas terribles ojeras de no haber dormido en días. No era normal que Jean-Jacques patinara sin una de sus hermosas sonrisas y aunque Yuri estaba ocupado siendo entrevistado, podía observar de reojo.

Jean-Jacques Leroy quedó último con una nota terriblemente baja, aun más baja que en el GPF anterior. Sus fans lloraban ante la caída del rey y él mismo sentía que se desmoronaba a cada paso. _**El karma**_ , creyó Yuri.

−¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante? −sugirió Leo de la Iglesia, los chicos estaban con los ánimos caldeados, sobre todo Jean que había salido último.

−A mi me parece bien −comentó Phichit colocándole una mano en el hombro.

−Bueno, si Phichit va yo voy −sugirió Yuuri, Victor miró a su compañero rubio, tratando de indicarle que también deseaba ir, pero si Plisetsky decía que no, Nikiforov debía volver con Yakov.

−Bueno, está bien, también voy −Yuri no se sentía bien, estaba con el estomago revuelto y sentía que si metía algo sólido, lo iba a expulsar rápidamente, pero aceptó para no ver más la carita de perrito regañado de Victor.

−Yo también quiero ir, supe que hay un buen restaurante Ruso a unas cuadras del hotel −indicó Michele, que al ser italiano era un ferviente admirador de la cocina en general.

−Hm, de acuerdo, supongo que iré −Jean estaba caído, pero asintió solamente para pasar el tiempo.

Durante la velada, Yuri no lo miró ni una sola vez, su corazón estaba demasiado herido como para poder hacerlo. Cuando Jean observaba el plato, ese era el momento en el que en un movimiento rápido su mirada se clavaba en el canadiense, pero luego volvía a observar a Yuuri, a hablar con Phichit o a interactuar con Michele. Todos parecían ensimismados en la rutina, pero efectivamente algo ocurrió y fue Victor quien lo notó. Yuri se tomó el estómago sentía deseos de vomitar, pero no podía hacerlo ahora. Observó a Victor, hizo una indicación con las manos, el hombre ruso se levantó y corrió al baño, Yuri lo hizo tras él bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la mesa.

−¿Qué le ocurre a Plisetsky? −fue lo último que dijo Leo antes que Yuri se perdiera entre la gente.

Victor sostuvo su cabello mientras Yuri vomitaba en el retrete, sus lágrimas decendieron por la fuerza empleada y se tomó del vientre por el dolor. Tosió, escupió, a pesar que no había comido ni bebido nada, fue suficiente para que las arcadas comenzaran. Victor le tiró el cabello hacia atrás, agradecía tenerlo aunque sea a él para que le ayudara en ese momento.

−¿Quieres volver?

−Sí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

El día del patinaje libre había llegado, Yuri tomó sus vitaminas y bebió mucho agua ese día, luego de vomitar durante la mañana se sentía completamente deshidratado y no tenía el suficiente hambre como para llenarse, por lo que Lilia le ponía suplementos vitamínicos en el agua así ingería otros nutrientes que no adquiría por no comer. Le dolía un poco la cabeza pero no lo suficiente.

Jean empezó primero a patinar, lo hizo excelente esta vez, metiéndose primero luego de un gran salto a gran altura. El siguiente fue Michele, luego Leo y Phichit, los últimos eran Yuuri y Yuri. El japonés observó mejor al menor, estaba bastante pálido y le daba miedo que se desmayase en plena actuación, por lo que se acercó con el fin de motivarlo. Yuri aceptó la ayuda, pero no dijo nada sobre su padecer, inmediatamente el japonés se retiró para patinar él.

En la general se encontraba Yuuri Katsuki primero, Jean-Jacques Leroy segundo y Phichit tercero. Eso quiere decir que aun si no lograba un buen puntaje, podría Leroy ganarse la medalla de plata o bronce. Yuri se deslizó hacia la mitad de la pista, la música comenzó, era dura, fuerte, era la música que él había elegido: **_Welcome to the madness_**. Probablemente los saltos eran demasiados y en la segunda mitad comenzó a cansarse, sus piernas dolían y su mirada no se encajaba. Aun faltaba dos saltos para el cierre final y Yuri Plisetsky estaba perdiendo estabilidad debido a los mareos. Un último salto, el salchow cuádruple, y cayó al piso golpeándose fuertemente.   
Yakov observó sorprendido y la multitud agonizó, pero Plisetsky jamás se rendía y volvió a levantarse para terminar el espectáculo.

A pesar de su caída y algun que otro error de secuencia, Yuri alcanzó el primer lugar gracias a su SP, por lo que se alzó con la medalla de oro en su cuello, abandonando el lugar. Se cambió en los vestuarios pero continuaba sintiéndose bastante mal, con un dolor punzante en su cuerpo. Lo mejor sería llamar a Victor para irse a descansar, arriesgarse tanto no era fácil cuando se estaba embarazado. Se paró, luego de quitarse los patines y pudo verlo, una enorme mancha de sangre en su vestuario, eso lo hizo asustar.

−Victor −llamó pero nadie vino−. ¡VICTOR! −gritó más fuerte, pero siguió solo−. ¡VICTOR, VICTOR, VICTOR! −esta vez sus gritos fueron de desesperación.

Victor entraba con una botella de agua que inmediatamente chocó contra el suelo dejando esparcido su contenido. El ruso llegó hacia donde Yuri y espantado, pálido como un fantasma observó la sangre en los pantalones, luego alzó la mirada para ver a Yuri llorando desconsolado.

−¿Q-qué me paso? Victor ¿qu-qué me es-está pa-pasando? −gruñó con fiereza. Victor no sabía que decirle e inmediato llamó a Yakov y Lilia, ellos le ordenaron que fuera al hospital y llamaron con urgencia a la ambulancia que se encontraba en la salida del vestíbulo.

Victor alzó a Yuri y casi corriendo, llevándose gente por delante, lo subió a la ambulancia. Todos observaron sorprendidos y callados, aunque dieron por entendido que se debía a una lesión, pues Yuri había golpeado muy fuerte sus caderas, aunque no tenían idea de lo que realmente ocurría.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo, Yuri lloró como nunca había llorado, abrazándose a Victor y diciéndole que había perdido al bebé. Victor intentó consolarlo, claramente no estaba seguro si esto era verdad o no, pero una posibilidad era. Yuri era demasiado joven aun, el perder a su bebé lo desmoronaría completamente.   
Cuando llegaron al hospital, un obstetra revisó a Yuri, lo cambiaron de ropa por una más ligera y notó que el muchacho no tenía más que un golpe, aun así la sangre era mucha y considerable, por lo cual el doctor quiso realizar una ecografía con el fin de saber si el niño estaba o no allí dentro.

−Seguramente ya sabes que es eso ¿no? ¿Te han hecho una ecografía?

−No, aun no....es que yo....no tuve tiempo, me enteré hace muy poco −Yuri continuaba lagrimeando, si por nada lloraba, ahora que estaba en peligro la vida de su hijo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de descender.

−¿Cuántos años tienes? −al ver que el chico no podía responder, le preguntó a Victor−. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

−Dieciseis.

−Eres muy joven −el doctor prende el ultrasonido para calentarlo, Yuri no deja de llorar, no puede, se ahoga en sus lágrimas y Victor tiene que subirse a la camilla para abrazarlo.

−¿Usted es....?

−No, yo....soy como el hermano de Yuri, tío del bebé que tiene dentro −murmuró Victor acariciándole los cabellos rubios−. Por favor doc, díganos que todo está bien.

−Les diré la verdad −murmuró y subió un poco la camiseta de Yuri, frotándole un gel en el estómago−. Aprovecharemos para saber un poco más del bebé ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

−Casi dos, el jueves, suponemos.

−Lo sabremos bien ahora, si hay bebé, lo podré ver, sino....−el doctor observa a Victor, pues lo ve más fuerte, este afirma con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos que a Yuri le resultaron interminables hasta que el doctor al fin esbozo un gesto en su rostro. Yuri estaba a punto de decirle que no veía nada, cuando el dedo del hombre señaló una pequeña mancha en la pantalla. Era pequeña y deforme, pero estaba allí. El la midió, la analizó con su aparato mientras Yuri no dejaba un segundo de llorar y ya tenía hasta cansado a medio hospital por su llanto, pero era claramente normal, el chico había pensado que por su descuido perdió a su niño, pero ahora podía verlo claramente, estaba allí.

−Tiene ocho semanas y un día −murmuró el doctor y miró a Yuri, este comenzó a atar cabos, claramente fue el primer día de estadía de Jean en Rusia, cuando tuvieron sexo encima de la mesa de la cocina, fue esa vez, entonces ahora sabía perfectamente cuando su hijo había sido concebido y de una forma más clara, supo porque Misha lo rechazaba.

−Gracias doctor, muchas gracias −Victor se bajó de la camilla y abrazó al hombre.

−Debes cuidarte bien, Yuri, tienes suerte que tu bebé sea una roca como lo eres tú, una caída así en un cuerpo débil o con menos tiempo de embarazo, hubiera sido letal para el feto, los primeros tres meses es de absoluto cuidado.

−Pero tengo la final del Grand Prix en dos semanas ¿qué haré?

−Pues tendrás que renunciar o.....a lo sumo, tendrás que arriesgarte menos en tus saltos, un golpe así nuevamente puede hacer que el bebé muera Yuri, debes ordenar tus prioridades.

Yuri salió del hospital un poco más tranquilo, llevándole tranquilidad a todos pero sobre todo a sus entrenadores y la gente que sabía sobre el bebé. Mientras que sus fans, no debían enterarse, sacó una imagen de él saliendo del hospital diciendo: "Todo OK, nos vemos en Marsella"

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bueno, parece que a Plisetsky le encanta cagarla jajajaja así que se va a Marsella a la final del GP. Los seis finalistas son: Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin, Seung Gil Lee y Phichit Chulanont. ¿Quién ganará el Grand Prix? ¿El bebé correrá riesgos nuevamente? ¿Jean sabrá del bebé en algún momento? 

 

Espero les haya gustado este cap, dejen comentarios.


	7. Final en marsella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte de la final de marsella. Un re-encuentro entre JJ y Yurio cambia todo

Las dos semanas siguientes después de la copa Rostelecom había sido una pesadilla para los panaderos. Si ya de por si a Yuri le gustaba mucho los panes, porque al ser ruso ¿a quién no le gusta? Lo emperó suficientemente su estado actual. Aunque tuviera vómitos dado su embarazo y que estaba pasando por el primer trimestre, a Yuri le encantaba los panes dulces, los piroshky de fruta y estaba casi obsesionado por los pasteles, cosa que seguramente le duraría bastante tiempo en su embarazo.  
Victor había ido a tomar el té y no pudo evitar reirse luego que el pequeño se comiera casi una caja de pastelillos dulces que había llevado para bajar con té, lo gracioso era que el té ni siquiera lo había probado y yacía la taza a un costado, con el liquido completamente frío. A pesar que aun no tenía una enorme panza, Yuri había adquirido ciertos gestos de embarazadas, como apoyarse la mano encima de su vientre, acariciarlo, incluso hablarle, era parte de la familia ahora.

Tenía casi diez semanas de gestación, había ido al obstretra al menos cinco veces desde que tuvo el incidente y siempre llevaba una lista de cosas para preguntar.

¿Estoy comiendo demasiado? ¿Estoy comiendo muy poco? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar antes que la panza me imposibilite ser flexible? ¿Puedo hacer ballet estando embarazado? ¿Cuánto tardaré en recuperar mi peso? ¿Cuándo debo iniciar el reposo? ¿Cómo será parir? ¿Me abrirán al medio? ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar antes de darle la leche? ¿Cuándo se que la leche está lista para el consumo? Y millones de preguntas más que el doctor trataban de aliviar con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Era obvio que Yuri era una "madre primeriza" y quería estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que haría antes de ponerlo en práctica, por lo cual le había recomendado hacer un curso para madres durante el receso que tendría luego del Grand Prix final donde anunciaría su retiro temporal y su baja de la copa del mundo. Sería difícil no poder patinar en todo el año, tenía según lo estipulado, fecha para tener el bebé en Julio, por lo que podría recuperar su peso y volver a entrenar para noviembre en la siguiente copa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el niño o niña sería canceriano/a. ¡Como Jean!

Yuri rezaba que no fuera "como" Jean realmente y que tuviera alguna que otra característica suya, así podría disimular. ¿Qué le inventaría a la prensa? ¿Qué era su hermano? ¿Cómo lo disfrazaría? Claramente el titulo: "Patinador de diecisiete años embarazado" llenaría las páginas de mierda amarillista, cosa que él no quería absorver bajo ningún punto de vista. Rogaba porque nadie se diera cuenta hasta que expulsara al bebé fuera de su cuerpo y así podría dejarlo al cuidado de alguien mientras él entrenaba y se perfeccionaba, aunque el problema sería cuando viajara. No podía estar tanto tiempo alejado de un niño tan pequeño, pues cuando se iniciara el Grand Prix nuevamente, el bebé debería tener –si es que nace a termino−, unos cuatro meses. ¡No podía dejar a un bebé de cuatro meses tanto tiempo sin su "madre", aunque confiaba en los saberes de Lilia a pesar que nunca tuvo un hijo.

−¡Mierda!

−Yuri, te haz comido todo lo que he traído, puedo saber ¿qué te ocurre?

−¿Eh? −Yuri al fin reacciona viendo los envoltorios donde anteriormente había pastelillos almacenados al vacío−. Lo siento, últimamente no paro de comer.

−De comer, de llorar, de gritar, de romper, de estrujar....−suspiró−. Tus hormonas realmente están alborotadas, Yuri −Victor toma al gato de Yuri en brazos y lo acaricia−. Misha está preocupado y yo también lo estoy.

−Estamos bien, en serio −susurró−. Vaya, debo tener todo esto en mi organismo ahora.

−No es bueno que comas tanto si luego lo vomitas.

−Perdón, oye Vitya, ¿te quedas a comer? Estaba pensando en hacer kurnik (*).

−Oh, eso demorará un poco Yuri, ¿podrás hacerlo?

−¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido todos estos años? ¿A base de atún en lata? Claro que no −masculló y se levantó−. Voy a hacer kurnik para la cena.

−De acuerdo, te ayudo hirviendo los huevos −comentó abriendo la heladera−. Dime Yuri ¿haz estado comiendo bien?

−¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

−Sólo quiero saber, dado que devoraste todo lo que traje −señala con su pulgar hacia atrás, como dejó todo lo que Victor había traido.

−Aunque no lo creas, comí una porción de ovsianka (*) en el desayuno.

−Debes cuidar bien tu alimentación, no puedes vivir de dulces.

−¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Tal vez sea angustia oral.

−¿Hm? −Victor se detiene en lo que hacía para mirar detenidamente a Yuri.

−Veré a Jean nuevamente.

−Lo viste hace dos semanas.

−Lo sé, pero....−mordió sus labios, Victor se acerca y lo abraza−. No sé si estoy fuerte para verlo nuevamente, es muy doloroso cada vez que estoy en el mismo lugar que él.

−No te preocupes por eso, Yuri, yo creo que lo que más debería preocuparte es el bebé, tus rutinas son muy arriesgadas..

−Lo sé.

−El doctor nos dijo que un golpe nuevamente puede hacer que pierdas al bebé ¿acaso eso es lo que quieres? ¿Perderlo en la pista?

−¡Claro que no! −Yuri se separa de forma agresiva−. No quiero matar a mi hijo.

−¿Entonces?

−Simplemente no puedo dejar lo que amo tan fácilmente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Marsella era una hermosa ciudad con una arquitectura antigua, una vista sorprendente que se podía observar desde la habitación de Yuri. Mordió sus labios y observó luego la cama donde estaba su valija, debía desempacar, esa misma tarde tenía práctica y posteriormente la primera parte de la final. Ya no se sentía mareado, estaba en el límite entre el primer y segundo trimestre de embarazo por lo cual las nauseas y mareos fueron desapareciendo. Antes de volver a viajar, Yuri preguntó al médico que era recomendable que hiciera, que alimentación debía tener a partir del segundo periodo. El hombre tranquilizó bastante a Yuri y pidió que él tuviera un departamento aparte, dado que necesitaba descansar y tranquilidad, cosa que Yakov y Lilia no le otorgaban. Por lo cual comparte departamento con Victor pero se mantienen en cuartos separados, Yuri debía conectarse con su bebé sin mucho bullicio alrededor.

Se colocó la ropa de entrenamiento mientras se miraba disimuladamente al espejo y tocaba su vientre, aun no podía creer que hubiera "algo" allí dentro. Se colocó la campera a la cual subió el cierre hasta arriba y de allí partió hacia la pista.

En el hotel donde se alojaba, también estaban otros competidores, por lo que Yuri Plisetsky estuvo buscando durante horas la habitación de Otabek o Seung para ir a hablar con ellos, supuso que se alojarían en el mismo piso pero no en la misma habitación.  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se metió al ascensor y apretó el botón, perdiéndose en el espejo que se encontraba a un costado, mirándose claramente los ojos hasta que un movimiento a su lado hizo que su vista pasara al cuerpo presente junto a él.

Jean-Jacques Leroy estaba en el ascensor con él, claramente nervioso y masajeando sus manos sudorosas. Yuri intentó ignorarlo, pero recién iban por el piso veinte, por lo cual aun tenían todo un trecho para poder disfrutar del silencio monótono. Jean era mucho más social que Yuri, por lo que no pudo soportarlo más tiempo y habló.

−Es un hermoso día −tiró, como si hablara con cualquier persona y tratara de romper el hielo.

−Metete tus palabras en el culo, Leroy.

−Casi me recuerdas al pequeño Yuri de quince años que conocí −susurra y gira su rostro, Yuri no puede evitar mirarlo−. Te ves bien.

−No gracias a ti.

−Tal vez no fui el mejor para dejar la relación, pero tienes que entender...

−¡No! Tú escúchame a mi, estúpido −sentenció, Yuri comenzó a aumentar su nivel de ira−. Me rompes el corazón casi al mismo tiempo que el culo, maldito bastardo, no quiero ver tú cara ni que me hables ni que respires el mismo aire que yo.

−Eso va a ser difícil.

−¡Pues me vale una puta madre! Estoy harto, quiero olvidarme que esto existió y si es posible que me ignores, tú mismo me lo dijiste, "no quiero verte", y ahora vienes aquí como pollito mojado a hablarme.

−Disculpa, no pensé que te molestara tanto.

−¿Qué parte no entendiste? ¡Tu me dejaste! Yo me enamoré de ti y agarraste mi corazón y lo pisoteaste.

−¿Piensas que fue fácil?

−No sé, dile a tu noviecita o tu prometida o lo que tengas ahora o tal vez a esa amante que supuestamente Isabella te encontró.

−¿Eh? −Jean pestañó rápidamente.

−¡Vete a la puta mierda, Leroy! Y si es posible ni me hables −las puertas se abren en el ascensor pero Yuri es jalado hacia dentro.

Un brazo envuelve su cintura mientras una mano toma su quijada hasta girarla lo suficiente y hacer que choque contra el rostro ajeno, siendo testigo y protagonista de un suave y apasionado beso. Un golpe fuerte en su bajo vientre, más emocional que físico, hizo que Yuri no respondiera y empujara a Jean hasta hacerlo chocar con el vidrio con tanta violencia que casi lo rompe. Los ojos se le empañan y las manos tiritan de la ira, esta a punto de entrar en una crisis de llanto y Yuri lo sabe, es sensible, las hormonas lo hacen aun más sensible de lo que puede tolerar y Jean viene luego del rompimiento a besarlo, ¿Qué clase de bipolar era?  
Tocó con sus dedos los labios mojados, mientras Jean se frotaba la cabeza golpeada contra el espejo levemente quebrado. Los labios de Yuri tiritan como si tuviera frío, las manos se encojen en un fuerte apretón y los dientes hacen ese horrible chirrido que tanto odia sus oídos. No quiere esto, no puede, sabe que si hubiera respondido el beso, volverían a esa horrible rutina y que claramente en algún momento Jean terminaría descubriendo lo que sería su embarazo, sabía que a pesar de sus veinte años, el joven canadiense tenía la mente de un niño pequeño y no podría afrontar aquello.

−¡Alejate de mi! −gritó y salió, empujando a Nathalie y Alain en el camino, quienes esperaban a su hijo en la salida del ascensor momentos antes para ver el beso apasionado y ser testigos de lo que tenía a Jean completamente ido de la cabeza. Yuri se aleja llorando y Jean se queda mirando, sus ojos también tienen lágrimas muy gruesas, su labio inferior tirita, está mordido, Yuri lo había mordido para alejarse de él, le salen unas gotas de sangre pero no es nada.

−¡JJ! −la madre se acerca, conteniendo a Jean, pero este se toma la cabeza.

−Mamá, creo que me golpee muy fue la cabeza.

La mujer le dice que se de la vuelta para ver, un poco de sangre, solo un poco, pero se vuelve cada vez más y más. Alain inmediatamente pide una ambulancia, seguro Yuri lo debió haber empujado de forma tan agresiva y fuerte que no pudo el canadiense hacer nada y su cabeza golpeó contra el vidrio. Nathalie tiene un momento para ver el espejo quebrado, hay sangre de su hijo, sabe que es aun peor de lo que imaginaba. Mira a su marido y le señala el lugar.

−¿Jean, estás bien? −pero la voz de su padre se pierde. Jean desfallece.

 

En la pequeña sala que se encuentra entre el comedor y el lobby del hotel estaba casi siempre desocupada. Esta vez dos amantes se encontraban allí. Naturalmente, siempre bebían té en silencio y tomaban algunas galletitas de la confitería. No les gustaba mucho platicar, preferían la mutua compañía. Los ojos avellana observaron a los otros, igual de fuertes y oscuros. La mano se deslizó suavemente hacia la del otro, acariciándola. Una sonrisa se asomó, una que pocas veces era vista y lentamente se acercaban para darse uno de los pocos besos que compartían en público, porque ellos preferían que las sábanas se usaran en privado. No eran mucho de hablar, tampoco de compartir afecto, pero ese suave y casto beso en los labios era suficiente para saciar sus ansias de intimidad, aunque fue interrumpido por un agónico adolescente llorando a un metro de ellos. Giraron para ver efectivamente a Yuri allí, había corrido todo el camino desde los ascensores y se detuvo, respirando profundamente.  
Otabek se levanta y hace una seña, Yuri lo ve y se emboca entre ellos como un niño pequeño entre sus padres. Mientras Seung acaricia su cabello, Otabek le alcanza una caja de pañuelos.

−¿Qué ocurre?

−Jean −aunque Seung no comprendía, Otabek si lo hizo.

−¿Quieres hablar? −preguntó el Kazajo.

−No −masculló−. Quiero ir a patinar, lejos, perderme allí.

−¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

−No, ¿dónde esta Victor?

−Lo vi en el lobby hace media hora, estaba con Yakov −dijo Seung, que al fin puede iniciar una conversación.

−De acuerdo, gracias por las galletas−Yuri claramente había bajado el pequeño plato de galletitas caseras que había pedido Seung, cuando el rubio se retira, Otabek coloca una mano encima de su novio.

−Creo que debo decirte algo, pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie.

−¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me ocultas algo Beka? −preguntó el coreano.

−¿Pidieron una ambulancia? −escucharon ambos de un muchacho que entraba con una camilla, era un doctor.

−¡Si, aquí! −Alain apareció de la nada, Seung y Otabek se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde se dirigía Alain, para ver a Jean en el suelo y su madre llorando.

−¿Qué ocurrió?

−Un golpe, nada más −intentó calmar Alain a los dos competidores.

−Eso se ve muy feo −susurró Otabek haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la boca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Victor acompañó a Yuri durante las prácticas, Jean-Jacques no había asomado la nariz y eso empezó a preocuparlo, inmediatamente el rumor de que estaba herido se escuchó en todos lados, pero ni la familia de JJ ni Yuri hablaron sobre eso, Jean prefería patinar libremente, con la cabeza vendada y los ojos ausentes.

Durante la noche, la ceremonia del final del Grand Prix dio inicio. Los participantes eran:

 ** _Phichit Chulanont_** , quien volvía a ser finalista después de que el año anterior donde no obtuvo medallas, aun así Phichit era feliz.  
**_Yuuri Katsuki_** , ahora con otro entrenador y se rumoreaba que estaba de novio con Phichit, había hecho una buena performance en Canadá y Rostelecom, por lo que muchos ponían fichas en él.  
**_Jean-Jacques Leroy_** , el canadiense que ganaba todo, pero que este GP lo traía completamente ido, luego de haber ganado algunas copas anteriores al GP, su rutina iba perdiendo brillo.  
**_Seung Gil Lee_** , quien obtuvo oro en USA y plata en JAPON, ahora se debatía en un duelo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dado que no había participado en la final los años anteriores.  
**_Otabek Altin_** , salió cuarto en Canadá y gano medalla de oro en japon. El joven Kazajo esta vez quería abrazar la victoria.  
**Yuri Plisetsky** , el anterior campeón ruso juvenil, quien tendría que defender su titulo con sus dos excelentes rutinas.

El mundo estaba en vilo del espectáculo.

Dado que Yuri tenía dos medallas doradas en su poder, era el último en hacer su programa corto en Marsella. Respiró profundamente y miró el cielo, se estiró y acarició su vientre nuevamente.

−Bebé, dame fuerzas por favor −dijo, luego volvió a su estiramiento. Jean estaba a unos metros, pero no había oído nada dado que se encontraba con los auriculares puestos al igual que casi todos.

Otabek y Seung olfateaban la tensión, ahora ambos sabían el secreto que había en esa pareja y aunque sospechaban sobre ello, Seung no pudo evitar la sorpresa.  
Luego de la performance de Phichit, siguió Otabek, para luego demostrar su amor Yuuri y ser secundado por Jean. Los últimos fueron Seung y Yuri. El primero abrió los ojos para lo que vendría luego con Yuri, quien estaba respirando levemente y observando los últimos movimientos de la rutina.

Yuri Plisetsky, dieciséis años, Ruso. Uno de los mejores patinadores de todos los tiempos, quien sonreía e iluminaba al mundo, pero su belleza lo distinguía de absoluamente todo.

Yuri realizó una performance impecable, ahora que no tenía vómitos y mareos con tanta intensidad, le fue fácil saltar, aunque su peso era diferente ahora, no se sentía tan ligero y flexible a pesar de no haber llegado al tercer mes aun.

La tabla quedó:

6\. Yuuri Katsuki..............98.8  
5\. Phichit Chulanont .........98.9  
4\. Otabek Altin ...............99.7

3\. Jean Jacques Leroy ........100.7

2\. Seung Gil Lee...............101.5  
1\. Yuri Plisetsky...............113.7

Eso significa que Yuri estaba trece puntos por encima de Jean y 12 puntos por encima de Seung, solamente necesitaba ganar el FP por una nimiedad y tendría la medalla de oro. Yuri fue abrazado por Victor, el cual le acarició los cabellos

−Estas cerca, Yura −comentó, Yuri sonrie.

Después de la rueda de prensa, recibe una llamada de su abuelo, el cual está emocionado por haberlo visto y lamentaba no haber asistido a Rostelecom. Yuri cree que fue mejor que no estuviera, dado que se enteraría de mala manera que su nieto estaba embarazado y Yuri quería decírselo personalmente. Luego de los FP, Yuri tenía pensado en irse una semana a Moscú y pasarla con su abuelo, de esa forma le diría todo, pero tenía que esperar.

" **yuri-plisetsky** la final en Marsella será un duelo de tiburones, apóyenme #YuriAngels #YuriPlisetskyWinner #BoyGold" La imagen era de Yuri con sus dos medallas de oro ganadas en el Skate Canadá y Rostelecom.

" **otabek-altin** Falta poco para la final, espero que todos estén alentando desde sus casas #almaty" Había puesto una foto de su familia.  
  


" **seunggil-lee** Adoro las playas de Marsella, espero pasar una temporada aquí durante mis vacaciones #marsella #GranPrixFinal" Colocó una foto suya con Otabek en las playas de Marsella, ambos con lentes de sol sentados en sillas plegables de madera color blanco.

" **yuuri-katsuki** ¡Los espero a todos en la final en el FP! Foto con @phichit+chu y @otabek-altin #freeprogram #mañana #todosalentando" Yuuri puso una imagen de Otabek y Phichit junto a él, en la pista de Marsella.

" **phichit+chu** foto con Yuuri luego de un hermoso día en el SP, esperemos que gane el mejor #chuchu" La imagen era de él y su compañero Yuuri bebiendo agua antes de salir a la pista para el SP.

Jean no había subido nada.

 

**Continuará.**

(*) Tanto Kurnik como Ovsianka son comidas rusas. La primera es como un pastel hecho de capas de panqueques o creps, que estan rellenos de huevos cocidos, cebollas, y demás. Mientras que el ovsianka es un tipo de kasha hecho de avena.

Hoy estuve pensando, este fic es mpreg pero nunca expliqué porque un chico puede embarazarse tan fácilmente. En este mundo, los hombres pueden embarazarse. No es un omegaverse, pero gracias a la tecnologia hay chicos que pueden y chicos que no.  Por ejemplo Seung puede, Yuuri puede, Phichit puede. Lo que no significa que no puedan ser el activo en sus relaciones.

 


	8. Deseos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean y Yuri tienen sexo antes del FP en el GPF y terminan en una violenta pelea.

La suave música de Intoxicated, rutina del SP de Christophe Giaccometti y que ayer había escuchado de casualidad en el ascensor mientras bajaba para cenar lo habían vuelto completamente loco. Giró en la cama y cerró fuerte los ojos como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla, pero él sabía que estaba muy lejos de serla. La imagen de Jean sacándose la camiseta horrenda que suele llevar casi a diarios mientras sonaba la seductora canción de fondo le estaba haciendo perder la poca integridad emocional que podía llegar a tener. Las manos en su cuerpo, los besos en su cuello, los gemidos en su oído, todo le causaba una sensación más allá de lo desconocido.   
Era tan real que hasta podía sentir el increíble perfume, que usualmente Yuri siempre trataba despeciar comentando lo asqueroso y vomitivo que era solamente para hacer enfadar a Leroy, cosa que casi nunca lograba.

Jean lo conocía, sabía cuando Yuri hablaba en serio y cuando no, por ejemplo en el ascensor, Yuri estaba enojado y Jean, como pichón, solamente intentaba calmarlo, así hasta que le dio tremendo golpe que le hizo sangrar. Se sentía terriblemente responsable, había lastimado a la persona que amaba, pero a la vez fue un alivio para su locura.   
Los labios rozaron su cuello y gimió aferrándose a las sábanas, sintió el miembro justo entre sus piernas y como frotaba suavemente en ese sector tan sensible y placentero. ¡Mierda! Quería despertar ya, no era un sueño bonito, menos cuando intentas olvidar a la persona que te hizo daño. Pero a la vez, quería acabar haciendo el amor aunque fuera en su inconsciente, dado que extrañaba a Jean-Jacques y su apetito sexual había crecido mucho con el embarazo.   
Y así fue, Jean estaba a punto de penetrar su cuerpo cuando la horrible alarma lo despertó. Hoy era su último día en el Grand Prix para luego retirarse temporalmente y mañana partiría muy temprano de Marsella, lo que significa que hoy sería el último día en el que vería a Jean y eso le daba nauseas.

Se levantó y se dio cuenta que el sueño lo había excitado. ¡Mierda! Odiaba al mundo y más a él por ser un puto adolescente calenturiento y creía que por eso estaba en esas condiciones. Las imágenes del sueño lo estaban volviendo loco. Tomó su bata de animal print, llevando debajo solo su pijama que consistía en una camiseta blanca con un diseño de tigre y unos shorts cortos también con estampado.

Sabía mejor que nadie que lo que haría estaba mal, pero ya no le importaba nada, lo necesitaba y aunque fuera una última vez lo haría.

Salió del cuarto que compartía con sus entrenadores y caminó directamente hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón del piso veintinueve y ascendió. Durante esos pocos segundos donde estuvo solo, aprovechó a respirar, a pensar, a evaluar que es lo que haría. El deseo lo consumía, el apetito sexual lo arrastraba.  
Se abrieron las puertas y caminó a la habitación cinco de ese piso. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó, mientras acomodaba su bata.

Luego de unos segundos que a Yuri le parecieron horas y tuvo que volver a golpear una docena de veces, se escuchó una voz.

−¡Ya voy, ya voy! −la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un muchacho alto, de ojos claros somnolientos, cabello completamente despeinado, con sólo unos bóxers rojos ajustados puestos, con la hoja de Canadá, además de tatuajes en sus brazos y espalda−. ¿Yuri?

−La última −fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a Jean y besarlo en los labios.

El canadiense no dijo absolutamente nada, cerró la puerta con el pie, dado que Yuri había golpeado con todo su peso y no pudo detenerlo en su frenesí. Lo besó, lo acarició, le demandó en ese beso narcótico, en ese beso apasionado que incendió su cuerpo al punto de estallar. Jean aprovechó a lanzar la bata que cubría el delgado cuerpo de Yuri y levantó un poco la playera blanca para acariciar la suave piel debajo, nuevamente tocar las nalgas ardientes y saborear esos labios apasionados.

**¡Eran unos estúpidos!**

Sabían que se aman, pues el deseo estaba caliente allí, envueltos en las llamas del infierno como sus cuerpos, pero se quedaban completamente en silencio cuando debían decir lo que sentían. Yuri había sido valiente y Jean lo sabía, pero él era un cobarde, porque aun cuando amaba con una pasión exagerada al ruso, siempre calló, se hirió a si mismo.  
Las grandes manos de Jean acariciaron nuevamente las piernas donde se posicionó, relamió sus labios y volvió a besarlo mientras los delgados brazos se aferraban a su cuello. Se desnudaron mutuamente, aunque Yuri no tuvo mucho trabajo al hacerlo con Jean, pero liberó ese miembro que tanto le gustaba lamer, chupar y succionar. Tuvo el placer de volverlo hacer después de mucho tiempo cuando Jean se dio la vuelta y se sacó completamente el Bóxer, Yuri le devoró el pene con una tranquilidad inhumana, haciendo gemir a Jean y aferrarse a las sábanas.

−Si....si....es...un un...sue-sueño no quiero de-despertar −murmuró entre gemidos. Yuri no contestó, prefería dejarlo en un sueño porque la realidad era muy dura.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Jean penetró su cuerpo con dedicación, delicadeza, porque lo necesitaba, porque se sentía incompleto sin él y porque a pesar del horrible suceso del ascensor, ambos se amaban, se querían, se necesitaban.

Se deseaban.

Hicieron el amor esa vez, al menos, ambos lo sintieron así, el sexo pasó a la historia y el cariño gobernó entre sus cuerpos. Yuri aprovechó a gemir, a acariciar, a gritar, a sentirse vivo antes de volver a la horrible realidad de saber que había algo que no funcionaba entre ellos más sólo la cama, el saber que Jean lo había rechazado y que su corazón aun no sanaba, el entender que él había puesto también un freno en la relación. Todo se borró, se esfumó en un momento hasta cansarse.

Luego del orgasmo, Yuri se encontraba respirando agitado al lado, mientras Jean le acariciaba suavemente con las yemas, el brazo derecho, y le miraba.

−Yuri.....eres hermoso.

−Cállate −comentó Yuri, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, lágrimas de haber caído en la realidad.

−Si esto fuera diferente...

−Te dije que te calles −cerró los ojos para llorar tranquilo, Jean le quitó con sus dedos las lágrimas.

−Me arreglé con Isabella.

−Lo sé.

−¿Cómo?

−Siempre lo haces, siempre te arreglas con Isabella.

−Tú mismo dijiste que habíamos terminado −se levantó un poco, abrumado, rojo.

−Porque así era.

−Y te presentaste semi desnudo en mi cuarto −mira a Yuri, este no lo observa, porque Jean tenía razón.

−¿Tanto miedo tienes de estar solo?

−¿A qué te refieres, Yuri?

−A casarte con la loca esa −los dos hicieron una pausa, Jean frunció el seño.

−No le digas loca, Yuri....−gruñó−. Isabella es una buena persona, si la conocieras.

−Claro, iré y le diré "Hola Isa, ¿cómo estas? Sabes, no vas a adivinar pff, es una idiotez, pero soy el amante de tu marido, ah si, ese mismo, tu marido, el que me mete la verga hasta el fodo"

−No tienes que decirlo de esa forma, con sólo decir "Soy Yuri" bastará.

−¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Sólo Yuri? −el ruso comenzaba a enojarse, Jean lo sabía, lo intuía.

−Es tu nombre.

−¡Me tienes hasta la puta madre, Jean! −gruñó, de repente se transformó en un tigre de vengala el pequeño gato, tomó su ropa y se fue cambiando−. Mientras que Isabella es una hermosa persona, la mujer de tu vida, tu prometida, novia, tapete, lamebolas ¿Yo que soy? ¡Yuri!

−No te enojes.

−¡Sabes, estoy harto, harto de ti, harto que me trates como nada! −La voz de Yuri se iba elevando, Jean sabía lo que venía, no era la primera vez que discutían, por lo que inmediatamente se puso sus bóxers y una playera.

−Yuri, no debes perder los estribos.

−¡Para ti es tan fácil! ¡Tan putamente fácil! Claro, vienes acá, me la metes, luego vas y te haces el súper buenazo de los novios con la bruja esa −gruñó.

−Yuri, escucha, me estoy enojando, tú no me conoces enojado, así que por favor, dejemos esta discusión.

−¡ME VALES VERGA! −claramente Yuri se acercó como rayo a su ex amante y le encaja un golpe en la mejilla, esto hace que Jean cierre uno de sus ojos y vuelva recibir otro golpe−. ¡DESGRACIADO, HIJO DE PUTA!

−Yuri, cálmate −le toma de las muñecas, pero Yuri tiene piernas flexibles para golpear y lo hace nuevamente−. ¡Ay! Yuri, basta....

−¡No, basta a ti! ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Qué mierda soy para ti, Jean? −gritó, lloró, estaba desencajado. Jean no sabía que hacer, estaba recibiendo golpes innecesarios, algunos se transformarían en claros hematomas.

−Yuri, basta, por favor.....tranquilízate.

Nada servía para calmar al tigre ruso, por lo que Jean tuvo que hacer algo que no quería. Al perder los estribos, Jean le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla a Plisetsky, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Yuri era muy delgado, demasiado delgado, por lo que cualquier golpe mínimo de Jean era realmente algo muy serio. Jean se dio cuenta de esto e intentó levantarlo, pero Yuri se lo impidió.

−No me toques, maldito bastardo −gruñe.

Claramente todo el griterío alertó a los padres de Jean, quienes entraron al cuarto acompañado de una hermana para ver el espectáculo. Estaban Plisetsky y su hijo, semi desnudos, en una situación de violencia, con Yuri claramente marcado en su mejilla.

−No diremos nada de tu golpe a Jean si tu no dices nada de esto, Plisetsky −comentó Alain al notar lo mojado que tenía la mejilla Yuri.

−Vayanse a la mierda ¡TODOS! ¡TU PUTA FAMILIA INCLUSIVE! −y sin decir más Yuri se alejó de ese lugar, dejando a Jean en un estado de shock profundo y a la familia completamente espantada.

Yuri se cruzó con Otabek y Seung que bajaban a desayunar, pero ni se inmutó en saludarlos, simplemente les pasó por al lado corriendo y ambos observaron. Yuri estaba golpeado, claramente golpeado. Además que había salido de la habitación de Leroy.

**_¿Acaso Leroy............?_ **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Grand Prix ha llegado a su fin. Yuri tenía que cubrir su mejilla con maquillaje, aunque Lilia le hizo varias preguntas al respecto, este no contestó. Jean también estaba golpeado muy notoriamente y al igual que Yuri, tuvo que implementar el mismo arte, auque en él se veía más dado que no fue golpeado solamente una vez.

Yuri no se sentía bien, la pelea con Jean había sido terrible, pero entendía que tenía que enfrentar todo esto y aunque le doliera.

Phichit, Yuuri y Otabek hicieron sus performance casi de forma impecable, pero aun no alcanzaban el puntaje para estar en el medallero. En cambio Seung si lo estaría probablemente. Luego de la actuación de Jean-Jacques Leroy, Seung hizo su performance quedando segundo y dejando al canadiense la medalla de oro temporal hasta que Yuri subiera a la pista. El muchacho miró a Jean por última vez y salió directo al centro.

**_Welcome to the madness_ **

_Jean, es mi carta de amor para ti._

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de toda la pista mientras alza la pierna y mira a la platea, mostrando su increíble flexibilidad.

_Estoy loco por ti, tú lo sabes_

Hace un triple axel con manos alzadas que deja a la multitud boquiabierta por su impecable secuencia. Luego se agacha, estirando una de sus piernas y flexionando otra, con la velocidad logra un buen aspecto visual.

_No puedo vivir sin ti, y a la vez, no podemos vivir juntos, mis moretones y los tuyos son marca de ello. Nos hemos llevado mal cuando nos peleamos, te he gritado y lastimado mucho, no quiero volver a hacerlo._

Yuri se prepara para un salchow cuádruple y lo ejecuta perfectamente, cayendo con delicadeza y abriendo sus piernas y alzando sus brazos en la secuencia. Su mete estaba completamente loca al parecer y se adaptó con gracia a la canción.

_No voy a permitir que nuestros errores y nuestras personalidades afecten a mi hijo, él es lo único que me queda de ti. Espero que seas feliz Jean, lo mereces más que yo._

Para terminar, Yuri giró sobre su eje, mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza, intentando hacer de cuenta que los fantasmas lo atacan a él, hace una vuelta más y cae al suelo de rodillas para terminar la canción, alzando sus brazos hacia el techo.  
El público lo ovacionó y Yuri sonríe, sabe que ha ganado.

La ceremonia de premiación corona a Yuri en su primer lugar, nuevamente una medalla de oro, siento el niño record con tres medallas de oros en ese grand prix y mantenerse primero en todas sus competencias. Jean lo secunda con la medalla de plata y Seung obtiene la de bronce. Otabek le sonríe a su novio y aun detrás de todo pronostico, este le lanza un furtivo beso.

Se ha acabado todo.

−Bueno, medios de prensa −susurró Yuri observando a todos los medios presentes mientras mantenía un papel en su mano y temblaba ligeramente, se sentía algo presionado−. Gracias por estar aquí, en realidad me gustaría informar a todos ustedes −Seung estaba a su izquierda y Jean a su derecha−. Yo.....me bajo de la copa del mundo.

Todo los medios se miraron sorprendidos, aun Jean lo hacía pero a Seung no le pareció nada raro.

−Yo no volveré hasta el próximo Grand Prix, espero que sepan disculpar las molestias ocasionadas, estoy actualmente.....con....un problema y necesito sanar completamente antes de ello. Gracias por su comprensión −Yuri se levanta y se retira, sin decir nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde ese día sólo ha pasado un mes, Yuri actualmente atravesaba la doceava semana de embarazo y aunque continuaba haciendo ballet, se había alejado completamente de la pista hasta nuevo aviso, no quería arriesgarse.   
En la copa del mundo, Jean ganó primer lugar, secundado por Otabek Altin y Yuuri Katsuki. Seung no había participado por una molestia en la pierna derecha.

Todo parecía tan irreal, ver todo desde la casa era algo que a Yuri Plisetsky no le agradaba. Quería ser parte de todo, no mirarlo por la televisión, pero el nacimiento de su hijo lo tendría bastante ocupado.

Victor ayudaba en casa, estaba tratando de sacarse de encima los fantasmas de la muerte de Makacchin, pero Yuri lo veía muy caído y taciturno durante las noches.  
  


−Hey, viejo, tengo que salir −dijo Yuri−. ¿Estarás bien mientras yo no esté?

−Claro, no pienso colgarme de ningún cable.

−Tonto −Yuri se retira para volver mucho más tarde.

Durante ese tiempo, Victor cocinó y limpió, no quería que Yuri hiciera nada para no arriesgar su embarazo y luego de unas horas, Yuri llegó con una caja en los brazos. Victor quiso ayudar pero Yuri se negó rotundamente y colocó la caja en la mesa. El hombre mayor arqueó la ceja y miró al pequeño rubio.

−Sé que no es tu cumpleaños y que ha pasado tiempo de ello, pero me he dado cuenta que no te he regalado nada ni te he agradecido de que estés aquí conmigo −Victor mira a Yuri−. Resulta que tu perro andaba de puta por ahí y embarazó a una perra, lastimosamente los cachorros fueron adoptados, pero pude recuperar a uno −Yuri abrió la caja para mostrarle un hermoso cachorro de dos meses−. Feliz cumpleaños y navidad y todo lo que venga después.

Victor tomó al cachorro en sus brazos, era un mini-Makacchin, lo que le hizo llenar sus ojos de lágrimas y abrazar al animal. Era su Makacchin, su pequeño y adorado Makacchin.  
  
La cuenta de Victor volvió a la vida, esta vez mostrando centenares de imágenes con su nueva mascota bajo el hashtag #MakacchinGift. Yuri sonrió, sabiendo que al menos esa casa tendría vida nuevamente después de la muerte de la amada mascota.  
Victor enseño al perrito desde cero, donde tenía que hacer sus necesidades, que debía dar la pata, y demás trucos como "hazte el muerto". Yuri se reía cuando veía que el pobre animal no entendía lo que su dueño quería.

−No le haz puesto nombre.

−Oh, es verdad −mira al pequeño perrito peludo y pensa−. Makacchin II sería algo cliché ¿no crees?

−Muy Cliché.

−Makachan sería mejor ¿no crees?

−Siempre me pregunté porqué le pusiste un nombre japonés a tu mascota.

−¡No se diga más! Te llamarás Yuricchin.

−¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi nombre?

−Porque me gusta como suena Yuricchin y como no puedo decírtelo a ti, entonces se lo diré a mi amada mascota −Victor abraza a su pequeño animal.

−¡Vete a la mierda, Vitya! Cuando tenga un mono lo llamaré Victor, así me recuerda a ti y tus idioteces.

−Pero me quiere.

−Te quiero fuera de mi vida −dijo, haciéndose el enojado.

−Oh, Yuricchin, parece que debemos hacer sonreír al gatito, sí...−inmediatamente suelta al animal para comenzar una serie de cosquillas en el cuerpo de Yuri, el cual rie divertido.

−¡Ya déjame, déjame estúpido viejo jajajaja!

Era una hermosa imagen familiar. Victor haciendo reír a Yuri mientras el cachorro ladra con alegría. Hasta cuando seguirá esa atmosfera.

....

−Y en las noticias: en las últimas horas, Jean-Jacques leroy, famoso patinador artístico, es acusado de violencia de genero contra su novia.

**Continuará.**

¡Tadan! Obvio no todo es amor jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado.

 


	9. Leroy

Lo amo, desde el primer momento que lo vi esa tarde de enero en Rusia. Tenía al menos diez años y solía hacer pequeños viajes para entrenar en diferentes pistas, esa misma tarde aterricé en St Petesburgo. Me gustaba mucho el lugar, era un niño muy curioso, por lo que mis manos tocaban todo y mis ojos miraban todo. Mi madre solía llevarme de la mano, porque me distraía muy fácilmente, y mi padre me daba consejos. Ellos en ese momento no eran entrenadores, por lo cual estaban buscando a alguien que se hiciera cargo de mí durante mi carrera.   
Yakov Feltsman era uno de los candidatos mejores pagos, además de una leyenda viviente en el patinaje, entrenador del múltiple campeón juvenil y senior "Victor Nikiforov", sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser mi entrenador. Me dejaron solo en un extenso pasillo mientras veía a los competidores ir y venir. Mis ojos vagaron directamente a la hermosa persona que aferrado a una barra se encontraba desplegando toda su maravillosa belleza.

Fui flechado a tan corta edad. Yo tenía diez años y tiempo después me enteré que ese niño tenía sólo seis años. Estaba siendo probado por Yakov y varios de sus asistentes, él no suele probar a niños tan pequeños en el patinaje, pero Yuri era especial. Probablemente cuando entrara a categoría junior –dentro de seis años–, sería dirigido y coucheado por el mismo Yakov.   
Me acerqué, pero no me atreví a hablarle. Él me miró, sabía que estaba observando su esbelta y delicada figura, por lo que sus ojos se inundaron de un odio desmedido que clavó en mi corazón. Dolió, pero JJ nunca se rinde, y respirando profundamente continué viendo aquel hermoso ángel de figura delgada danzando sobre el piso firme. Me preguntaba que tan hermoso y maravilloso sería cuando se deslizara por el hielo, aunque no lo estaba, tenía una gracia típica de un patinador artístico, que deslumbra al público con sólo moverse.

Pasaron los años, mí llegada al junior fue rodeado de gloria, dado a la diferencia de edad, cuando pasé a senior, Yuri –como se llamaba–, entró a junior provocando una enorme sorpresa en la multitud. "¿Quién es ese niño angelado que se desliza por los hielos con tanta gracia?", era mi Yuri. Moviéndose elegantemente sobre el frío, aun con el cabello corto y una mirada decidida que penetraba el alma. Yo lo observa desde la platea, pues el destino fue gracioso al encontrarnos todos los años en el Grand Prix, él en junior, yo en senior.   
Lo miraba todo el tiempo, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho, mis labios tiritaban de nerviosismo cuando lo veía tan cerca, respirando a mi lado. Era una sensación maravillosa y desgarradora, que intentaba marchitarme el corazón.   
Sólo dolor sentía, cuando lo veía tan cerca y lejos, cuando sus lágrimas de emoción aparecían coronándose como ganador, cuando me miraba, tal vez involuntariamente o tal vez conscientemente. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Sólo eso podía decirte y todas mis canciones iban dedicado a ti. A tu gracia, a tu belleza, a tu angelicada forma de moverte. A tu espíritu luchador, porque así eras. Fue un amor tan fuerte que era doloroso sentirlo, porque no habíamos hablado y tu carácter se hacía eco entre la gente. "Tiene una personalidad de mierda", "en vez de hada rusa, deberían llamarlo vándalo ruso", "me gritó solamente porque me acerqué con una toalla". Y los sueños vacíos de mi corazón se encogieron.

–Ella es Isabella Yang –comentó esa vez mi padre, yo miré a la muchacha, era joven y bonita–. Es tu fan número uno, ganó el concurso que hicimos en la página oficial.

–Oh, hola –saludé amablemente.

–Sé todo de ti, Jean, espero que podamos ser amigos en algún momento –dijo la joven y hermosa chica, yo sonreí y le brindé mi mano para estrecharla, ella se sonrojó y también me la dio.

Yang es mi acosadora número uno, como me da risa decirle, pero poco a poco comenzamos a formar una bella relación. Ella tenía hermosos gestos conmigo, me apoyaba y animaba en cada presentación y llenaba mi corazón de alegría, pero no pudo jamás remplazar el amor que sentía por Yuri, era tan intenso que creía morir ahogado a cada instante. Era bastante doloroso, pues Yuri continuaba ignorándome en cada una de las exhibiciones y solíamos coincidir bastante a menudo.   
Durante mis años junior, conocí a Seung, mi máximo rival en la categoría, y también a Leo de la Iglesia, con ambos formé una bella amistad. En mi recorrido buscando entrenador también me topé con Phichit Chulanont y Yuuri Katsuki, pude notar la diferencia entre las autoestimas de los diferentes patinadores. Por ejemplo: Yuuri era bastante pesimista en sus actuaciones y Phichit muy entusiasta, por lo cual ambos se daban ánimo mutuamente. Phichit me comentaba siempre antes que Yuuri saliera a la pista, él abrazaba a su compañero y le deseaba buena suerte, lo mismo ocurría con el japonés.

Lentamente mi relación con Isabella llegó a los medios, diciendo que era "mi novia", además que mi padre contribuyó mucho en ello, tal vez pensando que una relación sana me haría bastante bien. Yuri estaba fuera de mi alcance y de mi comprensión, por lo cual, ese amor se fue presionando hasta quedado completamente en el inconsciente. Traté de amarla, traté, poner mi mejor sonrisa, traté, traté más de lo que era capaz de tratar, lloré de rabia por no poder olvidad, me arañaba en sueños, tenía horribles pesadillas que ni quiero pronunciar, pero el dolor me albergaba en mi pecho hasta sentirme completamente muerto.

 ** _¿Duele?_** Demasiado.

Y al fin llegó el día, el día que pasó de junior y senior y competiríamos juntos. Yuri fue sorteado para estar en Skate Canadá y yo a su vez, también quedé en Rostelecom con él. Nos vimos, hablé de más, como siempre diciendo estupideces. No me sale, no puedo, soy un idiota cuando te hablo, intento ser interesante pero no puedo.  
Cuando nos tocó ese estúpido juego y más tarde, cuando tuvimos relaciones sexuales, sentí que estaba en la gloria, en lo más alto, pero nuevamente mi inconsciente me traicionó.

"Si te beso, pierdo". Pierdo la cordura, pierdo mi motivación, pierdo mi vida para estar enredado junto a ti. Pierdo mis ganas de vivir sin ti, pierdo mis ojos para sólo observarte, mis labios para sólo besarte. Pierdo mis sentidos completamente. Eso es lo que pierdo, pero vi en tus ojos como lo malinterpretaste y creí que lo mejor era ser amantes.

Nuestra relación no era divertida, teníamos sexo ocasional y tú eras muy agresivo cuando intentaba hablar contigo. Mordías aun cuando no estábamos en la cama y en más de una ocasión me lastimaste violentamente por tus arranques de celos. Yo creí que eso era normal, creí que estaba bien, que era parte de tu personalidad. Pero tú continuabas siendo agresivo.

–¡DEJAME, DEJAME MALDITO INFELIZ! –solías gritar mientras me golpeabas, yo intentando solamente detenerte, porque sabía que si ponía una mano encima de ti, podría lastimarte profundamente.

No siempre era así la relación, a veces eras muy tierno, necesitabas mimos, y te sentabas encima de mí fregando tu cabeza contra mi cuerpo, intentando darme a entender que necesitaba abrazos y besos, eras un gatito pidiendo amor y yo era el dueño que deseaba dártelo. Así nos fundíamos en caricias, besos en tu piel, abrazos. Eras mio y yo enteramente tuyo. Estábamos bien así, mis sentimientos no eran tocados y los tuyos no eran hablados. Hasta que lo hiciste, hasta que me dijiste lo que ocurría y aunque mi corazón saltó de gusto, yo tenía mi vida hecha, armada, me iba a casar.

Dolía amarte, pero más dolía tener que dejarte, rechazarte.

Esa tarde lloré, lloré como un niño siendo abrazado por mi madre, lloré hasta que mi alma dijo basta y mis sueños se acuñaran en mi sangre. Lloré, odiando mi destino, odiando mis putos sentimientos y mi vida. Mi madre y mi padre saben lo que he sufrido, saben lo que he padecido, y saben todo el dolor que me ocasionaste. Tengo sentimientos Yuri, muchos hacia ti, TODOS para ti.

Te había perdido para siempre y el para siempre es muy lejano, tanto como el eterno infinito.   
  


Yang era buena novia, aunque algo celosa. Ella siempre fue cariñosa y amable, pero yo sabía que era la fachada para que mi amor por ti no salga a relucir cuan viento del este que destroza los árboles, cables y viviendas a su camino. Tenía que permanecer esos sentimientos en el más oscuro secreto, aun lejos de mi mismo quien anhelaba por tenerte contra mi cuerpo nuevamente. Pero un día ella lo descubrió, descubrió los mensajes que te mandaba, descubrió el tipo de relación que teníamos a pesar que lo manteníamos en el más cerrado secreto, ella mandó a un detective seguirme y tenía fotos de nosotros entrando a un hotel, juntos, y saliendo al día siguiente con la misma ropa.

−¿Por qué me engañas? ¿¡No soy suficiente para ti!? −gritó, lanzó un manotazo justo en mi cabeza, el cual no pude esquivar.

−¡Relájate mujer!

−¡Me engañas con esa zorra rusa! −gritó llorando, yo no supe como detenerla.

De alguna u otra manera, pienso que convierto a las personas en violentas o demasiado apasionadas para mí. Isabella comenzó a golpearme con los objetos que tuviera a mano y yo, a defenderme. Jamás la toqué y jamás la tocaría de esa forma, soy un hombre que fue criado con principios y claramente quería que ella se tranquilizara así como a veces lograba que te tranquilizaba tú.   
Te insultaba y cada vez que lo hacía, mi corazón se partía. Quería decirle que no era así, que tú eras un ser maravilloso, pero su voz alzada me impedía poder contestar, además que sus movimientos rápidos lograban golpéame tres de cada cuatro veces que tiraba el manotazo.   
Al final mis hermanos terminaron separándola de mi, ella me arrojó el anillo y se fue. Obviamente las noticias se hicieron eco de absolutamente todo lo que me pasa. Otras de las fans comenzaron a mandarme cartas con cumplidos para poder acercarse a mí, pero en ese momento estaba tan angustiado que no quería hacer nada.   
Pasó el tiempo y ella volvió arrepentida, charlamos, no quería volver, pero mi padre me insistió que era lo mejor para mi carrera, él piensa que tener una mujer fuerte al lado me haría mejor a mi como persona. Lo que no esperaba es que la tercera noche de la final de Grand Prix, tú apareciera en mi cuarto.

Quería detenerte, quería que entendieras que lo nuestro no nos llevaría a ningún lado, y que aunque te amara locamente, aun no estoy preparado para esto, no puedo, no quiero lastimarte, eres el tesoro más grande que tengo. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sin querer te lancé una bofetada. Me di cuenta inmediatamente lo que había hecho, estaba tan arrepentido, pero tú te levantaste como fiera e insultaste a todos para luego irte. Me desvanecí llorando nuevamente. Soy un puto débil, odio serlo, pero cuando se trata de ti no puedo evitar sentirme un perdedor. Eres imponente Yuri, realmente imponente como un dios.

Ahora sólo quiero dormir, quiero soñar que aun te tengo, que te abrazo, que mis besos son tuyos, que mis caricias te pertenecen. Como me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera exactamente el día que decidimos amarnos en privado, sin que nadie se entere. Un mundo donde sólo estemos tú y yo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! −sollozó angustiado, Nathalie se acerca a su hijo para ver lo que este le señala en el teléfono−. Isabella.

−¡Esa mujer!

En las noticias de Canadá y el mundo, Jean-Jacques Leroy era TT mundial debido a una supuesta violencia de género ejercida por él hacia la joven. Nathalie lee la nota, todo era una incoherencia detrás de la otra, la única persona que golpeó a alguien fue ella a su hijo y continuamente. A pesar que Jean era una persona robusta en cuando a su cuerpo, quedaban moretones por los objetos que le lanzaba y los golpes violentos que le daba. Una relación tóxica que sólo Nathalie sabía y que a Jean le costaba mucho expresar dado a la vergüenza de sentirse un hombre golpeado. Yuri también era violento con Jean, pero en el caso de Yuri, éste tenía la piel demasiado blanca y le quedaban las huellas de los apretones que tenía que hacer Leroy para sacárselos de encima.   
Jean re-leyó nuevamente el articulo donde lo despedazaban, lo trataban casi de asesino y la gente comentaba su odio.

Jean no estaba acostumbrado a recibir el odio tan tajantemente por parte de gente que ni siquiera conocía. Apretó sus labios y sus ojos, intentó no llorar pero era imposible, se ahogaba en lágrimas. De repente sonó el celular, una llamada entrante de los medios de prensa. No quiso contestar, pero su madre le insito a que lo hiciera.

−Jean-Jacques Leroy ¿desea responder a los dichos de su ex mujer en el programa de la tarde? −preguntó un periodista del otro lado. El joven respiró profundamente.

Pasado unas horas, Jean estaba del otro lado del teléfono, esperando su turno para salir al aire mientras escuchaba el programa de televisión en vivo por el auricular del celular. Inmediatamente la música de apertura dio inicio y respirando profundamente, tomado de la mano de la madre. Alain reposaba en la puerta, mirando con calma a su hijo mayor mientras que los dos jóvenes hermanos de Jean, se sentaron en la cama para escuchar con altavoz la nota. El mayor de los Leroy pidió a sus hijos que no interfieran mientras Jean hablaba con los periodistas.

−Díganos joven Leroy ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió ese día del que relata Isabella Yang? −preguntó una periodista, era mujer, feminista al tope, incapaz de analizar las cosas de forma imparcial.

−Bueno, no estoy seguro de que tipo de situación dice ella, pero...

−¿Eso quiere decir que hubo más golpes? −preguntó la misma periodista, los hermanos de Jean frunce el ceño, eso no era pregunta, sino un ataque.

−¡No, no! A lo que me refiero es que...−la voz de Jean había comenzado a quebrarse.

−Mucha gente dice que fue violento con ella en varias ocasiones ¿qué nos puede decir al respecto? −Jean tembló ligeramente, Nathalie le toma de la mano.

−Yo....yo no...−la voz apagada, monologa de Jean comenzaba a escucharse vibrante, como aquel que intentaba no llorar en vivo. El periodista principal y quien había llamado en primer lugar a Jean tomó la palabra:

−Ayer solamente era un adolescente estúpido y egocéntrico, ahora lo tratan de violento y asesino ¿qué nos puede decir Leroy? −el ataque fue directo al corazón, Leroy se atraganto en su propia saliva y tosió.

−Creo que está nervioso por algo −dijo una segunda periodista con una cínica sonrisa. La hermana menor de Jean quiso meterse pero Alain la detuvo.

−Yo....yo nunca lo....lo haría....yo nunca...−intentó explicar Jean como pudo, aferrando más su mano hacia la de la madre.

−¿Y qué hay de los testigos que dicen haber visto a Yuri Plisetsky, patinador de dieciséis años, con un golpe en la cara salir de su cuarto? −probablemente eso hizo que Jean se quiebre completamente y suelte el teléfono celular para romper en llanto. Nathalie cortó inmediatamente la llamara para consolarlo, y los hermanos también abrazaron a Jean, pero del otro lado de la línea eso no sonó nada bien.

−Probablemente confirmamos que Jean Jacques Leroy golpeó a uno de sus compañeros de pista −comentó con una sonrisa la cínica mujer, la otra la secundó y el conductor afirmó con la cabeza.

Continuaron hablando de ello, pero Jean ya no prestaba atención, estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

 ** _"Yo no debí haber nacido"_** dijo claramente Leroy antes de hundirse en una fuerte depresión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó otro mes, obviamente no ceso la información sobre Jean violento, todos hablaban del joven canadiense y absolutamente todo había llegado a los oídos de Yuri, quien intentaba no hacerse eco de las habladurías, pero que comprendía el dolor que JJ estaba atravesando en ese momento. Con ya dieciséis semanas de embarazo, Yuri vivía otra vida completamente diferente. Estaba alejado de las pistas, de vez en cuando recibía la visita de Otabek y Seung, los cuales le informaban algunas cosas de Jean pero no demasiadas. Yuri supo que Otabek le había comentado del embarazo a Seung, pero este afirmó que no lo diría a nadie y Yuri le creía. El joven coreano aun tenía un pequeño yeso debido a una lesión que le impidió participar de la copa del mundo pero que estaba sanando y Otabek lo cuidaba todo el tiempo.   
Luego hablaron sobre el acontecimiento que hizo a Jean saltar con más ímpetu su violencia, el golpe que recibió Yuri. Este explicó que él había comenzado a golpearlo y que Jean solamente se defendió de la peor manera, pero que intentó ayudarlo y estaba harto que se hable así de Leroy cuando era un ángel caído del cielo en cuando a su personalidad amable y su voluntariado.

−No importa que tanto bien hagas, siempre serás recordado por las pavadas que dicen los medios −intentó decir esa vez Yuri mientras bebía té.

A pesar que no tenía un imponente vientre, ya se notaba un poco más y Yuri le gustaba eso. A veces se coloca la mano encima mostrando el pequeño bulto en su vientre, pero en otras ocasiones cuando salía a entrenar o a comprar víveres, odiaba eso.

Fue un 14 de febrero cuando Yuri estaba limpiando la casa, había prendido la televisión sólo para cortar el silencio tóxico. Pasaba la aspiradora por debajo de la mesa, llevaba unos shorts de jean rasgados, una camiseta de animal print bordada y una pañoleta en su cabeza tirando su cabello hacia atrás. Apagó la aspiradora con el pie e iba a empezar a fregar las mesas, −últimamente se le había dado hacer limpieza continuamente y no podía ver un pelo en su alfombra, lo cual era difícil teniendo un cachorro−, cuando el locutor manifiesta la noticia de último momento.

−El tema del día es la caía del rey Jean-Jacques Leroy −Yuri giró solamente para ver las imágenes de Jean bajo el titulo "intento de suicidio".

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a la televisión, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque nervioso, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos lagrimeaban, su cuerpo agonizante vibraba, subió el volumen de la televisión con desesperación, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría, y estaba demasiado lejos como para ir a verlo por si mismo.

−Jean-Jacques Leroy intentó suicidarse a la edad de veinte años. Según informes, el hombre estaba atravesando una terrible depresión el último mes, dado a los últimos acontecimientos sobre su persona, acusado de violencia de género.

−¡Oh por dios! ¡VICTOR, VICTOR! −gritó Yuri.

Claramente Victor, quien se estaba bañando, sale de la ducha con una toalla puesta en las bolas y con shampoo aun en su cabeza, llega hacia donde estaba Yuri, quien señala la televisión.

−¡Jean! −señaló.

−Mierda, ¿qué le pasó a ese idiota? −gruñe frustrado.

−Victor, por favor, necesito que vayas a ver que ocurre con él.

−No se si te das cuenta que estoy en bolas y en St Petesburgo, Yuri.

−¡VE A VER QUE PASA CON ÉL! −gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el departamento.

−Ok, ok, no te pongas así, sacaré los pasajes pero demoraré varias horas en el viaje y allí, aunque esté en la clínica, no creo que me den información.

−Algo hay que hacer.

−¿Por qué?

−¡Victor! −los ojos de Yuri estaban claramente cristalizados, Victor suspiró y le acarició los cabellos rubios−. Yo lo amo.

−Yo te buscaré información, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuri afirma, la angustia comienza a reinar en él, no creyó que alguien como JJ Leroy hiciera algo tan estúpido. Victor sabe que a pesar que Yuri intente superar a Jean, nunca podrá, porque su amor es tan grande que no puede siquiera ocultarlo, nunca desaparecerá el amor que el rubio siente por el canadiense, así como nunca desapareció su amor a Yuuri a pesar que este comenzó una nueva vida. Victor camina hacia su habitación, seguido por su nueva mascota. Debe hacer algunas llamadas para que Yuri esté más tranquilo, ahora esta noticia del intento de suicidio de Leroy era terrible. El dolor lo albergaría seguramente y las hormonas continuaban volviendo a Yuri el ser más sensible del mundo.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, vemos un poco más de JJ y lo débil emocionalmente que es. Creo que ambos lo son (JJ y Yuri) por lo que es muy difícil todo. No puedo estar del lado de uno o del otro.

Espero que les guste este capitulo J aunque es triste jajaja.

cript|


	10. Yakov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri debe afrontar un nuevo golpe en su vida estando embarazado.

 

Una suave y cálida mano acarició su hermoso cabello, se sentía como la gloria. La voz suave indicó su nombre. Jean. Era tan hermoso que creía poder desmayarse en ese instante. Intentó abrir los ojos pero sólo podía ver a trasluz una figura delgada de cabellos rubios, que se encontraba recargado en la cama acariciándole los cabellos. "Yuri".   
No pudo distinguir muy bien realmente, pero el calor que irradiaba de esa persona era muy parecido al de Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Acaso el ruso había ido hasta Canadá para verlo? Necesitaba ser consciente al menos una vez de lo que ocurría y levantarse así le doliera el alma y los sentimientos. Quería ver mejor a esa delgada figura borrosa, que vestida de blanco le llenaba de amor en cada cuidado, en cada caricia.

−Yuri −balbuseó entre sueños, aun la claridad se encontraba allí, pero poco a poco la imagen fue tomando forma. Era Yuri o al menos eso creía Jean cuando la imagen se volvió más y más nítida, pero había algo diferente en él, tal vez sus rasgos, estaban licuados, mezclados, no era completamente Yuri. Su cabello estaba atado, posibilitando ver sus ojos. Sus manos eran un poco más pequeñas, y su cuerpo un poco menos delgado, con una figura óptima como la de Yuri, pero diferente. Sus labios rosas se abrieron, respiraba por la boca lo que le permitió a Jean sentir el dulce aroma de caramelos de miel. Yuri odiaba la miel, odiaba el dulce en general.

−No soy Yuri −la voz era completamente diferente, era suave, muy suave, como la de un niño pequeño, pero su cuerpo no era el de un niño. Jean volteó la cabeza para ver los ojos azul profundo, muy azules, como los suyos.

−¿Quién eres? −susurró, pero lentamente la figura desapareció, dejando una suave caricia en su cabello y dirigiéndose hacia el infinito tan efímero como la vida.

−¡Jean! ¡Haz despertado, hijo! −la madre observó al muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos mientras besaba constantemente su frente.

Jean se dio cuenta que estaba vivo, que todo había sido un sueño, que ni Yuri ni ese chico igual a él habían estado en el cuarto, pero lo sintió tan real que las caricias eran en carne viva. Levantó la mirada, los médicos lo observaban al igual que el par de llorones hermanos que tenía a su diestra. Pestañó ligeramente y volteó hacia su padre, que le miraba con temor y hasta cierto punto sintiéndose culpable de todo eso. Levantó la cabeza para tocar su cabello y sintió las tiras en sus brazos, se había cortado, como un adolescente emo de quince años, suspiró. No quería quitarse el calor de las caricias en su cabello, pero necesitaba saber si de verdad lo había sentido y cuando rozó la parte donde ese chico le había acariciado, sintió una corriente eléctrica.

−Aleksey −susurró bajito y miró a su madre, la cual pestañeaba rápidamente.

−¿Te despiertas luego de nueve días y dices Aleksey?

Jean no volvió a hablar, cerró nuevamente los ojos, agotado y tratando de volver a su mundo perfecto del sueño. Esta vez fue más nítido, pudo ver mejor al chico que le acariciaba y protegía. Jean estaba seguro que saldría de esta con el amor de esa persona que tanto se asemejaba a Yuri, pero el problema es que no sabía si existía, no sabía si quiera si era una persona real o un pseudo producto de su imaginación fértil. Pero le gustaba así, vivir en esa armonía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri había pasado los días consiguientes llorando en su habitación mientras Victor llamaba a sus conocidos para averiguar que ocurría con Jean. Victor le habló horas después, informándole que Jean no corría riesgos y que despertaría seguramente en un par de días, pero eso no era suficiente para Yuri. Tomó su mochila, sus patines y se fue a la pista, aun cuando Victor le dijo que no lo hiciera.  
  
Yuri se vistió y colocó los patines antes de entrar, giró un poco, se deslizó por todo el hielo con la cabeza gacha mientras su mente viajaba a mil por segundo. Yakov aun estaba allí ajustando detalles cuando lo vio. Yuri se veía triste por donde lo miraran. Obviamente el viejo se acercó, observó al muchacho danzar sobre la pista muy suavemente, era claro que tenía miedo a caerse si hacía algún giro peligroso o un salto que pudiera hacerlo tropezar, por lo que se mantenía sólo en la secuencia de pasos y algún que otro estiramiento.

−¡Yuri! −Yakov lo distrajo un poco, hizo que el menor levante la cabeza−. Ven aquí, necesito de ti −Yakov se retiró hacia su oficina, Yuri suspira y sale de la pista.

Va hacia los vestidores donde se coloca sus zapatos y camina hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Yakov, este estaba haciendo unos papeles. Yuri se posicionó frente al entrenador, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y lo observó.

−¿Y bien viejo? ¿Qué demonios....?

−Sé lo que ocurrió con Jean −miró al rubio−. Lo del intento de suicidio y todo lo demás, sé por qué estas aquí patinando en círculos constantemente.

−¿Y qué me dirás? ¿Qué me olvide de él?

−Te diré que está bien −suspiró−. Siéntate Yuri −el chico mira dudoso a Yakov pero se sienta frente a él−. Como sabes, yo nunca tuve hijos, Lilia y yo nos divorciamos antes de ello.

−Sí, Lilia me comentó de eso una vez.

−Bueno, ella había quedado embarazada, pero pasaron algunas cosas y lo perdió, fue muy difícil para nosotros, yo me sumergí en el trabajo y ella también, lentamente los dos pasamos a volvernos extraños viviendo en el mismo techo.

−¿A dónde quieres ir, viejo?

−A esto −Yakov saca de su cajón un par de botitas celestes tejidas con listones azules−. No sé si tu bebé sea niño o niña, pero me gustaría que lo conservaras.

−Yakov −susurró tomando suavemente las botitas, eran tan pequeñas que no podía pensar que entrara un pie en ellas.

−Sé que no me he portado tan bien contigo desde que me enteré de tu embarazo, pero realmente deseo que seas feliz Yuri, eres mi mejor patinador.

−Yakov, no te queda ser sensible −susurró Yuri, aun miraba las botitas con ternura.

−Bueno, también quería regalarte esto −Yakov saca del cajón un paquete envuelto en papel madera y lo extendió a Yuri−. Tómalo como un obsequio mío y de Lilia.

−¿En serio? A ver −Yuri rompe el papel para ver lo que sería un babero, uno particularmente bello mandado a ser y bordado.

" **Ice Tiger Baby** " estaba remendado en hilo azul, con un pequeño dibujo bordado de un tigre bebé con un chupón en la boca. Yuri no podía creer que algo tan pequeño le hiciera bien al alma.

−Espero que seas feliz, Yuri.

−Gracias Yakov, gracias −el abrazo los fundió y Yuri se sintió por primera vez querido por su entrenador.

Había sido difícil para el joven e inexperto adolescente el tener que afrontar un embarazo en forma solitaria. Toda su pequeña familia ya estaba al tanto, su abuelo estaba haciendo un peluche a mano que aun Yuri no sabía como era, pero que lentamente el anciano mostraba el progreso de a poco. Su madre, había comprado una enorme cuna que Yuri le costó bastante hacer entrar al pequeño cuarto, claramente la había colocado junto a su cama o al menos así serían los primeros meses hasta poder mudarse a un lugar más grande. Los padres de Jean, abuelos de su hijo, ni siquiera estaban enterados sobre el nacimiento de su nieto y eso mortificaba muchísimo a Yuri. ¿Qué pensarían? En algún momento su hijo/a se cruzaría con sus abuelos, sea en los GP o como en cualquier otra exhibición de patinaje porque Yuri pretendía seguir patinando.

Lentamente los medios de comunicación dejaron de hablar de Jean, esto en cierto punto fue agradable para la familia que no tenía que hacer rueda de prensa todos los días defendiéndose de los dichos de Isabella. Victor le seguía informando los avances a Yuri, lo cual provocaba que se aminorara la angustia que sentía. Por otro lado, el vientre crecía muy lentamente, Yuri se hizo sus primeras ecografías y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver mejor definido a su hijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

−¿Cómo te sientes, Jean? −preguntó Otabek, quien había viajado a Canadá para ver a su amigo. Este sonrió con tristeza, aun las marcas se conservaban en su muñeca y estaban cocidas con hilo negro.

−Pues, supongo que volví de la muerte −Otabek notaba que Jean no estaba del todo bien y tampoco quería hacerle demasiadas preguntas.

−Jean, me duele verte así.

−Lo sé, gracias por venir Beka, eres el único en un mes que ha venido a verme a parte de mi familia y los medios de comunicación. Bueno, Leo me llamó una vez, pero andaba ocupado con algunos asuntos.

−Eso me pone bastante triste, pensé que a estas alturas estarías rodeado de gente.

−Verás, ahora sé que nunca fui querido realmente −hace un gesto con los labios, resignación.

−Yuri me ha preguntado por tu salud, creo que deberías saberlo.

−¿Yuri?

−Plisetsky.

−Soñé con él −cerró los ojos−. Bueno, en realidad no exactamente con él, pero era demasiado parecido −Otabek arqueó una ceja−. Era rubio, de hermosos ojos azules....era perfecto, como un ángel.

−¿Ojos azules? Ahora entiendo por qué no era Yuri.

−Es igual a Yuri, salvo que tiene algunas cosas que no cuadran, por ejemplo, es un poco más estilizado y no tan delgado como lo es Yuri, también tiene los ojos más redondos y grandes, de un azul intenso. Tiene mucha cadera y cintura, lo que lo vuelve mucho más agraciado, pero Yuri siempre fue perfecto en sus curvas, salvo que no tenía mucha cadera.

−No quería saber eso.

−Lo siento −rie un poco−. El chico era realmente dulce....y lo único que recuerdo es su nombre "Aleksey". ¿Crees que signifique algo?

−Pues no conozco a ningún Aleksey.

−Tal vez es un producto de mi mente, siento que él me sacó del mundo de los sueños y me trajo lentamente a la realidad, como un ángel.....aaah, me siento tan estúpido cuando pienso que intenté atentar contra mi vida.

−Es verdad, eres un estúpido.

−Beka, que agradable eres −el kazajo sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Jean.

−A veces te comportas como un verdadero idiota.

−Es verdad, con Yuri he actuado como un imbécil durante todo un año.

−Creo que ustedes dos se deben una charla.

−Sí, pero no ahora.....tal vez más adelante, ¿el próximo Grand Prix?

−Creo que sería tarde.

−¿Tarde para qué?

−Olvídalo, te traje algunas cosas que Seung me mandó para ti ¿quieres verla o no?

−Siempre tan tajante, Beka −murmuró, el hombre era muy rudo cuando quería.

Otabek y Seung habían comenzado una relación de improvisto, según le contó aquella vez Seung, Otabek vino un día y le dijo "¿quieres ser mi novio si o no?" a lo que Seung no supo como responder a tan directa declaración, sobre todo cuando no habían salido siquiera una vez. Seung, probablemente dejándose llevar por el atractivo exótico de Otabek, le dijo que si y ambos empezaron a salir. Jean jamás quiso indagar hasta que punto estaban en la relación, pero de algo era seguro, ya se habían dado un beso puesto que él los descubrió en ese instante.

Otabek le muestra algunas chucherías que Seung le había mandado, eran amuletos de buena suerte para la recuperación que eran muy famosos en corea del sur. Jean los aceptó, claramente Seung deseaba que el muchacho estuviera perfecto para las próximas exhibiciones de patinaje, además, sabía que pronto habría una exhibición de patinaje en Canadá y tendría que estar óptimo para ello.

−Otabek.

−¿Hm?

−¿Sabes por qué Yuri no estuvo en la copa del mundo? −Otabek no se esperaba eso, al menos no ahora. No sabía exactamente que responder, era claro que se debía a su embarazo pero ¿qué le diría a Jean?

−No estoy muy seguro, Yuri no habla mucho de lo que le pasa ¿sabes?

−Hmmm, estoy algo preocupado por él, las últimas veces que nos vimos no se veía muy bien −el kazajo sabía que Jean sospechaba de algo, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

−¿Por qué dices eso?

−No lo sé, últimamente lo veo muy sensible, no digo que nunca tuvo un carácter irascible, pero en este caso, lloraba por cualquier cosa....

−Debe ser la edad, recuerda que tiene 17 años.

−Oh, es verdad ¿qué día es hoy?

−15 de marzo.

−O, Yuri ya ha cumplido diecisiete años −piensa−. No le he enviado ningún regalo.

−¿Le envías regalos?

−Bueno cuando cumplió dieciséis le mandé algo, tendría que hacerlo ahora.

−No te preocupes por eso.

−¿Qué crees que le guste?

−No lo sé, tal vez un peluche le guste ahora mismo....esta en esa etapa −un peluche para el hijo, Beka lo había pensado así.

−Gracias Beka, ahora vamos a comer esto que me mandaron las fans −murmuró sacando una caja de chocolates. Otabek suspira.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri Plisetsky, campeón del mundo, ganador del Grand Prix Final dos veces consecutivas, con diecisiete años, embarazado de cinco meses y artista de la puta madre, como él solía decirse a si mismo. Era difícil para el adolescente tener que lidera con todo lo que se suponía era la maternidad. Ahora su casa parecía un local de ropa y juguetes infantiles. Victor le había regalado varios ositos de felpa, Otabek un pijama entero de osito color marrón, la mamá ya la mencionada cuna color blanco. El abuelo le envió por mensajería un peluche que había hecho él mismo. Lilia y Yakov le habían enviado más ropita de bebé, seguramente pensando que no tenía suficiente.

Ese día, Yuri guarda reposo en la cama donde solía acurrucarse junto a un león de peluche −que casualmente Jean había enviado como regalo de cumpleaños− y que colocó en su panza. Los leones eran de los felinos que más les gustaba, además de hacerle recordar a la realeza y con eso, casi de forma inmediata, hundirse en los ojos de Jean. Yuri pensó que no podía quedarse así más tiempo. Jean ahora estaba en Canadá, con su vida empezando, con una nueva luz en su alma, algo que seguramente a Yuri le costaría demasiado afrontar.   
Se levantó, se colocó su mejor ropa, quería salir a caminar un rato. Involuntariamente o casi voluntaria, miró encima de la mesa donde se encontraba el babero que Yakov y Lilia le habían regalado, con el bordado de " ** _Ice tiger baby_** ". Sonrió, miró el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana por lo cual Yakov debería estar en las pistas. Lo mejor sería visitar la que solía ir a entrenar, hace mucho no lo hacía. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, su vientre sobresalía.

Dado a que actualmente su ropa estaba adaptada para la suba de peso, no lo notó cuando se colocó los jeans con una cintura elástica, pero apenas se colocó la playera encima y luego la campera, se dio cuenta que había crecido. Y es que claro, cinco meses no era algo que pudiera ocultar, pero cuando cumpliera los seis, ahí tendría más problemas.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue a las pistas, Victor ya se encontraba allí junto a su mascota, pero no había señales de Yakov. Tal vez se había quedado dormido, aunque era difícil pensar en eso, por lo que Yuri inmediatamente salió a la casa del viejo hombre, era un departamento antiguo a unos metros de allí, pero suficientemente amplio para vivir. Subió caminando por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y de allí directamente a la puerta B. Pero por más que golpeaba, nadie lo atendía.

−¿Puede ser que realmente esté dormido? −se preguntó−. O tal vez no esté en la casa.

Yuri buscó su billetera, allí había una tarjeta que casi no usaba. La deslizó en el espacio entre la puerta y el marco. Le costó bastante, él no era una especie de delincuente que abría puertas ajenas, pero logró destrabarla mientras giraba el pomo. Suspiró, entró lentamente y observó que dentro se encontraba todo ordenado.

−¿Yakov? ¿Estás aquí? −preguntó mientras se acercaba, no quería que su entrenador pensara que era un intruso, por lo tanto mejor era alertarlo−. ¿Yakov? −abrió la puerta del cuarto pero no había nadie.

Yuri se estaba preocupando, no había nadie en la casa, ni tampoco parecía haber nadie en la habitación. Respiró profundamente, temiendo lo peor en cada paso cuando al fin ingresó al baño. Allí el horror fue inexplicable. Yakov estaba tendido, con sus boxers puestos, boca abajo, con una mano en el pecho que era aplastada por su cuerpo. Yuri pensó que estaba desmayado o dormido, intentó moverlo, pero su cuerpo estaba frío. Inmediatamente se tensó, su mente se nubló y comenzó a temblar. **_¡Yakov, Yakov!_** Gritó, pero el hombre no despertaba. Como pudo fue corriendo al teléfono, marcó el número de Victor −que se sabía de memoria−, él tenía que venir, Yakov no estaba bien, su cuerpo se había hinchado y estaba todo de color violeta.

Cuando Victor atendió, Yuri se desmorona en llanto mientras intenta explicarle que fue lo que pasó, pero era inentendible.

−Yuri, escúchame, ve hacia la puerta y quédate allí, inmediatamente iré, llamaré a la ambulancia o a la policía, tú ve a la puerta y no hagas nada −murmuró antes de cortar.

Yuri hizo caso, entre llanos se fue hacia fuera y acarició su vientre mientras esperaba. Los paramédicos llegaron al instante y la policía interrogó al chico porque claramente la puerta había sido forzada por él. Victor llegó a la media hora, Yuri se levantó y fue a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. El hombre de cabellos platinados suspiró y abrazó con fuerza al joven, dios los estaba probando, porque no podía comprender el por qué probaría al chico con tanto dolor y a la vez por qué los odiaba a ambos cuando sólo querían ser felices.

Al día siguiente se celebró el funeral. Los medios de prensa estaba allí esperando la nota. Yuri vestía un traje negro, al menos dos talles más para ocultar el vientre, pero definitivamente se iba a notar, sobre todo si los medios eran muy quisquillosos sobre el atractivo físico del muchacho.   
Cuando caminaron junto al féretro, las cámaras mostraban al rubio de ojos tristes caminando junto a Victor. Ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas de la muerte de Yakov y todos preguntaban quien sería el entrenador de Yuri ahora que el viejo hombre había muerto. Victor afirmó que él se haría cargo de Yuri, cosa que el menor agradeció, puesto que todo era tan abrumante para él ahora.

**Continuará.**

 

No quiero hacerlos sufrir pero bueno, amo las lágrimas de los fans, me hacen vivir dos años más.


	11. Jean & Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean le hace una visita inesperada a Yuri.

Su vientre había crecido a niveles inimaginados en tan sólo pocas semanas, por lo cual, debía evitar salir de su casa por mucho tiempo, se quedaba durante largas jornadas, comiendo dulces mientras miraba la televisión.

Victor y Lilia lo iban a ver muy a menudo, luego de la muerte de Yakov, Yuri estaba inestable en cuanto a sus sentimientos y aun guardaba con mucho celo las cosas que había adquirido de su entrenador antes de su terrible y apresurada muerte. Lentamente Victor le fue brindando información, la primera vez que escuchó sobre los problemas físicos de Yakov fue dos días después de su muerte. Victor le comentó que luego de la muerte de Makacchin, él se enteró que Yakov iba a visitar periódicamente al cardiólogo y que también el embarazo lo había tenido algo nerviosos, pero antes que Yuri se echara toda la culpa, le comentó que en los últimos meses se lo notaba muy feliz con el hecho de ser "abuelo del corazón" de una criatura y que seguramente protegería al bebé con todo su amor.

Ya se cumplían los seis meses de embarazo −o veinticuatro semanas de gestación−, por lo cual su vientre se había hinchado por sobre manera, aun así Yuri se veía feliz y radiante, su piel estaba más suave y su cabello crecía más fortalecido. Se dice que cuando tienes un niño, la belleza de la madre aumenta y cuando tenías una niña, la belleza disminuía para dársela a la criatura naciente. Bueno, dado a lo radiante que se veía Yuri, se notaba que tendría un niño, pero eran sólo especulaciones, además que Lilia le informó que dado que la panza estaba parada, lo más probable es que fuera un varoncito.   
¡Un Niño! Ni siquiera había pensado en un nombre. Había soñado varias veces con eso pero aun no se decidía realmente por el nombre propio del pequeño.   
Esa tarde Victor lo fue a ver, llevaba varios paquetes de pañales, dado que luego de recibir toneladas de ropa por parte de algunos conocidos y personas del mundo del patinaje, Yuri mismo les había informado que si querían regalarle algo útil, que sean pañales, el niño lo usaría más que la mayoría de las prendas.

−Mañana es el casamiento de Mila −dijo Victor mirando el calendario, Yuri arqueó la ceja.

−¿Y eso a mi qué?

−Pues que estamos invitados, Yuri −comentó haciendo un gesto con la boca, uno de desagrado−. Van a notar tu embarazo.

−¿Qué? −el chico no comprendía muy bien lo que Victor le decía.

−Demasiado es espantar a los medios de prensa luego de la muerte de Yakov. Con el casamiento de Mila, todos los medios estarán allí y claramente verán que estas en cinta.

−¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso, además tengo una panza tan grande que no sé si tendré un niño o dos.

−Espero que sea uno −murmuró con espanto Victor.

−Yo también, pero ¿y qué hago? La mayoría de los patinadores no están enterados. Salvo Georgi, Mila, Otabek, Seung y tú −se rascó la cabeza.

−Y Yuuri.

−¿Yuuri? −el más joven miró criminalmente a Victor, el cual escondía su cara tras sus cabellos−. ¿Por qué lo sabría Yuuri?

−Lo siento, se me escapó en una conversación que tuve con él.

−¡¿Qué tú qué?! −Yuri se levantó del sillón con una mirada tan rabiosa que Victor creyó lo mordería.

−Lo siento Yuri, en serio se me escapó −intentó defenderse.

−¡Aparte de viejo pelón eres estúpido! −gritó, pero se calmó cuando sintió una pequeña patada y tuvo que tomarse el vientre−. Mierda.....eres horrible.

−Perdón, Yuri.

−Bueno, se iba a enterar algún día, él esta invitado a la fiesta, dime ¿va a ir Jean?

−Creo que no, le mandó un regalo a Mila pero dice que aun está con cuidados debido a una lesión en el tobillo.

−¿Lesión? No lo sabía.

−Ahora lo sabes −sonrió de costado−. Bueno Yuri, hay que buscarnos ropa para ir.

−Yo no iré.

−¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

−¿Te tengo que hacer recordar que ahora soy una ballena franco-austral? −gruñó, el carácter aguerrido del muchacho seguía intacto.

−Pero no puedes no ir al casamiento de Mila, es nuestra amiga −dijo Victor, intentando convencer a Yuri, pero este niega con la cabeza y suspira−. Vamos, si encontramos un traje que te quede bien y no te haga ver gordo, ¿irás?

−Es imposible.

−¿Irás?

−¡Bien, bien! Iré si me consigues algo para ir y no verme como la ballena de Liberen a Willy ¿de acuerdo?

Y así fue.

La boda se realizó en St Petesburgo donde era oriunda Mila Babicheva, ella era la novia más hermosa de todas y la más charlatana, había paseado mesa tras mesa. El novio parecía un muñequito de torta mirando con una sonrisa a todos los presentes. Con el fallecimiento de Yakov, los ánimos estaban algo caldeados pero intentaban poner una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque el que peor la había pasado con ello fue Yuri, el cual se había encerrado en su cuarto a llorar luego de aquella abrupta muerte. El pequeño Plisetsky al menos tuvo la gracia de poder compartir unos momentos con su entrenador, el cual, al principío no estaba muy feliz con el embarazo de Yuri pero lo aceptó al poco tiempo. Lamentablemente una cardiopatía que lo venía molestando hace tiempo le hizo sucumbir. Se fue durmiendo y eso fue la mejor muerte que podía tener el viejo. Victor había asistido a Yuri en ese entonces y ahora como entrenador del campeón del Grand Prix, Victor estaba allí para lo que sea que el muchacho lo necesitase.

Pasaron unos momentos y los novios cortaron la torta. Otabek fue el primero en brindar por los novios, dado que como buen padrino alzó la copa hacia la mitad y luego la empujó en dirección a ambos. Victor bebía mucho antes del brindis y tuvo que llenar el vaso y Yuri, pues estaba en la mesa dulce esperando que cortaran el pastel de bodas. Últimamente sus deseos por algo dulce eran inevitables y no sabía de donde sacaría el bebé ese gusto tan extraño, él odiaba el dulce.   
Una vez que tuvo su porción se acercó a su mesa, pasando el dedo por el borde del plato donde la crema se había acomodado y llevándola justo a su boca.

−Hmmm −Yuri se sentaba con toda la federación del equipo ruso. Su entrenador Victor, su entrenadora Lilia, Georgi, algunos del comité olímpico ruso y un nuevo patinador quinceañero que había sido incorporado recientemente−. Este pastel está delicioso −susurró sentándose.

−Yuri, sabes que por más que estés embarazado, debes cuidar tu figura −el muchacho bufa molesto.

−Lo dices porque nunca tuviste hijos −y es verdad, Lilia no tenía hijos pero Yuri había sido como uno y ahora que el más joven estaba embarazado, ella era su guarda.

−Aun así, debes ser estilizado, imagínate con seis o siete kilos de más patinando.

−Lilia, no seas tan dura con él −intentó calmar la situación Victor, los ojos del muchacho aun no habían recuperado su brillo, para él había sido demasiado difícil lidiar con la muerte de Yakov y ser el entrenador de un chico tan rebelde como Yuri, además de haber perdido a su adorada mascota hace varios meses atrás.

−Pero debe cuidarse.

−Déjame meter esto en mis glúteos y cuando nazca el bebé me pondré a correr durate horas en una cinta ¿vale? −a regañadientes la mujer aceptó y dejó al chico comer un pastel a base de brownie, crema y dulce, estaba delicioso y decorado con meringue y chispas de chocolate−. Realmente mañana no podré moverme.

−Ese tipo de pastel es para degustar, no para comerte un tercio del mismo −intentó aportar Georgi.

−Debiste ver su cara cuando todos se agolparon a la torta principal y Yuri quería su pastel −comentó el muchacho.

−Por cierto Yuri, ¿has sabido algo de JJ? −la chica de la federación rusa dio en el clavo, Yuri levantó los ojos algo furioso.

−No...

−Yuri, no seas así de agresivo −comentó Victor y miró a la chica−. Está lesionado, por eso no vino.

−Me lo esperaba, últimamente ha estado muy raro −Yuri presta atención mientras devora su pedazo de pastel de bodas.

−Oh, es verdad −murmuró Georgi, algo nervioso, pues la mirada de Yuri se posó sobre él.

−Bueno, supongo que es por los rumores y su ex novia, aaaay si tan solo viviera en Canadá, iría tras él −dijo la chica con aires de enamorada.

Yuri pensó toda la noche en las cien formas de asesinarla sin dejar evidencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ruido del celular sonaba una y otra vez. Jean se encontraba durmiendo en su casa, en la habitación de su departamento. Sus ojos se abren, bosteza y mira hacia el costado la luz entrando por su enorme ventanal. Se sienta, estira su cuerpo, no lleva camiseta, esta haciendo demasiado calor últimamente para dormir con camiseta. Se levantó de la cama y desenchufó el teléfono celular, tenía al menos cinco llamadas perdidas y 24 notificaciones de textos. Suspiró, pero le llamó la atención un número, un número de un medio de prensa. Cuando eso ocurría era que usualmente algo había pasado como para que los medios lo llamasen. Rezaba porque no fuera Isabella nuevamente, pero lo que ocurrió después fue algo que no se esperó para nada.

−En realidad tenemos el dato que usted va a ser papá −dijo el reportero−. Hay una foto dando vueltas.

−¿Una foto? No entiendo.

−Le pasaré el archivo por mensaje −dijo e inmediatamente un sonido aislado le hizo alertar que había recibido un correo. Jean fue a su computadora y lo abrió desde allí, era una imagen de Yuri Plisetsky en la boda de Mila Babicheva, particularmente la foto mostraba un enorme vientre abultado−. Según informan, debe tener entre 5 y 6 meses de embarazo, su novia Isabella nos confirmó que Yuri Plisetsky era el amante que ocasionó su ruptura.

−E-espera ¿esto es real? −preguntó Jean mirando con sorpresa la foto.

−¿Acaso usted no lo sabía?

−¿Cree que si lo supiera estaría tan alterado? ¿Cuánto quiere por la foto?, le daré lo que sea.

−¿Quiere parar la nota? −preguntó el reportero.

−¡Me la deben por difamarme! −gruñó−. Todos ustedes se llenaron la boca diciendo que yo era un maldito bastardo golpeador y lentamente se dieron cuenta que Isabella mentía, ahora yo necesito que esto salga de la prensa.

−Hmmm −el hombre parecía meditarlo.

−En mis manos está el tener que demandarlos por difamación pública, ¿qué venderá más? −el señor del otro lado del teléfono suspiró.

−De acuerdo, es un trato, pero no podemos evitar que otros medios lo levanten y publiquen.

−De eso me encargaré yo mismo.

Obviamente no era lo que esperaba realmente, pero de alguna u otra manera Jean le había confirmado que ese bebé sería suyo o al menos eso creía, tal vez cuando Yuri diera a luz o en algún momento, podría publicar la historia. **_"Yuri Plisetsky, el amante ruso de Jean-Jacques Leroy, embarazado a los 17". Sería una gran noticia, repleta de morbo, dado que Yuri seguía siendo menor de edad y lo sería aun luego de dar a luz al bebé._**

Durante los días que continuaron, Jean estuvo llamando a uno por uno de los medios que cubrió el casamiento de Mila para evitar que se filtre la información del embarazo de Yuri, inclusive sobre la paternidad de él. No quería que nadie se metiera en la intimidad de ambos, por lo cual, estaba dispuesto a todo para lograr silenciarlos, así deba tener que poner mucho dinero por la imagen.

Obviamente sus padres se terminaron enterando más por una presión de la prensa sobre si mismo que porque realmente quisiera compartir esa información, aunque tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse que tenía un nieto. Alain fue el que más se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente le dijo a su hijo que debía hacerse responsable monetariamente del niño y también sentimental, dado que tanto Nathalie como él le habían dado demasiado amor y debía compartirlo con su hijo. Nathalie por su parte estaba encantada y de inmediato comenzó a tejer una mantita con un león y un tigre bebé bordados. Los hermanos de Jean enloquecieron con el hecho de tener un sobrino, el unico que parecía confundido y aterrado era el papá del bebé.

Jean claramente no se sentía preparado para afrontar la paternidad y tuvo que pedir un poco más de tiempo, para poder analizarlo y aceptar, no por nada aunque Jean era extremadamente cariñoso y amaba a su hijo no nato, estaba muy mal emocionalmente y necesitaba poder enderezarse antes de llevar una vida sabiendo que tendría un niño en otra parte en el mundo. Pero mientras tanto, debía sacar un pasaje hacia Rusia para poder charlar con Yuri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Ya voy, Victor, ya voy! −el timbre no deja de sonar y aunque Yuri parece desesperado por ello esta ocupado tratando de ponerse la bata, pues aunque Victor conoce su pijama de gatito, aun le da vergüenza andar así frente a la gente−. ¡Ya va!

Yuri abrió la puerta sin esperar que Victor le contestara, el idiota siempre volvía cuando se iba al supermercado porque olvidaba la lista y Yuri la había visto en la mesada y la tomó antes de abrir la puerta para dársela, pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que Victor no estaba del otro lado, sino Jean-Jacques Leroy.  
El tiempo había pasado, cuando lo vio por última vez, estaba atravesando su tercer mes y ahora, ya con siete a ocho meses de embarazo era todo tan diferente. Intentó ocultar su vientre con una mano pero era imposible.

−No tienes que hacerlo, ya lo vi. −susurró Jean con la mirada gacha, aunque de vez en cuando observaba el abultamiento en el menor−. ¿Puedo pasar?

−Agh, claro −a regañadientes lo dejó, ya no podía ocultarlo más y ambos entraron hacia la cocina.

−¿Cuánto....?

−Veintiocho semanas o veintinueve −Jean hizo los cálculos en su mente, en efecto, era esa última vez que visitó Rusia antes del Grand Prix.

−Ya...

−¿Creiste que no era tuyo? −preguntó con enojo, Jean negó con la cabeza.

−Creo que siempre lo supe, sé que suena algo cliché con el diario del lunes, pero sentí −apoyó una mano en el vientre de Yuri, este siente una ligera patada y se va para atras−. ¿Te lastime?

−No....no....el bebé pateo −luego de decirlo se arrepintió, porque efectivamente le estaba comentando a aquel idiota que su hijo lo sentía y que sabía que estaba allí, reaccionando con su voz.

−Yo.....no estoy seguro de esto −murmuró, intentando ser indulgente−. Por dios Yuri, tengo veinte años.

−¿Y yo? ¡Tengo diecisiete! ¿Recuerdas que hacías a los diecisiete? Seguramente patinabas como un imbécil por la pista siendo vitoreado por fangirls moja bragas, pero yo, yo seré madre −exclamó con enojo, Jean asintió con la cabeza gacha−. No sabes el miedo que tengo, imagínate que me pongo histérico cuando Misha ensucia la cocina ¿qué haré con un bebé? Ninguna trabajadora social me dejaría cuidarlo, imagínate tocando todas mis cosas con sus manos sucias.

−Creo que no somos lo mejor que le pudo tocar −comentó el canadiense, claramente Jean era muy aniñado para su edad.

−Sé que te pasaron cosas terribles ¿crees que a mi no? Te difamaron en canadá, estuviste muy mal....yo también, aquí, Yakov falleció, me sentí como una puta mierda −Yuri intenta no llorar, pero como siempre las hormonas le ganan−. ¡Mierda, mierda Jean! Esto es un desastre, traemos a un niño a este mundo de mierda con dos padres inestables.

−¿Qué quieres hacer? −levantó la Mirada pero tenía miedo, Jean parecía un perrito golpeado.

−Quiero que.....te vayas, que me hagas ese favor.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque te amo, idiota ¡Te amo! −gruñó, el bebé estaba pateando, muy fuerte, por lo que tomó su vientre−. Eres un idiota, y te amo por eso, somos dos idiotas.

−Lo somos −sonrió levemente, muy leve, aun estaba miedoso.

−Tengo dudas de todo, de como soy como madre, de como afrontaré esto....−suspiró−. Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, pero sé que es imposible, Jean.

−Lo es.

−Pero al menos, quiero que....en la distancia tú estés para él −Jean miró a Yuri a los ojos.

−¿Él?

−Me acaban de decir que es niño.

La mirada de Jean se ilumina y apoya ambas manos encima del vientre. ¡Un niño! Jean había soñado muchas veces con eso, con tener un niño y ahora lo tendría, sería su pequeño príncipe, el rey de su casa, el mundo en sus ojos. Sólo deseaba que fuera y tan bello, sano, como Yuri, fuera lo único que pedía, que no salga estúpido como él.

−Bueno Yuri, necesitaba dártelo ahora antes que me olvide −dijo extendiendo un cheque que sacó de sus bolsillos−. Escucha, tal vez no pueda estar por ahora emocionalmente con ustedes, pero me gustaría que aceptarás esto como muestra de mi compromiso con este bebé y contigo.

−No necesito tu dinero.

−Lo sé, pero quiero dártelo porque él también es mío −Jean le entregó el cheque y Yuri tuvo que aceptarlo−. Me gustaría que cuando nazca, no sé, me pudieras mandar una foto.

−¿No pretendes estar en el parto?

−No −murmuró bajando la mirada−. Aun estoy en terapia.

−¿Y eso qué?

−No puedo dejarla por mucho tiempo, es más, hice 7 horas en avión para venir a hablar contigo y tengo que embarcar mi vuelo en dos horas más.

−¿En serio? Estas demente.

−Lo sé −le toma la mano−. Yuri, lamento todo lo que ocurrió y espero puedas perdonarme y que ambos velemos por este bebé juntos.

−Hmmm −suspiró−. Me gustaría que realmente fuera JUNTOS.

−Yuri −susurró.

−Lo siento, a veces me olvido de que eres imbécil −gruñe y sonríe al acto, mirándolo, no podía enojarse con ese hombre.

−Bueno, debo irme, espero podamos estar más en contacto, te desactive hace tiempo de mis redes sociales.

−Me di cuenta.

−También quiero decirte que me enteré de tu estado por una foto que llegó a mi mail por parte de los medios de Canadá, por eso te quería decir que tengas cuidado, al menos si quieres ocultar al niño.

−¿Cómo sabes eso? Digo, que quiero ocultar al niño.

−Llámalo instinto, no lo sé, pero realmente espero que seas feliz −susurró y toma un mechón de cabello que tapaba los hermosos ojos verdes de Yuri y los coloca detrás de la oreja−. Eres hermoso, Yuri. Me gusta tu cabello largo.

Yuri se sonroja y luego ve partir a Jean nuevamente, baja la cabeza y acaricia su vientre, el bebé le da patadas de despedida a su padre y Yuri deja sus últimas lágrimas que caen por sus ojos en el suelo. Probablemente sea doloroso, pero ahora Jean y Yuri estaban unidos toda su vida.

**Continuará.**

Bueno este capitulo es Light luego de tantas emociones del anterior, espero que les guste. La canción de arriba es una que a mi parecer va con la pareja (excepto por el final tan trágico) XD


	12. Aleksey Plisetsky

 

Se despertó sudando, le dolía mucho el vientre y sentía terribles punzasos. Mordió sus labios, era un dolor indescriptible para él, mucho peor que cuando le duele el estómago por comer demasiados piroshky.   
Tenía fecha para dentro de una semana al menos, pero pareciera que el bebé quería nacer en esos momentos y no había excusas. Giró, miró el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche, eran las 8 de la mañana del 15 de julio.  
¡15 de julio! De todos los días en los cuales su hijo pudiera nacer, tenía que elegir justo en el cumpleaños de su padre. El dolor volvió a alertarlo, se tomó el vientre y tiró las sábanas hacia atrás, al menos agradecía que no haya sangrado o tenido perdidas porque eso sería muchísimo peor, el médico le había dicho que era probable dada a su condición. Yuri medía 1.70 mts, pesaba normalmente 58 kilogramos −actualmente 67 kgs dado a su embarazo−, su cuerpo era muy delgado y él era demasiado joven para poder llevar un bebé dentro sin complicaciones.   
Los últimos estudios habían dado cuenta que el niño estaba en una posición perfecta para la cesaria, el bebé tenía que estar boca abajo en posición fetal, el doctor le había dicho que el pequeño nacería entre esta semana y la siguiente, pero Yuri estaba preparado mentalmente para pasar el cumpleaños de Leroy sin el bebé en sus brazos, aunque el niño había decidido otra cosa.

Lilia se había quedado a dormir esa noche y desde hace dos noches atrás, claramente porque el niño no podría sólo con el embarazo, ahora su vientre era muy grande, estaba casi llegando al noveno mes, le era difícil hacer la mayoría de los quehaceres domésticos, sin ir más lejos no había podido limpiar en más de un mes, por lo que Lilia se ocupaba de ello, además, la mujer también se distraía un poco y mantenía la cabeza en otro lado. Sino fuera por Yuri y su embarazo, Lilia hubiera caído en una profunda depresión por la muerte de Yakov.

Yuri se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sosteniendo su vientre, el niño no dejaba de patearle y pedir salir, estaba a punto de quebrarse y desmoronarse. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Lilia y golpeó la puerta. La mujer, claramente alertada, salió en bata y se encontró efectivamente con el momento preciso en el que el chico le muestra que ya es el momento, el bebé va a nacer.

Luego de casi nueve meses y mucha mierda en el medio, muchas muertes infundadas, mucho dolor sin sentido, Yuri daría a luz a su primer y único hijo.

−¿Es hora? −Yuri no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos llorosos por el dolor que sentía.

Lilia se cambió, tomó el bolso que anteriormente había preparado varios días antes y ayudó a Yuri a colocarse algo de ropa. Partieron al hospital privado que había contratado Lilia, claramente no dejaría al niño parir en una clínica zonal donde las habladurías comenzarían, ella tenía todo preparado para que el embarazo y el parto se mantuvieran en el más absoluto secreto.   
  


Cuando Yuri llegó, inmediatamente lo subieron a una camilla y lo llevaron al quirófano. Lilia llenó los papeles suficientes para que internaran al adolescente e inmediatamente llamó a Victor quien llegó momentos después con un enorme ramo de flores y un peluche gigante, extravagante como era él.

Luego de unas pocas horas en las cuales tanto Lilia como Victor se encontraban sentados, bastante nerviosos. Llegó la noticia. ¡Había nacido! Un niño, un hermoso y maravilloso niño. Victor abrazó a Lilia llorando y esta le respondió con la misma intensidad. El pequeño ahora se encontraba con su madre en la habitación 209, por lo cual ambos partieron allí. Victor mandó un mensaje al abuelo y madre de Yuri para informar de la noticia y que pronto le enviarían una imagen del pequeño.

La habitación estaba iluminada, los ventanales abiertos, el verano comenzaba azotar Rusia. Nacido en St Petesburgo, a las 9 de la mañana un 15 de julio. Yuri Plisetsky es su "madre" y Jean-Jacques Leroy era su padre. Yuri y Jean habían hablado con respecto al apellido y el menor le había pedido que no reconozca al niño simplemente por la facilidad que tendría al viajar con el bebé de un lado al otro durante sus exhibiciones. Aunque a Jean no le gustó mucho, aceptó la idea del rubio en no darle −por ahora y sólo por ahora−, el apellido Leroy.  
Lilia ingresó primero y vio a Yuri, se veía aun más bonito que antes, a pesar de su cabello claramente revuelto y su piel aperlada por el sudor. En sus brazos, había una cobija de color amarillo claro como la luz del sol en otoño. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro mirando como el joven observaba a su bebé, una pequeña bolita blanca con unos hermosos ojos que estaban borrosos por ser un recién nacido pero se notaba serían azul profundo como su padre y una pelusita rubia en su cabecita.

−Está casi tan calvo como tú, Vitya −comentó Yuri al verlos en la entrada, en forma de chiste.

−Yuri, felicidades −Lilia caminó hacia él y vio al pequeño en brazos del menor.

−¡Felicidades! −Victor entró con el enorme ramo y el peluche.

−No más peluches, creo que moriré aplastado por la mayoría de ellos −comentó el rubio que sólo levantó la mirada un momento y volvió a posarla hacia su bebé−. Es tan perfecto, no puedo creer que haya creado algo tan perfecto.

−Es hermoso Yuri, tanto como tú −dijo Lilia sentándose a su lado en la cama y descubriendo la carita del bebé, era hermoso, aun siendo un bebé recién nacido, el pequeño era precioso.

−Yo también quiero verlo, por cierto debo enviarle imágenes a tu madre y abuelo −Victor sacó el celular y lo puso en modo cámara.

−Ya que estamos, mándale también a Jean. Toma −le entrega su propio celular−. Mándalo por mi celular.

−De acuerdo −Victor deja el propio en la mesa y toma el de Yuri. Lilia se aleja y deja que el plano sea Yuri y su hijo recién nacido. Victor toma al menos cinco fotos, todas bonitas y no sabía cual elegir.

−¡Ya elige una viejo senil! −gruñó Yuri, el hombre suspiró y tomó una de las fotos, para él la más hermosa. El niño se veía bien su rostro blanquito y su mirada inocente. La envió a Nikolai, a la mamá de Yuri y a Jean.

−¿Cómo te sientes, Yuri?

−Bien, supongo, me siento cansado....−besa la frente del bebé.

−¿Y ya elegiste nombre?

−Mientras estaba pariendo se me vino el nombre Aleksey, creo que la forma corta para decirlo es Lesha ¿verdad? Me gusta como suena −acomodó mejor al niño en sus brazos.

−¡Lesha! Tendré que mandar a hacer un chupón personalizado.

−Ya tengo uno, Victor, pásame el bolso −Yuri señala un bolso olvidado a un costado, era blanco con bordes azules y tenía dibujado un patito en un costado. Victor lo tomó y se lo entregó a la madre.

Yuri saca de allí un chupón en forma de tigre blanco, anteriormente higienizado, y se lo colocó al pequeño en la boca. El niño inmediatamente aceptó el chupón y comenzó a succionar como si fuera comida, pero en lugar de eso lo calmó.   
  


−Ahora tendré que ir al pediatra con él −murmuró en ironía el rubio, claramente porque seguía siendo menor y lo sería durante varios meses más.

−Bueno, te ahorrarás ir a dos médicos diferentes −intentó decir con gracia Victor.

 **Abu**  
9:48 am  
  
 _Mi hermoso bisnieto es tan lindo como Yuratchka. ¡Felicidades Yuratchka! Lamento no poder viajar por mi enfermedad, pero espero con ansias tu visita cuando puedas hacerlo, Te quiero mucho mi querido._

**Mamá**

10:05 am.

_¡Nieto hermoso! Que precioso regalo de la vida Lesha. Ya lo amo. Te estaré visitando próximamente mi querido hijo. Te ama mamá._

**Leroy**  
10:06 am

_Gracias por tan hermoso regalo de cumpleaños. Intentaré viajar lo antes posible. Cualquier cosa mi skype es jj.leroy15 creo que ahora el 15 tendrá más de un significado.  
Te quiero Yuri._

**Desconocido.**  
10:56 am  
  
 _¡FELICIDADES POR EL BEBÉ! Soy Alain Leroy, puedes contactarme con este número cada vez que necesites de nuestra ayuda. Lamento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros Yuri, no sabía como reaccionar, soy un viejo idiota. Espero que sepas disculparme. Con Nathalie y los niños te haremos llegar algunas cosas para el bebé, entre ellos pañales y leche en polvo ¡Muchos pañales! Tuve tres hijos así que sé lo que necesitan las madres.  
Un saludo enorme y gracias por darnos esta bendición en nuestras vidas. ¿Se llama Aleksey? Justo mi hijo hablaba de ese nombre._

 **Otabek Altin**  
11:00 am  
  
 _Me enteré por Victor (que no puede mantener la boca cerrada) del nacimiento de tu bebé, felicidades, estaremos con Seung en unas semanas más por allá, sé que será complicado. ¡Tenemos que darte una noticia! Pero no será por este medio. Te queremos mucho Yuri, amigo. Espero que seas muy feliz con esta nueva etapa de tu vida._

  
 **Mila**  
11:01 am

_¡FELICIDADES! El bebé tiene otro bebé. Georgie, mi marido y yo estamos aquí reunidos y nos llegó la buena nueva. ¡Esperemos que este bebé cambie tu actitud de mierda! Jajajaja Te amamos Yuri._

**Victor**  
11:01

_¡FELICIDADES POR EL BEBU!_

−¡Victor! ¿Por qué me mandas mensajes si estas al lado mío?

−No pude contenerme. Y dado que no puedo subirlo a las redes sociales, entonces decidí escribirte.

 **Phichit**  
11:05

_Aaaaay ¡que envidia! Que hermoso bebé, cuando decidas subir imágenes de él, déjame por favor hacerlo a mi instagram, quiero la primicia del nacimiento del bebé. ¡Felicidades! Chuchu_

**Katsudon**

11:05

_Felicidades por la nueva alegría en tu familia, te deseamos mucha paz y amor, aquí Yuko, Nishigori, las trillizas (que por cierto se mueren por conocer al bebé), mis padres, Mari y yo obviamente. Espero ir a verte muy pronto._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Yuri dio a luz y casi nadie lo había ido a ver por el simple hecho que el chico había pedido un tiempo a solas con su bebé, para conocerse entre ellos y poder saber que era lo que quería el niño. Victor y Lilia estaba preocupados por Yuri, y decidieron que lo mejor era hacerle una visita sorpresa. Aprovecharon que Otabek y Seung habían viajado a Rusia para ir los cuatro a ver a Yurio.   
Caminaron hacia el departamento que el menor compartía con su hijo recién nacido y golpearon la puerta, pero nadie atendió. Golpearon nuevamente, esta vez el llanto del pequeño se podía oír desde afuera. Todos se miraron entre ellos y esperaron, cuando sintieron las pisadas de alguien y posteriormente como la puerta era abierta.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba en pésimas condiciones de higiene. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, la ropa de hace una semana seguramente porque estaba manchada de comida y se veía notoriamente flaco. Victor ingresó, la casa parecía un chiquero y el bebé se encontraba encima de la mesa, estaba con el pañal mal puesto y algo sucio.

−Dios Yuri, ¿qué pasó aquí? −preguntó Lilia caminando hacia donde estaba el bebé y tomándolo en brazos.

−No sé como hacer que se calle, me estoy volviendo loco −gruñó en un ataque de llanto.

−Tranquilo, yo me encargaré, bañaré a este chiquito −comentó Lilia y se dirigió hacia el lavamanos para comenzar a bañar al bebé.

−Mientras tanto, uff, apestas Yuri, ve a bañarte −indicó Victor, Seung y Otabek no podían creer lo que veían−. ¿Hace cuando que no comes?

−Hm, ¿cuándo fue martes?

−Yuri, no puede ser que lleves cinco días sin comer....por dios....−Victor empuja a Yuri hacia el baño−. Ve a Bañarte, yo haré un poco de borsch.

−Oh, gracias Vitya −murmuró y Yuri pudo ir a ducharse.

−¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Victor? −preguntó Otabek.

−Sí, por favor, ¿me pelan las patatas?

−Claro.

Yuri pudo bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Lilia terminó de bañar al bebé de dos semanas y le colocó el pijama de osito que le había regalado Otabek −el cual le entra bastante grande−, el hijo de Yuri seguramente heredaría sus proporciones físicas. Cuando Yuri salió de su cuarto, Seung estaba sentado junto a Otabek en el sillón mientras este jugaba con el pequeño, Lilia limpiaba la casa y Victor hacía la comida. Yuri inmediatamente fue por su bebé y lo tomó en brazos para luego abrazarlo, a pesar de ser pésimo en casi todo lo que se refería la maternidad, Yuri amaba con su alma a su bebé y no podía estar alejado de él ni un instante.

−Debes organizar tu vida, Yuri, no puede ser que estés con los pelos parados a dos semanas de nacer el bebé, en dos meses tal vez estén muertos.

−Lo siento Lilia, es que no sabía que tenía −miró al niño y comenzó a mecerlo−. Lesha no paraba de llorar.

−Bueno, me alegro que estés mejor ahora, Yuri −Otabek se levantó−. Hay algo que queremos decirte.

−¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? −yuri observa a Otabek y luego a Seung.

−¡Estamos teniendo un bebé! −comentó Otabek con una alegría desbordante poco común en él.

−¿Bebé? −preguntó sorprendido, miró a Seung que se encontraba sonrojado.

−Apenas tiene nueve semanas pero ¡Ya está con nosotros! −Otabek señala el vientre de Seung, el cual mira para otro lado por vergüenza.

−¡Felicidades! −abrazó a su amigo con cuidado porque aun tenía a su hijo en brazos−. Me alegra que no haya sido como yo, que lo tuve a los diecisiete.

−Es verdad, mi familia esta realmente emocionada y también los padres de Seung.

−Me alegro por ustedes chicos −sonrió Yuri y besó a su bebé en los brazos, ahora Lesha tendría un amigo para jugar.

−Por cierto ¿hablaste con Jean? −preguntó Seung, todos miraron a Yuri para saber la respuesta.

−Vendrá en unos días a ver al niño, también su familia, dice que cuando se enteraron, todos querían venir en manada a ver a Lesha, ya sabes, Jean tiene una familia gigante. Pero le dije que yo mismo llevaría a Lesha a Canadá cuando pudiera.

−¿Así que todo esta bien entre ustedes?

−Podríamos decir que.... ¡Mierda! El maldito bastardo sigue sufriendo por cosas estúpidas. Está en terapia desde hace un ciclo.

−Bueno Yuri, lo que le pasó no es moco de pavo −comentó Victor−. Nunca me agrado Jean, pero cuando supe lo de la difamación realmente me sentí dolido.

−Jean no es violento, realmente no lo es, es el ser más dulce del mundo −gruñó Yuri−. Y odio decirlo pero es así.

−Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar Yuri −murmuró Seung, esa fue la palabra justa de lo que ocurría en la relación en general.

−¡Ya esta listo el Borsch! −indicó Victor pagando el fuego−. Hice para todos.

−Pero no había ingredientes en casa, ahora que lo pienso −preguntó Yuri−. No he podido ir al supermercado.

−No te preocupes por eso, traje los ingredientes, me imaginaba que estarías envuelto en un caos pero no creí que tanto −susurró Victor.

Todos se sentaron y comieron el Borsch preparado por Victor. Yuri al fin después de cinco días degustaba una comida caliente. Con el bebé apenas tenía tiempo de comer o cocinarse. El rubio estaba tan delgadito que necesitaba recuperar peso o sino se desmayaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Quién es el bebé más hermoso? −preguntó Jean jugando con el niño, Yuri los veía desde el sillón. A pesar que Aleksey no había visto a su padre jamás, reaccionaba a cada juego y caricia que Jean proponía.

El niño tenía casi tres semanas y ya se notaba muy vital y curioso. Llevaba el chupete de león que había traído Jean con sus cosas −que tenía el nombre grabado "Aleksey" −­, el hombre lo tenía bien agarrado y lo acercaba a su rostro jugando y dándole pequeños besos en toda la cara. El niño intentaba tocar a su papá con sus manitas y se la pasaba sonriendo y riendo de forma divertida.  
Aleksey también era así con Yuri, pero la relación con el rubio era mucho más estrecha y profunda que con Jean −o cualquier otro ser humano−, dado que se pasaban más tiempo juntos. Inexplicablemente el niño no podía estar sin su "madre" y la "madre" tampoco podía estar sin el niño. Era un imán, y al poco tiempo de jugar con Jean, el pequeño empezó a sollozar en busca del calor materno que necesitaba. Claramente Yuri lo tomaba en brazos y lo apoyaba a su pecho. Jean aprovechó para abrazarlos a ambos muy suavemente y que el niño sienta el calor de ambos progenitores para que pueda dormir tranquilamente y eso ocurrió. Claramente el niño sería un macriado por su madre.

−Voy a llevarlo a la cuna −murmura Yuri y se dirige a su cuarto, allí había una radio de bebé portátil, la encendió y depositó al niño junto a sus miles de peluches, pero al pequeño le gustaba el león que le regaló Jean a Yuri en su cumpleaños.

Luego el rubio regresó con la otra radio portátil y se sentó en el sillon encendiéndola.

−¿Cómo estás?

−Mi mundo es un caos, pero bien.

−La casa está en orden.

−Es lo único en orden en mi vida y no la ordené yo.

−Bueno, en el tiempo que esté aquí quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda −Yuri lo mira de reojo−. Así sea cambiar pañales o alimentarlo, he practicado.

−¿En serio? −arqueó la ceja.

−Mi tía tiene un bebé pequeño y me ayudó con eso.

−Con razón no alzaste al bebé como costal de papa como casi lo hace Victor. En el hospital me enseñaron como tomarlo y que hacer con el bebé luego....obviamente el niño no iba a caminar por la casa a hacerse una hamburguesa.

−Jajajaja, eres divertido Yuri −el rubio se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

−Tonto.

−Bueno, voy a rentar un cuarto en un hotel y vuelvo.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo un hotel? ¡Quédate aquí! −señaló Yuri.

−¿No te molestaré?

−Para nada, me ayudarás cuando el niño llore en la madrugada, recuerda que tú ayudaste en su creación.

−De acuerdo, me quedaré.

La casa tenía una armonía diferente desde que nació el bebé. La gata de Yuri no estaba del todo molesta y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con el pequeño bebé, muchas veces se le acurrucaba al lado y ronroneaba como una forma de tranquilizarlo. Yuri había tenido a Misha todo el tiempo encima cuando estaba embarazado y parecía que el bebé había tomado un poco de esas costumbres.  
Por una vez en la vida, Yuri supo lo que era tener una familia. El niño durmiendo en su cuna, Jean haciendo la comida y él limpiando la mesa. Luego dormían juntos, abrazados, como nunca lo habían hecho y el rubio creyó que podía morir justo en ese momento. Pero todo lo bueno dura poco y en unos días, Jean debería partir nuevamente a Canadá donde tenía que empezar a entrenar para el GP.

Se acurrucó más en el pecho de Jean deseando que nunca acabara esa visita.

 

 

**Continuará.**

Realmente este es el cap más tiernucho y Light que he escrito. Espero les haya gustado.


	13. La decisión de Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek toma una decisión dificil que cambiará la vida de Yuri y su hijo.

Habían pasado solamente algunos meses desde que Jean volvió a Canadá, el Grand Prix había empezado y en esta ocasión a Yuri le había tocado la copa Rostelecom y la de Japón, mientras que a Jean le tocaría Canadá y Japón también. En esos últimos meses, Yuri Plisetsky había recuperado su peso muy rápido, entrenaba todas las tardes y llevaba a su hijo al lugar de entrenamiento, el bebé casi siempre pasaba el tiempo en su carrito sin molestar y en ocasiones mantenía la mirada fija en su madre quien danzaba en el salón y se preparaba.  
Yuri solía abrigar a Aleksey cuando iban a la pista, pues allí hacía muchísimo frío, se imaginaba el día que su hijo pudiera pisar el hielo y deslizarse, tal vez tendría el mismo amor que él o su padre, ya podía verlo, el hijo de dos leyendas del patinaje. Pero esos deseos se desmoronaron. Su vida nunca era fácil de verdad.

El Grand Prix pasó con mucho éxito, aunque no ganó la medalla de oro en Japón ni en la copa Rostelecom, si lo hizo en la final con un margen de dos puntos sobre Jean, el cual había adquirido por primera vez en mucho tiempo la medalla de plata. Los padres del canadiense aprovecharon para ver a su nieto y aunque las habladurías siempre estaban allí, los medios de prensa se mantenían callados con respecto al "hijo" de Yuri Plisetsky. La mayoría de las fans, pero sobre todo las Yuri angels, no sabían exactamente el tipo de relación que mantenían Aleksey y Yuri, dado a la edad pensaron que probablemente el pequeño era su medio hermano y de ahí el parecido físico, pero nunca vieron al pequeño con la madre de Yuri, es más, casi siempre era el joven ruso quien cargaba al niño de acá para allá y se trasladaba con el bolso.  
Poco a poco comenzaron a salir rumores que era el presunto hijo y aunque se decía que cuyo padre era Jean Jacques Leroy, aun nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, probablemente porque los Leroy no habían dicho nada al respecto.

El cumpleaños de Yuri pasó también, dieciocho años, la edad perfecta para él, su cuerpo ya estaba desarrollado y su delgadez continuaba. Había comenzado a volverse más paranóico en cuanto a su hijo que gateaba por toda la casa tocando todo. Yuri muchas veces se distraía y Lesha salía herido de esas distracciones, pero inmediatamente era llevado por su mamá a urgencias. El papá por mientras, llamaba todos los días vía skype y ponía la cámara, para que su hijo observara por la computadora el rostro de su padre y no perdiera la costumbre. Jean no podía viajar muy a menudo, pero las veces que lo hacía se quedaba horas jugando con el niño.

Lesha tenía ya ocho meses, apenas caminaba pero le gustaba gatear, su cabello era rubio como el oro, sus ojos azules como el mar y su piel blanca como perla. Era el niño más hermoso que pudieron haber visto.  
  


El hijo de Seung y Otabek nació en 23 de enero, a las 5 de la mañana y actualmente tenía cuatro meses. Lesha y él mantenían una buena relación, a pesar que aun eran pequeños, se podía ver que pronto serían amigos inseparables.

−Pronto cumplirás un año −dijo Yuri mirando a su hijo que gateaba por la alfombra buscando al peludo animal, el cual se encontraba durmiendo a unos metros de allí−. Tendré que hacerte una fiesta ¿no? Vaya nunca he organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños antes y menos para un bebé.

−Gagu −balbusea Lesha, Yuri sonríe de costado, se levanta y toma al niño en brazos−. Nada de jugar con Misha....debo bañarte y peinarte −murmuró−. Estás más tiempo en el piso que en otro lado.

De repente suena la tablet de Yuri, este se da la vuelta para ver una llamada entrante en Skype. Se acerca y observa que la imagen es la de JJ, por lo que usa la funda para que la tablet quede parada y recibe la llamada, sentándose frente a la tablet con su hijo en brazos.

−Jean −susurró Yuri al verlo del otro lado, este saluda enérgicamente.

−Hola Yuri, hola bebé hermoso −mira al niño a través de la pantalla. Lesha se queda sorprendido, ¿qué hacía su papá dentro de la tablet? Inmediatamente extiende su manito a la pantalla para tocarlo pero Yuri lo detiene.

−No, vas a tirar la tablet.

−¿Cómo está todo por allá?

−Bien, ya Aleksey cumplirá su primer añito, y está aprendiendo a caminar, ¿quieres verlo? −Jean se sorprendió ante eso, asintió inmediatamente.

Yuri tomó la tablet y la puso en el piso. Sentó a Lesha a un metro de él y se inclinó con los brazos abiertos. El niño duda sobre que hacer, al principio gatea hacia donde esta Yuri, pero este niega con la cabeza y le pide que se pare, lo ayuda y el pequeño comienza a dar sus primeros pasos pero cae en el regazo de su madre, este se ríe y lo alza para luego tomar la tablet y colocarla en su lugar.

−Que grande esta −murmuró Jean con los ojos lacrimosos.

−Sí, en unos años más ya irá al colegio y será mucho más difícil todo −susurró−. ¿Y tú como andas?

−Bien, estoy haciendo viajes por caridad y creo que en unos meses podré ir a Rusia y estar un tiempo con ustedes, los extraño mucho.

−Nosotros también te extrañamos −Yuri lo coloca mejor en sus brazos al niño, el cual se aferra a su cuello.

−dada....−balbusea.

−Sí amor, sí....−Aunque Yuri no entendía nada, cada balbuseo era una muestra de lo grande que se estaba poniendo su hijo.

−¿Y alguien te ayuda?

−Hasta ahora Victor y Lilia, pero hace unos días me comentaron que se irían de viaje, Victor se va a ir a visitar a Chris, y Lilia quiere ir a Paris, ya sabes como son las personas.

−¿Aún extraña a Yakov?

−Algo, es decir, fue el gran amor de su vida −susurró.

Yuri y Jean hablaron un rato más hasta que tuvieron que cortar, el niño para ese entonces estaba durmiendo. Jean le pidió a Yuri que cuide mucho del niño y que los viera muy pronto, por lo que la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuri nuevamente después de mucho tiempo. Cada vez que Jean venía, por unas semanas jugaban a ser familia y eso era lo que más le gustaba al muchacho.  
Despertó al niño, era hora de irse a bañar pero el timbre sonó. Yuri dejó al pequeño en el suelo y fue inmediatamente a abrir a Otabek y Seung, los cuales traían consigo en un carrito a su bebé.  
El hijo de ellos era un niño precioso, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, estaba siempre durmiendo en su cuna y según Seung, era un fanático de los animales ya desde temprano. En algunas ocasiones lo podían ver durmiendo en el regazo del perro. Seung nunca le quitaba la vista de encima y era una "madre" muy estricto con el pequeño, a pesar de tener cuatro meses, pero el amor que le tenía era inmenso.

−Estaba a punto de ir a bañar a Lesha.

−No te preocupes, nosotros trajimos algo para comer, lo pondremos en las banderas.

−Gracias Beka, Seung −Yuri tomó a su niño y lo llevó al baño.

Prendió el agua para que este tibia y lleno la tina. Puso patitos de hule en ellos, barquitos y demás juguetes que tanto le gustaba al pequeño. Desnudó a Lesha y lo colocó sentado en la tina mientras con el agua lo limpiaba suavemente. Luego le puso algo de shampoo al incipiente cabello rubio que crecía y lo enjuagó. En medio del baño, el celular de Yuri sonó y este fue a atenderlo, dejando al niño solo que empezó a mirar su alrededor y algo llamó su atención, era el pote de la crema de enjuague. Torpemente intentó pararse sosteniéndose con la pared y estiró su manito para tomarlo, pero debido a su altura jamás llegaría, aunque eso no impidió que se resbale horriblemente y cayera al piso golpeándose su cabecita y empezando a llorar.  
Yuri dejó su teléfono y fue corriendo a ver que pasó, viendo que su niño estaba boca abajo en la tina, un poco de sangre caía por su cabecita y el pequeño lloraba a mares por el dolor.

Preso del espanto, Yuri tomó al niño envuelto en toallones, Otabek fue el primero en llegar y ver la situación.

−¿Qué pasó Yuri? ¿Qué pasó?

−Me distraje un momento, sólo un momento −murmuró con rabia y llanto el joven. Otabek gruñó y tomó al niño en brazos.

−Veré que puedo hacer, sino, tendremos que llevarlo a urgencias −comentó y se lo llevó a la cocina donde empezó a limpiarle la herida de la cabecita, gracias a dios el niño no había tragado agua ni jabón, por lo que solamente lloraba debido al dolor y susto del golpe−. Tienes suerte que haya sido leve....

−Agh, soy un estúpido −Yuri se tira el cabello para atrás.

Otabek entonces observó pequeños moretones en el cuerpo del niño, miró a Seung, este no estaba prestando demasiada atención pero claramente eran moretones de agarres, de golpes con algún objeto, porque estaba seguro debido al amor que Yuri le tenía a su hijo, que jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo, pero era claro que lo descuidaba demasiado.

−¿Y estos moretones?

−Beka, no pienses que le pego a mi hijo.

−No lo pensé, dime a qué se deben.

−Pues, él es muy inquieto −murmuró−. Me doy vuelta y esta tocando los enchufes, lo alejo, me doy vuelta y se esta trepando por un mueble.

−Hmmm.

−No soy una buena madre −susurró, una vez que Otabek limpio la herida y le puso un parche pequeño en la cabeza, Yuri tomó al bebé en brazos y lo abrazó llorando−. Perdóname, hijo.

−Eres joven y un tanto inmaduro, Yuri, siempre haz cuidado de ti solo, es la primera vez que cuidas de alguien más −intentó aclarar Seung, pero Otabek no parecía muy indulgente.

−Yo amo a mi hijo, moriría si algo le pasara.

−Trata de cuidarlo mejor, Yuri, es un bebé, si algo le pasa tú eres el responsable −desde que tenía a su hijo, Otabek se había vuelto más cuidadoso y paranoico, él pensaba que todos debían ser como él, que tenía siempre sus ojos puestos en Tamir.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

−¿Qué pasa? Ha estado callado desde que nos fuimos de la casa de Yuri −susurró Seung mientras se acomodaba la bata y miraba una vez más la cuna del pequeño Tamir.

−Hm, nada, tal vez es cosa mía, ven aquí −susurró y extendió las manos para que Seung lo abrazara y eso ocurrió, los dos terminaron acostados y abrazados.

−¿Es por el niño? ¿Tienes miedo que Yuri no sepa cuidarlo?

−Soy un padre muy protector de Tamir, Aleksey no es mi hijo pero lo vi nacer y he estado en cada momento de su gestación, no quisiera que Yuri siguiera descuidándolo.

−No creo que Yuri lo descuide.

−¿Tu viste los moretones que tenía? −Seung bufa levemente−. ¿Qué harías si fuera nuestro hijo?

−Pero no lo es, sus padres son Jean y Yuri, además el niño está bien, Yuri esta solo y Lesha es un bebé inquieto.

−Lo sé, pero una cosa no quita a la otra −se levanta−. No sé si Yuri está capacitado para esto.

−Ay Beka, ya hablamos de esto.

−¿Qué quieres? ¿Esperar hasta que el bebé se ahogue en la tina?

−No, claro que no −suspira−. ¿Por qué no discutes esto con Yuri mañana? Quiero dormir, en serio.

−De acuerdo.

Seung apagó el velador y se acostó mejor, pero Otabek no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. No es como si realmente estuviera enfermo por el hijo de alguien más, pero le preocupaba que por un error, Yuri sufriera toda su vida por haber dejado que su hijo muriese de una forma tan estúpida. Hoy pudo haber muerto Aleksey de no ser por la agilidad del niño para no golpear su cabeza tan fuerte.

Mientras estaba en la cama pensó en darle una última oportunidad a Yuri, tal vez los anteriores sucesos realmente fueron descuidos, pero si una vez más observaba al niño lastimado por culpa de Yuri, tendría que sacárselo así sea por la ley.

Y eso no se hizo rogar, dos días antes que Jean embarcara a Rusia, Yuri estaba muy distraído, tal así que el niño que solía gatear y andar por todos lados tocando cualquier cosa se ponía en peligro constantemente. Ese día, Yuri llevó a Lesha con Lilia, a la enorme casa de campo en la que usualmente solía habitar. Otabek, Seung, Mila, su marido y Georgi también habían ido a pasar el fin de semana. Había un enorme perro manso en las instalaciones, con el que Lesha jugaba. Tamir siempre estaba en los brazos de Seung u Otabek, era un bebé bastante mimado, mientras que Lesha andaba por todos lados, de vez en cuando Yuri lo miraba de reojo para que no se metiera en problemas.

−Últimamente te veo muy ido, Yuri −comentó Mila, sentándose en una silla frente a la piscina−. ¿Es por lo de Jean?

−¿De qué estas hablando?

−Siempre cuando viene Jean te pones así, como que no estas en este mundo. Relájate un poco más, yo creo que si él sigue viniendo, es un avance para ti. Creo que algún día se quedará para siempre −sonrió la pelirroja, Yuri niega.

−No tengo tantas esperanzas como tú.

−Oigan, probaron estos jugos −Georgi se acerca a ellos con un jugo de naranja y mandarina, se veía ambos sabores en el vaso.

−No.

−Yuri, ¿dónde esta Lesha? −Otabek se acerca también, junto a su novio y su hijo pequeño que era cargado por Seung.

−¿Hm? Pero si estaba aquí hace unos momentos −Yuri se da la vuelta para ver como su hijo se hunde en la piscina. Inmediatamente se levanta y grita−. ¡Lesha!

Probablemente por el susto o ver a su madre llorando y gritando, el niño comenzó a moverse frenéticamente en el agua, lanzando manotazos para luego hundirse. Otabek miró de mala manera a Yuri, se quitó la camisa y se lanzó al agua para tomar al bebé en brazos. Podía ver la angustia en el rostro de Plisetsky, pero esto no tenía perdón, probablemente se arrepentiría mañana y todos lo odiaran, pero lo mejor era alejar a Yuri del niño o sino podría correr grandes riesgos.

Otabek se llevó al pequeño consigo fuera de la piscina, gracias a dios el niño no había tragado tanta agua y con sólo unas palmaditas logró escupirla. Seung no salía de su asombro por lo ocurrido y Yuri abrazaba a su bebé de forma apasionada y lloraba encima de él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana donde Jean llegaba a Rusia, Yuri se levantó de la cama y fue a ver a Lesha dormido en su cunita, sonrió de tenerlo consigo y se encaminó a preparar el desayuno. La puerta fue golpeada y el rubio caminó hacia ella con aspecto dudoso. ¿Quién sería tan tarde en la mañana? Jean aun no había aterrizado y Victor solía visitarlo más a la tarde.  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer vestida de traje, al lado habían dos policías y detrás de ellos se encontraba Otabek con la mirada gacha. Yuri no pudo decir nada, dado que le entregaron un papel y entraron a la casa. No comprendía que era lo que ocurría hasta que uno de los hombres entró al cuarto de su hijo.

−¡Oigan, qué hacen!

−Somos de bienestar infantil, tiene una denuncia por descuido de un menor −comentó la mujer señalando el papel.

−¿Qué? ¿Otabek qué es esto? −preguntó Yuri con odio hacia su amigo, Otabek no respondió, aun continuaba con la mirada gacha−. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Sacarme a mi hijo?

−Es lo mejor Yuri, no estas bien.

−¡Si estoy bien! −gritó, cuando vio que el policía tenía a su bebé en brazos se le arrojó−. ¡NO ME SACARAN A MI BEBÉ!

−Señor Plisetsky, sino se calma tendré que detenerlo.

−¡PUES DETENGAME, NO ME SACARAN A MI BEBÉ! −Yuri forcejea con el policía, lo que produce que el niño se asuste y comience a llorar.

−¡Ya basta señor Plisetsky! −gruñó la mujer y se le acercó para separarlo−. Usted ha ido al hospital al menos tres veces por quemaduras en los brazos del niño, moretones y un golpe en la cabeza, además que nos informaron que el bebé casi muere ahogado por sus descuidos.

−Pero es mi hijo ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE LO LLEVEN!

−Cuando pueda cuidar de un menor, se le será restituido, mientras tanto, el niño estará bajo el cuidado del señor aquí presente −señala a Otabek, Yuri mira con odio a su mejor amigo.

−Creí que eras mi amigo y me sacas a mi hijo ¡COBARDE!

−Yuri, tú te sacaste a Aleksey tu solo, mira nada más como lo tienes −indicó Otabek con bronca−. Yo no dejaría ni un hamster a tu cuidado.

−Vamos −comentó la mujer, el policía se lleva al bebé consigo y el otro toma a Yuri que estaba completamente sacado.

−¡NO SE LLEVEN A MI HIJO, MIERDA, HIJOS DE PUTA, DEVUELVANME A MI BEBÉ! −gritó llorando e intentando zafarse del policía.

 

El niño se da cuenta de lo que ocurre e inmediatamente estira su manita hacia Yuri, quien también intenta tomarla, el pequeño balbusea su intento de decir "mami" pero no le sale, él tiene miedo, no quiere que lo lleven lejos de su mamá y empieza a llorar amargamente al igual que Yuri. La escena era desalentadora, cruel, pero Otabek pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos por el momento, tal vez así Yuri maduraba más.

Un chico de dieciocho años y un bebé de un año, llorando ambos, era como un espejo, los dos siendo arrastrados fuera.

 

 

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, me dolió imaginarme lo último.

Hay algo con respecto a la fisonomía de Aleksey que no he dicho y es con respecto a su tamaño. Aleksey es un bebé de entre ocho meses y un año, pero a diferencia de otros bebés, es muy pequeño debido a que su tamaño se adaptaba al tamaño de Yuri cuando lo tuvo, el cual no era muy grande de cuerpo, por lo tanto es un bebé chiquito. 

:) Espero les guste la imagen de arriba, la hice yo y usé como base una imagen de Lilia  con otro bebé.

El bebé esta deforme ;w; pero bueno .w.

 


	14. Juntos somos un muro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean se entera sobre lo que ocurrió con Aleksey, ahora debe levantar a Yuri que se encuentra en depresión

Seung observó a su novio con sorpresa cuando este ingresó a la casa con el niño de Yuri llorando a mares y repitiendo en su lengua infantil "mami". Tamir estaba durmiendo en su carrito y el perro siberiano descansaba en el sofá. La angustia se apoderó de sus ojos castaños, no podía creer que su novio hubiera llegado tan lejos. Luego que se despidió de la trabajadora social y los dos policías, Otabek caminó hacia donde estaba Seung, dispuesto a darle un beso, pero este le rechazó completamente y le miró enojado.   
Otabek últimamente estaba muy pendiente en el rol como madre que tenía Yuri con respecto a su hijo, pero Seung no comprendía como podía ser tan critico de un chico que apenas y habiá cumplido dieciocho años y no tenía ayuda alguna. Seung era más indulgente con Yuri, cada vez que iba a la casa intentaba ayudarlo en lo que sea, gracias a dios él tenía unos padres amorosos, unos hermanos increíbles y gente que le apoyaba constantemente, además de un novio muy pulcro, pero Yuri, Yuri estaba solo con su niño y si era claro que Victor y Lilia lo ayudaban de vez en cuando, no era lo mismo cuando no tenías una pareja que te levante en los momentos de desolación. El coreano sabía perfectamente el síndrome post parto que tuvo Yuri, como lo encontraron luego de dos semanas a solas con el bebé. Yuri era un niño cuando lo tuvo, diecisiete años. ¿Qué había hecho él a los diecisiete años? A duras penas podía con el día a día en la escuela secundaria y luego el patinaje. Pero Yuri,  no solamente tenía que estudiar, sino también cuidar a un niño pequeño que todo lo tocaba y trabajar para mantener a ambos.

−¿Qué hiciste, Otabek? −preguntó impresionado, con enojo en sus ojos.

−Lo que cualquier adulto responsable tenía que haber hecho.

−¿Adulto responsable? ¡Y una mierda! Ve a casa de Yuri y devuélvele al bebé.

−No puedo, servicios sociales me lo ha dado a mi.

−¿Y por qué? Tu ni siquiera eres pariente de Yuri.....aagh Otabek, hay días que quiero matarte.

−Sólo hice algo que debía hacer alguien, sino lo sacaba de las manos de Yuri ¿qué hubiera pasado con él?

−¿Acaso no te dije que hablaras con Yuri hace unos días? −preguntó arqueando la ceja−. En vez de hablar civilizadamente de adulto adulto preferiste ir a sacárselo, justo el día donde Jean los visita.

−Yo....−los ojos de Otabek se sienten pesados y brillantes, no lo recordaba, Otabek pensó que lo mejor era alejarlos unos días para que ambos comenzaran a serenarse, pero en ningún momento recordó que Jean vendría esta semana.

−Eres idiota.....dame al niño.

−¡No! −Otabek lo tomó mejor en brazos.

−Beka, ¡Dame al maldito niño!

−¡No!

−No actues como un imbécil Otabek, dame al niño y se lo llevaré a Yuri y más te vale que no esté en un ataque de llanto ahora por tu idiotez −gritó Seung, pero Otabek aferró más al niño−. Beka.....tú no hiciste esto por Yuri y Lesha ¿no?

−.....Tsk −el hombre no dijo nada, suspiró un poco e hizo un chasquido con su lengua.

−Bien, si quieres quedarte con ese bebé ¡adelante! Tamir y yo nos iremos de aquí y regresaremos cuando ese niño esté con su madre, mientras tanto buena suerte criándolo solo −comentó Seung, tomó a Tamir en brazos y fue al cuarto de él para preparar el equipaje.

−¿A dónde vas?

−A casa de mis padres, no me quedaré en el mismo lugar que un ladrón de bebés.

−¡No soy un ladrón de bebés!

−¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no se de tu pasado criminal, Otabek? −el kazajo mira al coreano con sorpresa−. Yo te amo y te amaré aun sabiendo los peores errores que cometiste, pero sacarle el bebé a Yuri es la gota que derramó el vaso.

−Ya te dije que servicios sociales me lo dieron.

−¿Y quien denunció a Yuri en servicios sociales? −gruñó, Otabek no dijo nada más.

Seung tomó sus cosas, le colocó la correa al perro y los tres −Tamir, él y el perro−, abandonaron la casa dejando a Otabek solo. Probablemente también el kazajo necesitaría aprender una lección y Seung se la enseñaría antes de volver a ser una pareja como lo habían sido. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro observó al pequeño con ojos llorosos que seguía extrañando a su mami, se preocupaba cuanto daño había hecho con esa acción tan absurda, pero él quería el bienestar del bebé y haría todo lo posible para que Lesha y Yuri se reencuentren cuando ambos estuvieran preparados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri Plisetsky, dieciocho años de edad, estaba sufriendo una crisis de llanto en ese momento. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos estaban hinchados debido al llanto, su rostro rojizo por la ira, realmente nunca le había pasado de ahogarse en sus lágrimas. Las horas pasaban y él continuaba en trance hasta que un mensaje en el celular lo alertó. Tomó el móvil, aun temblando, Jean lo llamaba. ¡Jean! Luego de toda la emoción horrible y desgarradora de perder a su hijo, ahora lo llamaba Jean y tenía que decirle la verdad. Apretó send y escuchó del otro lado la voz de Jean saludándolo alegremente, pero la única respuesta por parte de Yuri eran sollozos angustiantes y desgarradores.

−¿Qué ocurre? −preguntó del otro lado de la línea, notando la angustia del chico.

Jean había tenido un largo viaje desde Quebec hasta St Petesburgo, estaba muy cansado, con horribles ojeras y esperaba que Yuri y el bebé lo fueran a recoger. Pero cuando no vio a ninguno de los dos, decidió que lo mejor era llamarlos, lo que no se imaginó era encontrar a Yuri en un ataque de llantos. El hombre traía un enorme león de peluche en su brazo derecho con un babero que decía "Lesha's Lion" y arrastraba la valija con la mano izquierda, se había parado en el medio del aeropuerto al escuchar a Yuri sollozar.

−Mi....mi bebé −dijo, eso preocupó aun más a Jean.

−¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió con Aleksey?

−Me....me lo...me lo sacaron −probablemente Jean pensó en mil y una teorías de cómo le sacaron el bebé a Yuri, pero este inmediatamente comentó−. Ota-Otabek vino con bienestar infantil.....me lo sacaron −Jean soltó el león de peluche que cayó al piso, su alma se fue al diablo en ese mismo momento.

−¿Estás en casa?

−Sí.

−Voy para allá.

Cortó la llamada y arrastró el peluche junto a su valija a la salida para tomar un taxi, le dijo que necesitaba que se apurara porque su "novio" estaba en una crisis de llanto y era la primera vez en su vida que Jean se refería con ese epíteto de Yuri Plisetsky. Al llegar a los series de departamentos donde habitaba el menor, Jean pagó al chofer, salió de allí a toda prisa con el peluche y la valija y se dispuso a entrar al lugar para golpear fuertemente la puerta.

Yuri inmediatamente lo atendió, estaba aun con su ropa de dormir, y la mayoría del desayuno aun seguía intacto en la mesa, entre ellas la mamadera del niño. Yuri se fundió en un abrazo con Jean el cual soltó todo para aferrarse a él. Lloraron ambos, incansablemente, Jean con una bronca abismal y Yuri con el dolor de perder a su bebé por culpa de sus descuidos.

−Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó −comentó, Yuri lo llevó hasta el living y ambos se sentaron allí.

Yuri le comentó todo lo que había pasado, que a veces no podía controlar a Lesha y este se le escapaba y terminaba golpeándose. Le había dicho el médico pediatra que atendía al niño que es normal en los bebés golpearse, que es una forma de llamar la atención pero últimamente le aparecían muchos moretones en el cuerpo. También le contó del episodio de la bañera y de la piscina, el pequeño se ponía constantemente en peligro y cuando Yuri lo regañaba se asustaba y se ponía a llorar. Jean comprendió la desesperación del joven, era muy niño aun y él había convivido con dos hermanos menores y sabía lo difícil que era cuidar de un bebé.   
Luego el chico le informó que Otabek lo denunció a los servicios sociales por descuido y que le sacaron al bebé. Jean suspiró.

−Bien, entonces tendremos que ir por él a servicios sociales.

−No está allí, Otabek lo tiene.

−Iremos a servicios sociales, le diré que soy el padre y que me quedaré aquí contigo y el niño.

−No puedes, seguramente ellos vendrán a verificar por sorpresa cada tanto y sino te ven, seguramente me lo sacaran de nuevo ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo vivir sin mi hijo.

−No te preocupes, veremos que hacer, mientras tanto.....iré a casa de Otabek.

−¿Qué haras?

−Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo, sé que es tu amigo y que lo quieres, pero no tiene derecho a meterse en tu vida y en la de nuestro hijo porque se le cantó el culo a él, le diré sus verdades.

−Ten cuidado, recuerda que Otabek tiene un pasado delictivo.

−¿Crees que me acuchille o algo así?

−No creo pero...

−Tranquilo −le besa la cabeza a Yuri−. Solo hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

−Déjame acompañarte −dijo Yuri tomando a Jean del brazo.

−No.

−Es mi hijo, por favor....−Yuri observó suplicante a Jean.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La casa de Otabek que solía compartir con Seung estaba a oscuras. El hombre se encontraba haciendo dormir al pequeño que había llorado angustiado toda la tarde, pero había logrado hacerlo dormir y ahora se encontraba abrazado a un osito de peluche mientras dormía en la cama grande. Otabek estaba analizando lo que había pasado mientras miraba al pequeño acariciándole el cabello ¿valía la pena? Seung se había ido y su hijo también, ahora estaba con el hijo de alguien más y sentía como su corazón se desgarraba. Él quiso hacer las cosas como le salieron y tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero no deseaba ver a ese niño nuevamente marcado y su dolor como padre le había hecho actuar como un imbécil. Tal vez en lugar de quitarle al bebé tendría que haberle dicho, ayudado, dado una mano, pero no, tuvo que actuar por impulso como siempre.

Cerró los ojos y recordó su vida en Almaty. Otabek no la había pasado bien en sus primeros años. Con un padre alcohólico y una madre que lo descuidaba tuvo que ser criado por su hermana mayor solamente por cinco años. A Otabek solían gritarle y muchas veces tenía que ocultar los moretones de sus brazos por los zamarreos. Pensar en eso le hacía estallar en cólera y tal vez había sido muy duro con Yuri, pues este amaba a su bebé más que nada y claramente el bebé lo amaba. Despertó de su sueño terrible con los sonidos del timbre. Arropó al niño y le besó la cabecita para luego ir a ver quien era, no se esperó que del otro lado estuvieran los aguerridos padres. Jean no discutió, simplemente golpeó la cara de Otabek haciéndolo caer.

−Desgraciado ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

−Agh −el muchacho se acomodó la quijada y se levantó−. Guarda silencio, Jean....hay gente que vive en este edificio también y no quieren escuchar tus gritos.

−Pues que me escuche todo el puto edificio ¿dónde esta nuestro hijo? −Otabek divisó a Yuri detrás, se veía realmente muy mal, con los cabellos desacomodados.

−Lo siento, tengo una orden, no pueden estar cerca del niño....

−No puedes hacernos esto −reclamó Yuri desde atrás.

−Lo siento Yuri, Jean, pero es lo mejor para Aleksey.

−¡Tú no sabes que es lo mejor para Aleksey! Yo sé que es lo mejor para Aleksey −exclamó Jean señalándose, Otabek suspira.

−Escucha, la única forma de que yo les devuelva al niño es que vayan a bienestar infantil, y sean juzgado por ellos, hasta ese momento ustedes no pueden ver al bebé.

−¡Es mi bebé! −Yuri se acercó y se arodilló frente a Otabek, hundido en lágrimas. Le tomó la mano y la beso−. Por favor, devuelvemelo....

−Yuri....−susurró Jean, le dolía ver esa imagen.

−Por favor Beka, por favor, por favor.

−Lo siento Yuri, pero yo cuidaré de él hasta que tú puedas probar lo responsable que eres.

−¿Por qué lo hiciste? −cuestionó Jean ardido, con los ojos entrecerrados.

−Yo sufrí maltratos y descuidos, nadie veló por mi en ese momento.

−¡Lesha no es como tú! −reclamó Jean−. Lesha tiene un padre y una "madre" que lo aman inmensamente.

−Un padre ausente y una madre que lo descuida −aparta su mano de Yuri−. Yo sé que aman a Lesha, pero no puedo dárselo, no puedo.....es la ley y debo obedecer.

−Otabek.

−Si quieren al niño, tendrán que hacerlo por la vía legal, mientras tanto, yo cuidaré de él....si les sirve de algo, les enviaré videos y fotos, pero no pueden verlo.

−No puedes hacerme esto, tú tienes a tu hijo....

−Ahora no −dijo y hubo un silencio monótono−. Seung y Tamir se fueron de la casa....

−¿Eh? ¿Por qué? −preguntó Yuri, Jean lo ayuda a levantarse.

−Por qué no aceptaban que el niño esté aquí, pero es algo que yo debí hacer. Creanme que me ha dolido más a mi que a ustedes, pero no quiero que el niño corra más peligros.

−Jean me ayudará.

−¿Por cuanto tiempo Yuri? −Otabek mira a Jean−. Viene dos semanas y se va y no lo ve durante meses ¿eso es ayuda? −cuestionó, Jean comenzó a sentirse mal e incapaz−. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que decía a Yuri embarazado que no podías con un niño? ¿Qué no estabas maduro? Ser padre es todo, estar ahí cuando el bebé tiene fiebre o hambre o se lastima.....¿cuanto tiempo lo viste en este año que lleva de vida? ¿Un mes entero? −Otabek tenía razón y Jean no podía responderle−. Jean, Yuri te necesita....y Aleksey los necesita a ambos. Tal vez hoy me odien y quieran golpearme, yo también quiero golpearme si fuera ustedes, pero sé que esto lo hago por Lesha y sólo por Lesha.

−Beka....−soltó un suspiro agudo, como un quejido, Otabek niega con la cabeza.

−Hagan las cosas por la vía legal y yo estaré encantado de devolverles al niño y saber que no correrá riesgo...

−Babi....−una pequeña vocesita se escuchó, Yuri sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando vio a su hijo gatear hacia ellos, Otabek no podía creer como el pequeño se bajó de la cama solo.

−Adiós −susurró Otabek y cerró la puerta para luego ver a Lesha−. Si que eres un niño complicado ¿cómo te bajaste?

−Babi, babi −señala como puede la puerta.

−Lo siento Lesha, pero hoy no −tomó al bebé que empezó a llorar mientras tiraba su manita hacia la puerta y decía en su balbuseo infantil "mami".

Yuri del otro lado de la puerta lloraba mientras se desmoronaba frente a la casa de Otabek. Jean lo abrazó, deberían hacer todo por la vía legal.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron unos pocos días en los cuales Jean fue hasta el hartazgo a bienestar infantil y servicio social para obtener información de cómo se restituirá el niño, pero mientras, Yuri padecía todo el dolor. Apenas se levantaba de la cama, no se bañaba y no comía, era Jean quien debía ayudarlo en absolutamente todo. Lloraba la mayor parte de la noche, Jean lo abrazaba y acompañaba, le daba besos en la espalda y en el hombro, lo acunaba como un bebé, pues había perdido algo preciado, algo que era suyo. Victor se enteró a las pocas horas, también intentó ayudar a Yuri pero este se encontraba al cuidado de Jean, por lo que se desligó y comenzó a hacer trámites para aligerar la entrega del bebé.

Por otro lado, Otabek padecía a Aleksey, el niño no comía, no dormía, estaba llorando todo el día, había adelgazado demasiado y el kazajo no sabía como hacer para que el pequeño estuviera contento, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Llamó a Seung una vez por teléfono, pero este seguía con lo mismo _**"Devuélveselo a la madre"**_. Y luego de mucho pensarlo, tomó el bolso infantil del pequeño Lesha y se retiró de su hogar.   
Caminó varias cuadras con el bebé llorando angustiado, nunca en su vida le había pasado que un bebé tan pequeño sintiera el dolor terrible que le ocasionaba estar lejos de su madre, en cierta forma Yuri y Aleksey habían generado una dependencia tal que seguramente Yuri estaría en las mismas o peores condiciones. Los ojos de Otabek se llenaron de lágrimas cuando entró al edificio de Yuri, este había sido el lugar donde él le quitó al bebé y este sería el lugar donde lo restituiría, así la pena cayera sobre él, tendría que devolverlo. No fue algo a la ligera en lo absoluto, pero después de tres agonizantes días, lo mejor era dárselo a la madre y al padre, biológicos.

Dentro del departamento, Yuri se encontraba sentado, tenía los pelos parados y mal atado, su cabello había crecido mucho. Sus ojos estaban rojizos e hinchados, su nariz roja y tenía pegotazo las mejillas por el llanto. Jean le coloca un tazón con cereales y leche y se senta a su lado.

−Come, Yuri, debes comer −susurró, Yuri miró el plato de cereales y negó con la cabeza−. Mira Yuri, haz adelgazado tanto que puedo juntar mi dedo mayor y pulgar alrededor de tu muñeca, por favor Yuri....

El chico le mira, sus ojos estaban vacios, casi sin pupilas. Jean le toma por detrás y lo acerca a su cabeza, chocando sus frentes. Necesitaban estar fuertes y juntos, era lo mejor. Pero Yuri se desmoronó, lo abrazó por el cuello y lloró amargamente como todos los días.

−Extraño a mi bebé, quiero a mi bebé −sollozó, Jean asiente, también lo extraña, pero ambos debían ser fuertes como un muro gigante.

−Mi amor.....cuando caigas, yo estaré ahí para levantarte....juntos somos un muro−susurra, Yuri casi no escucha pues la angustia le tapa los oídos, pero puede distinguir que la frase esta cargada de amor real, verdadero.

La puerta es golpeada, Jean se aleja de Yuri y le acaricia la cabeza, le pide que coma y este toma la cuchara como puede. Jean se dirige a la puerta y la abre para ver los ojos repletos de lágrimas delante de él. Estaba allí parado Otabek Altin, con Aleksey en brazos, el cual llevaba un chupete de patitos. El niño al ver a su padre deja de llorar y alza las manos para ser tomado en brazos. Jean no se mueve, espera a que Otabek haga algo y lentamente este deja el bolso dentro de la casa y extiende al bebé para dárselo a Jean. Jean lo toma y lo mira por un instante, su hijo esta nuevamente en la casa.

Jean no puede evitarlo y abraza a Otabek, dándole las gracias por recapacitar y este le devuelve el abrazo en un gesto de arrepentimiento. Probablemente merecía el odio de todo el mundo por ello, pero al menos hizo lo correcto.

−Sólo quiero que ayudes a Yuri en esto ¿vale? −susurró alejándose.

−Lo haré ¡YURI, YURI! −se adentró a la casa directo a la cocina.

Cuando Yuri ve a su bebé en brazos de Jean, su mundo vuelve a tener colores. Ese mundo gris que reinó durante media semana volvió a surgir tan bello y fuerte. Tomó al niño, se miraron, lloraron y se abrazaron. Otabek pudo ver todo desde la puerta y Jean envolvió a ambos con sus brazos.

Luego de unos minutos, Otabek pudo hablar.

−Yo fui golpeado, descuidado.....yo tenía miedo que algo pasara, tuve una mala vida gracias a ello, mis padres eran jóvenes e irresponsables, pensé que estaba haciéndole un bien, lamento tanto todo esto, pero creo que no merecen sufrir más, ni Lesha ni ustedes.

−No sé que decirte −dice Yuri entrecortadamente, por un lado quería matarlo pero por otro agradecía que el blando corazón de Otabek hubiera recapacitado.

−Sólo quiero decirte que la denuncia aun está y que no puedo levantarla aunque quiera −murmuró Otabek−. Trata de darle lo mejor a Lesha ¿si?

−Sí.

Otabek se retira, él tiene que enfrentar sus propios problemas ahora con Seung. Mientras tanto la familia se vuelve a reunir.

 

**Continuará.**

Creanme que me la pasé llorando este fucking fic. Bueno igual no falta mucho para el final.

**Aleksey "Lesha" Leroy Plisetsky**

**Edad: 17 años (en foto)**

**Signo: Cáncer.**

**Padres: Jean-Jacques Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky.**

**Foto:**

BUSQUEMOSLE NOVIO A LESHA!!! XD 


	15. Contigo me comprometo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ le dice de una forma original a Yuri, algo muy importante

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas en las cuales Jean se quedó a vivir con Yuri sin vistas de volver a Canadá. Jean se encontraba muy cómodo en su rol, haciendo la cena mientras Yuri alimentaba al bebé con la mamadera, había una armonía indescriptible. Durante los días, los dos paseaban con el niño, Jean estaba intentando que el pequeño Lesha caminara por si mismo aunque sea agarrando su mano, pero apenas lo colocaban en el piso, se sentaba, se ponía a llorar y extendía las manitos hacia su mamá, Yuri no podía contenerse y tomaba al niño. A veces el canadiense le decía que si acostumbraba al bebé a los brazos, nunca podrá hacer nada por si mismo, pero inmediatamente el pequeño lo compraba. Ser padres jóvenes era terrible, no sabían cuando sacarle el chupete o el biberón. Aleksey era muy caprichoso, andaba siempre gateando por todos lados y tocando absolutamente todo, pero al menos por las noches dormía bien y dejaba a sus papis acariciarse y besarse.  
Así pasó el tiempo entre ellos, lento como una mariposa extendiendo sus alas contra la luz del sol. Pero la paz no siempre perdura y una mañana, mientras dormía abrazado a Jean, Yuri sintió un fuerte dolor estomacal. Se levantó apresurado, tapándose la boca e inmediatamente terminó en el baño de su cuarto arrodillado frente al retrete. Jean despertó al poco tiempo y pudo observar como Yuri se encontraba muy mal. Inmediatamente fue a socorrerlo y a tirarle el cabello hacia atrás, esto no era muy normal.

Yuri había estado mareado, además de sentirle gusto raro a las comidas y ascos continuamente, pero nunca había vomitado, ahora que lo hacía a Jean le daba mala espina, pero Yuri no parecía para nada preocupado. Le pidió al canadiense que vaya a la farmacia a comprar algo especial, una cajita con un palito blanco que tenía una marca rara. Perdido en la tienda, Jean le pidió a la chica de la caja que lo ayudara a buscar esa "cosa", la joven miró bien a Jean, claramente lo reconoció y notó el nerviosismo. No dijo nada, se rió y se sonrojó.

Jean llegó a la media hora, ya Yuri se encontraba mejor y el bebé había despertado. Aleksey estaba en esa edad donde tiraba todo y esperaba que alguien lo vaya a buscar. Yuri solía hacerlo, pero ahora que se sentía mal no lo hacía a menudo. Además que el pequeño estaba balbuseando sus primeras palabras, ya decía "mami" y "papi" además de "mio" y "quiedo". Hubo una vez donde Seung trajo a Tamir, que también tenía un año, y Lesha lo abrazaba y decía "Mio, mío" a lo que los demás tenían que alejarse por un tiempo, a pesar de ser chiquito tenía una mirada bastante fuerte.

Ahora el pequeño estaba en el piso, de vez en cuando se levantaba y caminaba por el cuarto a buscar un juguete, luego pasaba el carrito por el piso imitando el sonido del motor, para luego chocarlo contra la pared. Jean sonrió al ver a su pequeño y extendió la caja a Yuri, este se fue inmediatamente al baño.

Leroy no comprendía nada, ¿qué pasaba con Yuri? ¿Y Por qué tanto misterio? Tomó a su hijo en brazos y caminó a la alcoba que compartían. Se sentó en la cama y miró la puerta del baño, esperó unos minutos, que para él fueron siglos, mientras su hijo jugaba con su osito en el regazo de su padre. Entonces Yuri salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

−¿Qué pasó? ¿qué pasó? −preguntó desesperado Jean cuando ve a Yuri derramar sus primeras lágrimas.

−Vamos a tener un bebé −comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jean, quien se había levantado momentos antes preso de la desesperación, se quedó estático. Yuri le muestra la prueba de embarazo que Jean fue a comprar, tenía dos rayitas color rojo.

−¿Nosotros?

−Si...

−¿De nuevo? −preguntó más sorprendido.

−¡Si, si!

Esa escena fue perfecta para Yuri, Jean le abrazó, lo tomó en brazos y lo dio vuelta en el aire. Entonces eso era lo que pasaba, los malestares que a Yuri le estaban atacando desde hace un tiempo largo y que derivaron en los vómitos de esa misma mañana era la clave de un embarazo y por eso Yuri no se sentía intimidado, lo mismo había ocurrido con Aleksey.  
El pequeño miró con sorpresa a sus padres, no estaba ni por asomo consciente que ahora la familia sería de a cuatro.

Pasó el tiempo y Yuri estaba cada día más sonriente, paseaba con su hijo todos los días con el carrito por el parque mientras Jean hacía sus trabajos de caridad en Rusia. La familia Plisetsky y la familia Leroy se habían enterado de la noticia del nuevo miembro. El padre de Jean, sin que Yuri lo supiera, le había dicho que ya era hora de sentar cabeza y que Plisetsky era el apropiado, no por nada la naturaleza le decía eso, se habían escogido mutuamente una vez hace más de un año y ahora se volvían a unir para darle vida a un nuevo ser. Además, Alain pensó que su hijo tenía una puta puntería.  
El abuelo Nikolai había aprovechado para hacerse un viajecito y visitar a su nieto embarazado, además de traerle golosinas a Lesha, el pequeño amaba a su bisabuelo y siempre deseaba escuchar sus cuentos. Tener un nuevo bisnieto daba vida al anciano nuevamente.  
Victor se enteró pocos días después, no podía creer que Yuri, ahora con casi diecinueve años, le este diciendo que nuevamente estaba embarazado y tendría que suspender otra vez el Grand Prix. Era claro que los periodistas se enteraron del nuevo bebé y la noticia estalló en los medios de comunicación: Leroy y Plisetsky con DOBLE oro, refiriéndose a los bebés que tenían −Lesha y el nuevo−.

Y pasó el tiempo. Un día como cualquier otro, Yuri y Aleksey fueron a la casa de Otabek y Seung a pasar el mediodía, mientras Jean trabajaba o eso le había dicho el canadiense. Mientras los niños jugaban, Jean estaba en la casa haciendo un trabajo minucioso que más tarde Yuri develaría.  
Luego de un intenso día, Yuri tomó a su hijo y se fue a su casa, encontrándola oscura. ¿Acaso Jean no había regresado?

−¿Jean? −el chico dejó al niño en el piso, quien comenzó a caminar hacia la gata y abrazarla o mejor dicho tirarse encima de ella−. ¿Jean? −miró que encima de la mesa había una flor y un papel−. "Una flor por cada mes que pienso en ti" −decía y miró la parte de atrás−. " **Amo tu sonrisa**...."

Yuri miró alrededor y observó que en la camita de Misha también había una rosa con un papel. La tomó.

−" **Amo cada día que despierto a tu lado** " −susurró leyendo, Yuri sonríe, al dar vuelta el papel dice "Cuarto de Lesha", por lo que Yuri se dirige allí y ve que en la cuna hay otra rosa−. " **Quiero hacerlo cada día de mi vida** " −el muchacho se sonroja, da vuelta la carta y dice "armario", voltea y ve una rosa colgada allí con una tarjetita−. " **Y espero que a ti también te guste tenerme en tu cama** ".

Río suavemente y miró atrás para notar que le indicaba la caja de juguetes del niño, va hacia ella y luego de hurgar un rato encuentra la rosa con otra tarjeta.

−" **Amo hacerte el desayuno, y verte despertando contento por ello** " −Yuri da vuelta la tarjeta y esta le indica que vaya hacia la cocina nuevamente. Se dirige a ella y ve un nuevo cartel que no estaba allí con otra rosa−. " **Amo tus virtudes y tus defecto** "

Voltea la tarjeta y esta le dice que revise la heladera. Cuando lo hace nota otra rosa con la tarjeta. Realmente Jean amaba los juegos. Saca la tarjeta y la mira el contenido.

−" **Amo lo que no conoces de ti, y lo que conoces, también lo amo** " Tonto −susurró y miró nuevamente atrás, decía "patio", por lo tanto fue al pequeño patio donde tendía la ropa y allí encontró dos rosas. Tomó ambas−. " **Amo tu forma de enamorarme** " " **y también amo la forma en la que me gritas** "

Yuri ya estaba enamorado, si es que no lo estaba aun, esto lo hacía amar más a Jean. Entonces se fijo que en ambos papeles decía "habitación" y fue corriendo hacia ella. Allí estaban las tres últimas rosas, expuestas en lugares estratégicos para que las vaya tomando de a una. La primera estaba en la puerta.

−" **Puedo amar muchas cosas...."** −tomó el que estaba en la pared−. " **Pero a quien más amo es a ti** " −sonrió y tomó la última flor−. " **Doce flores por doce meses del año, porque te amo durante todo el año y pienso en ti todo el año. Fíjate en la caja de los recuerdos** "....¿Eh? ¿Tenemos caja de los recuerdos? −preguntó, dio vuelta la tarjeta−. "Si, se encuentra en donde guardamos los zapatos, bebé".

Yuri va al armario, lo abre y saca una caja de madera tallada. La toma y la abre, para encontrar una cajita pequeña de terciopelo. Yuri respira levemente y suspira también. Toma la cajita y deja la caja grande en la cama, la abre y ve un hermoso anillo con una piedra de jade en el centro.

−El jade me recuerda a tus ojos −Yuri se asusta, pero reconoce la voz, se da la vuelta y ve a Jean de traje, con otro ramo de flores.

−Oh por dios −Jean le saca la cajita de terciopelo y se arodilla−. Dios...

−Yuri Plisetsky..... ¿te gustaría compartir la vida conmigo? ¿Te gustaría poder despertarte a mi lado todos los días de tu vida? ¿Qué nuestros hijos compartan nuestros apellidos? ¿que aguantes toda la vida a este idiota que te ama desde que te vio la primera vez cuando aun no sabía tu nombre? Yuri, te estoy pidiendo que el día de mañana cuando seamos viejitos, nos tomemos de la mano y mirando al pasado digamos "¿qué tontos fuimos por no haberlo hecho antes?"

−Je-Jean...

−¿Quieres casarte conmigo? −Yuri aprieta sus labios, afirma con la cabeza porque quiere llorar, ha esperado esto por tantos años. Jean le coloca el anillo en su dedo y luego se para abrazar y besar apasionadamente a su prometido.

Yuri fue feliz ese día, más feliz que cualquier persona en el mundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Me lo propuso! −sollozó Yuri y mostró el anillo a Seung y Otabek, ambos estaban realmente sorprendidos.

−Vaya, y Otabek solo me dijo ¿quieres casarte conmigo o no? −Seung miró mal a su marido, el cual no era nada romántico.

−Bueno, tienes que entender que no soy hombre de muchas palabras −bajó la mirada sonrojado.

−¡Mami mami, mira! −Lesha llego de la mano de Tamir, el cual estaba repleto de pinturitas en la cara−. Yo hice oba de ate....

−Lesha, ¿qué dijimos de usar a Tamir como papel? Eso esta mal ¡Lo siento, Seung!−Seung se levanta de la silla y toma a su hijo para colocarlo en la mesa y limpiarle la carita.

−¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Tami?

−Lesha ta conteto −intentó hablar, pero balbuseaba mucho. Lesha tenía un año y medio y Tamir un año y un mes, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

Tamir era un niño muy callado, apenas se notaba que estaba, siempre jugaba con su carrito sin mirar o hablar con nadie. Otabek y Seung pensaron por un momento que era autista, pero pudo relacionarse perfectamente con Aleksey, el cual tenía un ángel. Además, claramente Tamir era dominado completamente por Lesha. Era casi su sirviente. Si Lesha quería algo, Tamir se sacaba de la boca lo que sea y se lo daba, era su rutina de juegos y pensaba Yuri que duraría varios años todavía. La belleza de Aleksey cegaba a cualquiera, inclusive a su mejor amigo.

No era una novedad que Lesha lo usara para pintarle la cara, o vestirlo con otra ropa o probar colores en su cabello y Tamir jamás se quejaba, sólo una vez se quejó y fue cuando Lesha lo había lastimado sin querer, pero normalmente no lo hacía. Al contrario de eso, Lesha protegía a Tamir cada vez que podía, porque el niño era muy enfermizo y tenía mucha tos siempre, además que era malo en las relaciones sociales.  
Probablemente cambiaría cuando fueran grandes, pero Yuri no estaba tan seguro.

−¿Y bien, qué más?

−Pues ahora estamos preparando la boda, como estoy embarazado, entonces las cosas tendremos que adelantarlas un poco.

−¿Y cuándo piensan casarse? −preguntó Seung tomando a su bebé en brazos.

−Supongo de acá a tres meses, yo tendré por lo menos cinco meses, no se me notará tanto el vientre pero estaré un poco hinchado, ya al sexto mes me asemejaré a una ballena.

−Bueno, avisanos cuando lo hagas porque tenemos una sorpresa para darte.

−¿Otro bebé? −preguntó sorprendido.

−No nos llamamos Jean "aparato reproductor al máximo" Leroy y Yuri "me embarazo cada cinco minutos" Plisetsky.

−Oye, eso fue cruel.

−A lo que me refiero es que Otabek y yo nos casaremos como te dije y probablemente sea en un mes, pero tenemos que viajar a otro país porque aquí no nos aceptarán y tampoco en corea.

−Oh, es cierto, esta prohibido por ley −murmuró Yuri−. Bueno, Jean y yo nos casaremos en Canadá y lo más probable es que viajemos allá para quedarnos a vivir. Lo lamentaré mucho por mi abuelo, pero espero que él acepte venir a vivir con nosotros.

−Tal vez deberíamos también vivir en Canadá, yo en dos años más me retiraré del patinaje artístico y quiero vivir en un lugar pacífico.

−Además sabemos el idioma −murmuró Otabek.

−¿A quien invitarás a la boda?

−Bueno, a Victor, Phichit, Yuuri, bah, a todos los patinadores en general. Mi familia, Lilia, bueno a ustedes.

−Me imagino, bueno, esperemos que el casamiento pase con mucha felicidad −dijo Seung bajando a su hijo al piso.

Tamir se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de Aleksey el cual estaba jugando con unos juguetes a unos metros de allí.  
Pasara la hora, Yuri tomó a su hijo y se fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó el tiempo en armonía y tanto Yuri como su prometido Jean se habían mudado a Canadá. Yuri le intentó explicar a Lesha que tendría un hermanito, pero el niño no prestaba atención, se distraía muy fácil o cambiaba de tema. Jean pensaba que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse, puesto que él también cuando iba a nacer su hermana menor, hacía exactamente lo mismo.  
La relación con Alain y Nathalie era de buena a excelente, la mujer le daba indicaciones sobre el cuidado de los niños pero no se metía mucho, confiaba en el tacto de Yuri, mientras que el padre era muy amoroso. "Ahora eres parte de los Leroy y serás tratado como un rey" le dijo apenas entró a la casa.

Los meses también pasaron rápido y la pancita de Yuri iba creciendo lentamente. Jean se levantaba todos los días y lo llenaba de besos, no solamente a su hijo pequeño sino al que vendría. La vida era mucho más dulce desde que tenía ese enorme anillo en su dedo y sabía que había construido una familia.

−¡Mami, mami! −Aleksey, quien había despertado y su papá lo había subido a la cama, habia comenzado a rebotar encima del colchon−. ¡Mida mida, soy ato!

−No saltes en el colchón −dijo Yuri pero el niño continuó.

−¡Sato sato soy caguro, sato sato! −balbuseaba una canción infantil. Yuri le estira la mano para que el niño se tranquilice y pasó, Lesha comenzó a saltar menos y luego a acostarse al lado de su mamá. Yuri tiró la sábana hacia abajo para mostrarle su pancita.

−Lesha, ¿sabes qué hay aquí dentro?

−¡Comita! −dijo muy inteligentemente.

−No jajajaja, no es comida, aquí está tu hermanito.

−¿Te lo comite mami?

−No, no....−le acaricia los cabellos dorados que los tenía bastante largos−. Tu hermanito va a nacer pronto y se esta formando aquí, papi plantó una semillita en mami, como plantamos en la casa de los abuelos esas rosas ¿recuerdas?

−¡Sí! −el niño levanta el brazo.

−Bueno, ahora papi planto una semillita en mami y esta creciendo tu hermanito −Yuri tomó la manito del niño y lentamente la pasó sobre su vientre, Aleksey puede sentir a su hermano aunque no lo puede ver.

−¿Qué está pasando aquí? Hay un invasor en mi cama −Jean había salido del baño en pantalones, Lesha lo mira e intenta escapar pero Jean se lanza encima y lo toma para luego llenarlo de besos.

−Coquillas −susurró el pequeño, Jean lo sienta en su regazo y le acaricia los cabellos.

−Papi que ice aquí −señala el pecho donde había escrito dos nombres en ruso.

−Yuri.

−¿Y quí?

−Aleksey.

−¿Y qui? −señala un espacio en blanco.

−No hay nada ahí, cariño.

−Nombe de hemano.

−Sí, cuando nazca estará el nombre de tu hermanito, te llevaré yo mismo allí y elegirás otro tatuaje para mi.

−¡Ositos!­

−No, nada de ositos jajajaja −le besa la frente−. Yuri, ¿estas preparado para hoy?

−Sí....−se levanta y toma su vientre−. Hoy será un gran día.

El casamiento fue hermoso. Yuri al fin podía decir que tenía una familia completa, con dos niños −uno por nacer− y un maravilloso esposo, además que los anillos en sus dedos ahora daban firme seña que estaban casados. Se besaron y disfrutaron la fiesta. Nikolai bailó mucho más de lo que Yuri había pensado, su madre había aparecido con regalos para su segundo nieto, Victor había llevado a su adorada mascota. Tamir y Lesha bailaban como podían −mal−. Yuri se pasó todo el tiempo pegado a su marido, mirandolo de arriba abajo y comiendolo con la mirada, porque sabía que esa noche, Lesha dormiría en casa de Otabek y Seung, por lo cual él y su nuevo flamante esposo tendrían la noche para hacerla su esclava.

De ese día han pasado tres meses.

−Papi, ¿on vamos? −dijo Lesha de la mano de Jean, el cual caminaba por un pasillo, la noche anterior había nacido Jack Jean Leroy Plisetsky, su segundo hijo, el cual tenía características muy similares a su padre, salvo que sus cejas eran delgadas y sus ojos parecían ser de color verde. Lesha conoció a su hermano a la mañana siguiente y quería jugar con él, pero Jean le comentó que no sería posible en un tiempo.

−Es aquí −dijo y entró a una tiendra−. ¡Johny!

−¡Jean! Hermano, ¿cómo esta? −dijo el hombre grandote y musculoso, con cabellera negra, cejas pobladas y un bello rostro adornado por los ojos ambar−. ¿Y quien es este niño apuesto? −Lesha se esconde tras su papá.

−Es mi hijo −Jean se sienta en un sillón amplio, Johny prende la máquina de tatuado−. Se llama Aleksey.

−Oh, este es el famoso Aleksey −el hombre se coloca los guantes de latex y mira al pequeño con una sonrisa−. ¿Pronto tendrá su primer tatuaje?

−Es un bebé aun, dejalo crecer. Bueno quiero que pongas aquí "Jack" ¿puedes hacerlo?

−Claro que si hermano, a ver, déjame calentar más la máquina −comentó el muchacho−. Vi por la tele que nació ayer tu hijo, tu esposo es muy lindo.

−Oye, oye.

−Lo siento, lo siento, pero veo que tendrás que comprar un arma −Jean ar quea la ceja−. Porque tu hijo va por el mismo camino que la madre.

−¿Ser muy bello?

−Sí −ambos miran a Lesha que se había subido a un sillón para ver los dibujos impresos en la pared.

−Cuidado hijo, te vas a caer.

−No te preocupes, Britney lo va a cuidar ¡BRITNEY! −llamó a su mujer, la cual sale del baño, estaba toda taruada y con ares en el ombligo y orejas−. Cuida al nene de Jean mientras lo tatuo.

−Oh, ¿tú eres el hijo de Jean y Yuri? −preguntó la chica, Lesha la mira con temor−. Eres tan mono, tendrás a las mujeres y hombres comiendo de tu mano.

−Jajaja no le enseñes a ser zorra como tú.

−Oh, pero si pinta para ser una buena zorra −le toma de las mejillas, el pequeño se separa, asustado.

−Papi.

−Tranquilo bebé, estoy acá, no te preocupes.

−Bueno, tengo algunos juguetes por aquí, mi hijo Brian jugará contigo −dijo la chica y abrió una puerta donde había un pre-adolescente jugando con la tablet−. Brian, ven aquí y juega con el hijo de Jean.

−¿Qué? −el chico, de doce años, se levanta, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y un aro en la oreja derecha. Se acerca y ve al pequeño−. Es un bebé, mamá.

−Enseñale los juegos de tu tablet −el chico suspira y se acerca, se sienta junto al niño y le prende la tablet.

−Mira, estoy jugando a este juego ¿quieres jugar?

−¡Si! −asiste alegremente.

Luego de un rato, Jean ya había terminado con su tatuaje y los niños se encontraban más separados de ellos jugando con la tablet. Jean no confiaba tanto en el pequeño Brian y cuando se separaban demasiado, Jean le pedía a Britney que los hiciera regresar. Lesha se abrazó a la pierna de su padre.

−Bueno, gracias por todo Johny, tienes una linda familia −claro que eso lo decía con ironía, puesto que no le agradaban Britney y Brian.

−Igual tú, el niño es un amor, espero te hayas divertido.

−Sí....

−Vamos Lesha....−le toma la mano a su hijo y salen, para luego ir a subirse al auto−. Y dime cariño, que estuviste jugando con Brian.

−A careras −dijo el pequeño tomando a su león de peluche y jugando.

−Oh, esta bien −Jean se relajó.

−Brian me dijo que podía vender mis servicios −Jean aprieta fuerte el freno.

−¿Qué?

−Poque en el juego hay servicios y eso....

−Oh, hijo, no me asustes así....−Jean vuelve a manejar.

 

**Continuará.**

Supongamos que Brian seguirá apareciendo, solo supongamos jajaja. Pero no demasiado, no quiero que se transforme en un personaje recurrente el brayan jaja

 

 


	16. Un futuro juntos (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de JJ, Yuri y sus hijos.

Jean llevaba en su mano derecha la pequeña manito de su hijo mayor y en la izquierda la del menor, actualmente Aleksey tenía siete años y Jack cinco, ambos niños se parecían mucho a sus padres, tanto, que eran un calco de ellos mismos en la niñez. Lesha tenía el cabello más largo, atado en media cola y en su mano lamía una paleta de dulce que le había comprado Jean al salir del hospital. Jack, en cambio, llevaba el cabello corto y color negro, con unos mechones que le caían por encima de los ojos pero dejaba ver el color jade en ellos, estaba jugando con un peluche de león que le había dado su padre en su cumpleaños número cinco. Los niños entraron al local junto a su padre donde los recibió Johny que se encontraba terminando de tatuar a una persona. En un sillón, fumando mientras leía una revista se encontraba Brian, su hijo de diecisiete años, quien ahora sólo llevaba una musculosa negra que dejaba ver sus tatuados y trabajos brazos, el muchacho no prestó atención a nadie hasta que escuchó la voz de Jean.

−¡Johny! Tanto tiempo −exclamó Jean soltando a sus hijos para abrazar a su amigo, este le devuelve el salido−. Necesito que me hagas un tatuaje nuevo, uno que diga "Yuliya".

−¿Otro más? Amigo, deberías cerrar la canilla en algún momento −comentó Johny y miró a las dos criaturas que tenía Jean−. Igual te salen lindos los niños.

−Eso se debe a la belleza de Yuri.... ¿podrás atenderme?

−Claro, déjame que termine con eso, pero siéntate en el sillón ese de allí, mi hijo preparará la zona ¡Oye, Brian! Haz algo....−dijo el hombre, Brian levanta su mirada para ver a su padre y luego su cuerpo enteramente para comenzar a preparar todo.

Brian tenía cabello largo, un tatuaje de un dragón en el brazo izquierdo y otro tatuaje que solamente lo podría ver las personas que lo vieran desnudo. El chico también traía aretes en sus orejas y uno en la ceja. Preparó todo, la máquina y el lugar donde iría el tatuaje hasta que su padre terminó con el anterior cliente y se despidió de él.

−¿Enseñandole a tu hijo el oficio? −preguntó Jean.

−Claro, ya sabe poner aretes y todo, mira todos los que se puso el desgraciado....Brian ve a jugar con los niños.

−Bien −susurró y miró a los pequeños−. ¿Te acuerdas de mi, niño rubio?

−Das miedo −dijo Aleksey señalándolo, Jack se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor.

−Y no sabes cuanto, vengan conmigo....−tomó a Aleksey de la mano y este a su vez a Jack, los apartó solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para estar lejos de la mirada del adulto. Se sentó en el sillón y miró a los niños−. Oye, tú, el nene de pelo negro.

−Me llamo Jack −dijo desafiante.

−Sí, lo que sea, ve a ver si ya puso la puerca −comentó succionando el humo del cigarro para luego airárselo en la cara.

−Cof....no quiero....−se abraza más a su hermano mayor.

−¿Sabes cuanto duele la quemadura de cigarro? −murmuró acercándole el cigarro.

−¡Papi! −Jack sale corriendo de regreso con su papá.

−Un problema menos....ven aquí nene bonito −Aleksey se separa−. Oh vamos, no te haré nada, solo quiero que juguemos a la tablet ¿de acuerdo? Si lo haces te doy un caramelo.

−¿Un caramelo?

−Sí, uno muy rico, ven....−lo toma en brazos y lo sienta encima suyo−. Bueno, no es tablet pero es celular −saca el celular del bolsillo y se lo da a Lesha para que lo mire.

−¿Qué es esto? −preguntó señalando la imagen.

−Una mujer desnuda ¿te gusta lo que ves?

−No....−hace cara de asco, Brian le quita la imagen y lo hace entrar al juego−. Ahí esta, juega un rato...−susurró mientras volvía a fumar mientras con la otra mano lo acomodaba.

−Oye Brian −murmuró el padre acercándose, el chico lo observa−. Jack vino llorando y dice que lo amenazaste.

−Sólo estábamos jugando papá, lo siento.

−De acuerdo, no lo vuelvas a hacer Brian, son hijos de mi amigo −observa que Lesha esta muy concentrado jugando−. Cuida a ese niño y por amor de dios, no hagas nada.

−No haré nada papá, te lo prometo −sonrie, el padre suspira y se retira−. Oye pequeño rubio.

−Me llamo Lesha, bueno Aleksey, pero me dicen Lesha.

−De acuerdo, Lesha....−le toma de la quijada−. Vamos a jugar otro juego...

Mientras tanto, Jean se siente algo intranquilo. Su hijo menor había regresado llorando y el mayor llevaba al menos media hora con ese chico horrible de Brian. Johny ni siquiera parecía preocupado al hecho que su hijo de diecisiete años −sexualmente activo seguramente−, estuviera con un menor de edad, solos, a un lado del comercio. Jean mandó a Jack a curiosear pero el pequeño tenía miedo de Brian, ese chico era gigante y muy malo, según dicho del pequeño.  
Cuando Johny terminó de tatuarlo, caminó hacia donde estaba Brian, el chico leía una revista mientras Lesha estaba a un costado jugando con el celular. Jean suspiró, al menos Yuri no lo mataría. Tomó a sus dos hijos y se retiró, pero aun seguía con dudas. Observó a Lesha y este tenía una bolsa de caramelos con él.

−¿De dónde los sacaste?

−Me los dio Brian.

−Brian es malo, malo malo −susurró Jack sollozando.

−¿Te los dio así sin más? −preguntó Jean, aunque se arrepentiría toda la vida.

−Si

−¿No te hizo nada? −tragó su saliva.,

−No ¿por qué papi?

−Bueno, mejor así −susurró.

Regresaron a la casa y Jean le hizo de comer a sus hijos y los ayudó a bañarse, Aleksey ya se bañaba solo pero Jack a veces necesitaba ayuda para colocarse el shampoo en el cabello. Los dos pequeños tenían personalidades muy diferenciadas. Aleksey era alegre, divertido y muy inocente, mientras que Jack era bastante taciturno, se distraía mucho y le gustaba jugar. Ambos eran muy buenos hermanos y se querían mucho, estaban muy felices con el hecho de haber tenido una hermana menor y se habían preparado para ello, Jack le había hecho un dibujo mientras que Aleksey había intentado −con ayuda de su bisabuelo−, hacerle un muñeco como el que tenían ellos.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Nikolai llegó junto a Yuri con la beba, los niños fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba su mamá para ver a la niña. Yuliya −o mejor dicho Yulia− era una niña realmente hermosa, tenía el incipiente cabello rubio y los ojos como su madre. Jean estaba completamente enamorado de sus tres hijos, le habían salido perfectos, sanos y hermosos. Los medios de prensa se hicieron eco de la noticia y en todos los canales se hablaba de la familia Leroy-Plisetsky. Jean ya estaba retirado y ahora vivía de su marca de ropas y Yuri seguía participando en el patinaje artístico y  siendo entrenado por Victor Nikiforov.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en la vida de ellos, salvo de aumentar aun más y más su familia. Yuri tenía un cuerpo prodigioso, dado que a la semana de haber dado a luz ya había recuperado su peso completamente y al mes se encontraba haciendo saltos y mostrando su habilidad ante el mundo. Con veinticuatro años, Yuri Plisetsky había ganado montones de medallas de cada torneo que participó, tenía tres hermosos hijos, una belleza inigualable que aumentaba su intensidad durante los años y una agilidad inexplicable. Su cuerpo era una seda, podía maniobrarlo como quería y Jean sabía eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era alto, pero no demasiado, apenas llegaba al metro setenta y dos, su peso era bastante bajo para su altura pero aun se mantenía sano. Su cabello rubio había crecido a tal punto que Aleksey muchas veces se entretenía haciéndole trenzas.

Por otra parte, la familia Altin-Gil Lee convivía normalmente, ambos habían dejado el patinaje muy tempranamente para dedicarse a Tamir. El niño era muy tímido y con complejo de inferioridad, por lo que decidieron anotarlo a varios cursos y deportes para que pudiera entrar en confianza consigo mismo. Maravillosamente descubrieron que el chico era bueno en el patinaje artístico también pero al igual que Otabek, no tenía para nada la flexibilidad que sí había heredado Aleksey, por lo tanto el pequeño Tamir se concentró en sus otras potencialidades. Amaba el Jockey sobre hielo y también era parte de un equipo de pequeñas ligas.

Yuuri y Phichit se casaron tiempo después y adoptaron un niño Tailandés. Ambos tenían la misma idea, antes de traer un niño al mundo quiero darle amor a un pequeño que nació en una familia equivocada o que no lo quieran y que aun sigue en este mundo, hay que brindarle amor a los que ya están. Yuri conoció al hijo de su −ahora−, buen amigo Yuuri Katsuki, era un bebé hermoso y morenito, con rasgos completamente orientales, que le gustaba morder su sonajero. Phichit se veía realmente feliz y le sacaba fotos y lo publicaba todo en instagram, ya el pequeño Khalan era todo una figura pública.   
Victor estaba feliz, vivía sólo con su mascota pero visitaba frecuentemente a Yuri, le ayudaba con los niños y los sacaba a pasear, los tres pequeños se habían vuelto muy pegado al tío Victor, tal así que era parte de la familia. Muchas veces el perro "Yuricchin" se lanzaba encima de Aleksey y lo llenaba de lamidas, cosa que era como una especie de ritual cuando llegaba a la casa. Jack pensaba que el perro quería más a su hermano que a él, pero inmediatamente Yuricchin −como si leyera sus pensamientos−, se lanzaba a él en una muestra de amor y afecto.

Mila también tuvo una hija, al menos un año menor que Aleksey, y luego tuvo un hijo varón dos años menos que Yuliya. La niña sí había mostrado un don al patinaje, pero el niño era más del fútbol que de los deportes de danza. Ella continuaba viviendo en Rusia y en algunas oportunidades se cruzaba con Yuri y sus hijos que jugaban juntos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Han pasado diez años.**

El estruendoroso ruido de la música hacía que a Yuri Plisetsky le doliera la cabeza. Inmediatamente tomó un palo de escoba y golpeó el techo para que ese adolescente se callara. Jean río bajito mientras continuaba leyendo las noticias en su tablet. La armonía en la casa Leroy-Plisetsky había acabado desde que Aleksey se había transformado en un malévolo adolescente, o al menos eso decía Yuri. El joven rubio escuchó como la música era bajada y suspiró, al menos seguía obedeciéndolo y eso era bueno.   
Jack actualmente se encontraba en una cita con su novia, Yuliya se había ido a una pijamada con sus amigas, Aleksey estaba arriba con su propia pijamada con Tamir. 

Yuri se acercó al carrito del bebé, el niño aun estaba dormido, se sorprendía que lo estuviera, tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, era hora de darle de comer.

−¿Por qué no dejas que tu hijo haga eso? −preguntó Jean sonriendole a Yuri−. Él los hace pero no los cría.

−¿Ese adolescente irresponsable de tu hijo? No puede cuidar ni a sus hamsters −rie bajito y se acerca a la cocina−. No puedo creer que tenga treinta y cuatro años y soy abuelo.

−Bueno, vete acostumbrando porque el niño recién tiene tres meses −desliza el dedo por la pantalla.

−Debe llevarlo en los genes, yo me embarazo a los dieciséis, él se embaraza a los dieciséis. Falta que a los dieciocho tenga otro y se parecerá a mí.

−Bueno, déjalo −susurró−. No va a cometer el mismo error dos veces. ¿O sí?

−Ya conoces a tu hijo −el pequeño bebé comienza a llorar suavemente y Yuri lo mece−. Ya, ya...pequeño bebé....shhh....

−Al menos ya bajó la música.

−Es verdad.

En el cuarto del chico, este estaba bailando como loco alrededor de un pobre Tamir que intentaba estudiar para su examen de algebra de la próxima semana. Cuando escucharon los golpes en el piso, Lesha pensó que lo mejor era no hacer enfadar a su madre y bajó la música. Tamir agradeció y continuó haciendo cuentas mientras se encontraba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. El rubio se ató el cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros y abrazó por detrás a Tamir.

−Vamos Tamir, no seas aburrido, estas en una pijamada haciendo cuentas.

−Tengo que estudiar.

−El examen es el próximo viernes, por dios −se separa−. Al menos aprovechemos el fin de semana.

−Hmmm −Tamir suspira, no puede negarse a nada que diga Lesha, desde que tiene edad para comprender, el rubio ha dominado la relación a su antojo−. De acuerdo −y otra vez ganó, cerró su libro−. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

−Juguemos verdad o reto.

−Nunca me gustaron esos juegos.

−O vamos, ¿no hay nada de mi que quieras saber?

−Sé todo de ti, hemos sigo amigos desde que tengo uso de razón y aun antes −Tamir se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama, el muchacho Kazajo era más alto que su mejor amigo, al menos unos diez centímetros−. Por ejemplo sobre tu hijo. Claramente no voy a preguntarte si eres virgen, Lesha, tienes un niño durmiendo en el carrito abajo −Lesha rodea los ojos−. Pero nunca le dijiste a nadie quien es el padre, sufriste en silencio durante nueve meses hasta que lo tuviste y agradeciste que el bebé salió igual a ti.

−No quiero hablar de eso.

−Tal vez será el mismo tipo que te puso gratis todos esos aretes que llevas, el de la lengua, el de las orejas y el del ombligo −intentó descifrar.

−Ya cállate, no quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo?

−¿Por qué?

−Creí que estaba enamorado de él pero solo fue un patán que me usó y cuando le dije del bebé salió huyendo y se casó con la primer zorra que tuvo frente a él, eso sino estabas casado antes, no sé, nunca me lo dijo −suspiró.

−Bueno, tenía diez años más que tú, Lesha.

−¿Podemos jugar a otra cosa entonces?

−¿Fue Brian?

−Juguemos a otra cosa, Tamir −indicó frunciendo el ceño.

−De acuerdo, de acuerdo −susurró−. Hmmm ¿verdad o reto?

−Verdad y más te vale que no sea nada referente a ese bastardo drogadicto.

−Hm, de acuerdo a ver....ehm...−pensando−. ¿Con cuantos hombres haz tenido sexo?

−¿Eh?

−Quiero saber.

−Bueno a ver −empieza a contar con sus dedos y a Tamir casi le da un ataque−. Jajajaja no te creas Tamir.

−¿Cómo no me voy a asustar si estas contando con tus dedos del pie?

−Jajajajaja, quería ver tu cara, bueno en realidad creo que fueron dos o tres.

−De acuerdo, ahora es tu turno.

−¿Verdad o reto?

−Hmmmm.....reto.

−Tienes que ir a donde mis padres vestido de mujer y decirle que eres gay.

−Verdad.

−¡Ay no se vale, ya dijiste reto!

−Prefiero verdad ahora −susurró sonrojado.

−Ok, te la dejo pasar....ehm... ¿cuánto te mide el pene?

−¿Qué? −la cara de Tamir se volvió aun más roja.

−Oh vamos, no me digas que nunca te la haz medido −cruza los brazos y hace un gesto de desagrado.

−Bueno, n...sí pero....es vergonzoso −el chico baja su mirada, tapándola con su cabello oscuro, Aleksey piensa que es muy lindo cuando se pone nervioso.

−Es eso o salir vestido de mujer.

−De acuerdo, de a cuerdo −mordió su labio−. 25 cm parada.

−Woooo eso es muy grande bah, muy largo.

−Mi padre la tiene igual, al menos eso dijo mi madre una vez hablando por teléfono con un amigo, no lo entendía en ese momento pero cuando lo entendí me traume de por vida.

−Mi papá debe estar por ahí, bueno sino es grande es gruesa, porque se le escapa de los calzoncillos.

−Ay no quiero saber cuanto mide el de tu padre Lesha....por dios −se cubre el rostro.

−Eso demuestra lo virgen que eres.

−Soy virgen.

−¿Y qué esperas para perder tu virginidad?

−Conocer a alguien especial.

−No lo conocerás en la biblioteca, Tamir...−suspiró, su amigo era un idiota.

−Bueno, al menos no me caigo en cualquier verga que ande por ahí.

−¡Oye! −gruñó Lesha−. Tuve solo tres hombres en mi vida, ten consideración.

−Es verdad, tres en solo dos años que empezaste a tener sexo, del cual un año y medio la pasaste metiéndote la de Brian.

−Cállate. Ese bastardo, ojala en New York le estén destripando.

−Nunca me contaste como fue que llegaste a la cama de ese sujeto horrible....

−Fui a hacerme un pircing, creo que fue este, el de la oreja derecha −dijo señalándose el lugar−. Me dijo "¿te acuerdas de mi?" y yo le dije que si, mientras me ponía el arete comenzó a manosearme, como casi siempre que iba ahí.

−Oh.....cierto....

−Y bueno, estaba en la etapa hormonal y accedí a tener sexo con él. Me hizo un descuentazo por los aros.

−¿En serio? ¿De cuanto?

−Cien porciento, parece que hago buenas mamadas. La cuestión es que todos estos aretes me costaron nada....

−Te costaron un hijo.

−Bueno, sí....−suspira−. En fin, luego tuve sexo con..........−se detiene, tal vez no sea buena idea decirle a Tamir.

−¿Con?

−Con nadie.

−Oh por dios Lesha, ¿te acostaste con alguien que conozco?

−Sí....pero no es quien piensas, no por dios.....−se tira el cabello para atrás−. Otabek es mi entrenador.

−Sí eso ya lo sé, tenía miedo, como eres experto rompiendo familias.

−¡Callate, eso no es verdad! A mi me mienten, me dicen que están solos y luego descubro que tenían esposas e hijos.

−Sí claro, tú tan inocente.

−Tamir, ¿me vas a creer algún día? −arqueó la ceja, enojado, el chico suspira y asiente−. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. No, yo me llevo muy bien con tu papá, es como mi segundo padre y tu mamá es como mi segunda madre, jamás les haría algo así.

−Es verdad.

−Aunque muchos malpiensan porque claramente lo de Victor y Yuuri en su momento dejo a la gente media loca.....con eso de entrenador-entrenado, pero Otabek es muy estricto, me duelen las piernas de tanto practicar los giros que me manda a hacer, además tú estas entrenando conmigo.

−Oh, cierto, pero entonces sino es papá ¿con quién....? ¿Victor?

−Mejor hagamos otro juego.

−¡Dios te metiste con un viejo!

−Cállate, Tamir.

−Diablos Lesha....−se tira el cabello hacia atrás−. Sí, mejor......

−Bueno, dado que eres virgen, es momento que dejes de serlo.

−¿Hm? ¿Y cómo lo harás? −mala pregunta, Tamir sabía como.

−Pues....así −Lesha se comienza a sacar los zapatos, luego se saca el pantalón y Tamir nota que debajo de la ropa tenía lencería, diablos, tenía que dejar de ver o se le pararía y no quería hacerlo en casa de sus segundos papás.

−Lesha, no por dios.

−¿Hm? ¿Por qué no?

−¿No tienes vergüenza?

−Mis papás también lo hacen, ¿crees que no los he escuchado?

−Pero tus papás son tus papás.....dios Lesha por amor al cielo −se cubre la cara.

−Eres tan virgen que me da miedo herirte, pero algún día tienes que volverte hombre....anda, tengo condones.

−Hm, si es así sí....−Tamir estira los brazos hacia el chico y este se sienta en su regazo y comienza a besarlo.

Mientras tanto, abajo, Jean y Yuri siguen hablando. El bebé esta comiendo de su mamadera y Yuri escucha unos ruidos provenientes de arriba.

−Por dios.

−No los oigas amor.

−Ya tiene un hijo.....debería anular esa parte de su sexualidad al menos tres años.

−¿Tu lo hiciste? −preguntó Jean mirando con la ceja levantada, Yuri suspira.

−Siempre lo defiendes.....aagh, bueno, tengo sueño y el bebé está cansado, lo llevaré a su cuna.

−De acuerdo, ya apago todo aquí.

−Gracias amor, te amo −le besa los labios.

Todo una vida juntos pasaremos, hasta que la muerte nos lleve al mismo tiempo. Ya no somos amantes, sino....una familia.

 

**Extra.**

Habían pasado cinco meses y la vida no había cambiado demasiado. Aleksey se levanta de la cama, usaba unos shorts color celestes bastante cortos que mostraban sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Su cabello era largo, usualmente lo ataba en una coleta. Su cuerpo estilizado y bien proporcionado. Su trasero era perfecto, redondo, con sus caderas bien contorneadas. Era un muñeco perfecto y hermoso. Caminó fuera de la habitación directo al cuarto de su hijo, quien había empezado a llorar. El niño tenía ocho meses y era extremadamente dependiente de Aleksey. Se sorprendía que este fuera el mismo bebé que a los tres meses era completamente dependiente.   
Lo tomó en brazos y lo arrulló, pero no dejaba de llorar. Lesha salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina. Tamir se había levantado momentos después por el llanto de Luka, llevaba solamente unos pantalones largos de algodón y su cuerpo −trabajado, dado que ahora que estaba en pareja con Lesha tenía que estar en buenas condiciones físicas para protegerlo de los pervertidos− expuesto. Tamir pasaba más tiempo con los Leroy que con sus propios padres y le había nacido una hermanita hace dos años, por lo que Otabek y Seung estaban algo ocupados. Lo que nadie sabía y solo Tamir y Lesha eran conscientes, es que Lesha llevaba un mes y medio de embarazo de su segundo hijo y ninguno de los dos chicos quería decir la verdad por miedo a que sus padres se enojaran con ellos por un pequeño descuido.

−Mamá, ¿qué hago? Luka no deja de llorar −comentó Lesha bastante angustiado al ver que su bebé no dejaba de abrazarlo y derretirse en llanto.

−No lo sé, yo te críe solo.

−Y te enloqueciste a las dos semanas....mamá por favor, ayúdame −comentó el chico, Jack comenzó a reírse.

−Tiene hijos y no sabe como cuidarlos.

−Vete al demonio, Jaqui −Lesha le saca la lengua y Jack se lo devuelve.

−Bueno, bueno chicos, estamos comiendo en paz −implora Jean.

−¿Quién te manda a abrir las piernas tan rápido? −comentó Yuliya.

−Vaya, no sabía que las niñas de diez años tuvieran ese vocabulario horrible.

−Bien a ver....−Yuri se acerca−. No se hizo encima, ni tampoco creo que tenga hambre, es más bien capricho.

−¿Capricho?

−Quiere estar en tus brazos nada más.

−Pues tiene que acostumbrarse a estar sin mami cuando nazca el otro bebé....−todos en la casa guardaron silencio y Lesha se dio cuenta de la que se mandó, miró a Tamir que negaba con la cabeza y se ponía una mano en la frente.

−¿Disculpa?

−Ehm....yo....−Lesha no sabía para donde escapar.

−Ay, hijo, ¿no te enseñamos a cuidarte? Sólo espero que sea de Tamir.

−¡Claro que es de Tamir, papá!

−Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo −Jean mira a Tamir−. Sé donde encontrarte.

−Señor Leroy, puedo explicarlo.

−No hace falta, todos sabemos como se tienen los bebés −dijo Jack.

−Sabes, cuando tengas a este mocoso, le diré a quien sea tu medico que te ponga algo para no embarazarte más....−dice enojado Yuri−. Ni yo fui tan rápido, llevas saliendo con Tamir ¿cuánto? ¿Tres meses?

−Hmmm.....sí −susurró−. Y tengo un mes y medio de embarazo.

−Tienes suerte que lo conocemos de toda la vida, Lesha, ahora siéntate y comamos.

−Hay que decirle a Otabek que seremos todos abuelos.

−Déjamelo a mi −susurró Yuri sonriente.

Ahora Otabek y Seung sabrían lo que es ser abuelos.

 

**Fin.**

Bueno, Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, espero les haya gustado. Aleksey no es tan irresponsable como Yuri cree que es, porque cuida de sus muchos hijos XDDD. Tiene una nueva bendición.


End file.
